Tentation alternative
by A Smiling Cat
Summary: Pendant Tentation, Edward est parti avec sa famille, Bella croise Laurent. Jacob et ses amis ne sont pas là, mais Laurent n'est pas le seul vampire des environs.
1. Chapter 1

**_Blabla légal :_** _Aucun des personnages de Twilight, ni l'histoire ne m'appartiennent.  
J'ai écrit juste pour le plaisir et avant d'avoir lu le 3° et le 4° tome._

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**  
**La transformation**

« **… Tu me remercierais d'être intervenu**.'

Je le contemplai, horrifiée. Il flaira la brise qui poussait mes cheveux dans sa direction.

« **Très alléchante'**, répéta-t-il en humant profondément.

Je fermai les yeux, mais je n'aurais pas plus vu ce qui se passait si je les avais gardés ouverts. Une seconde plus tard, je sentis les crocs de Laurent s'enfoncer dans mon cou, et une douleur abominable traversa tout mon corps. J'aurais voulu hurler, mais je ne pouvais pas bouger.

Au moment où je crus que j'allais mourir, Laurent s'écarta de moi. Quelqu'un l'avait poussé, et assez violemment à ce que j'entendais.

Je reconnus la voix de Victoria.

« **Imbécile, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas écoutée ?! Je t'avais dit que je ne voulais pas la tuer ! Enfin, pas aussi rapidement !**'

« **Ecoute, j'ai accepté de t'aider, mais je n'avais pas promis que je te la laisserais non plus… Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi les Cullen ne l'ont pas fait eux-mêmes, mais cette fille était très agréable**.'

Pendant qu'ils continuaient à se disputer, ils s'éloignèrent un peu de moi.

Je sentis alors une main saisir mon poignet, et je devinai que quelqu'un devait essayer de prendre mon pouls. A la température, je sus que c'était un vampire. Il me prit dans ses bras et quitta la clairière si discrètement que je crois que ni Laurent, ni Victoria ne l'entendirent. Quelques instants plus tard, je sombrai dans l'inconscience.

J'ai souffert horriblement pendant je ne sais combien de temps. On dit trois jours, mais ce furent les trois plus longs jours de ma vie. Quand je me suis réveillée, j'ai cru que j'allais me rendormir tellement j'étais épuisée. Mais j'avais beau fermer les yeux, impossible de trouver le sommeil.

« **Tu ne pourras plus dormir, maintenant**.'

J'ouvris les yeux et me trouvai devant un jeune vampire, je lui donnais à peu près vingt ans, qui me regardait avec gentillesse et compassion, je crois. Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire, qui il était et où je me trouvais.

Il sourit et répondit à mes interrogations muettes.

« **Je m'appelle Alexander Evans et je suis un vampire. Mais je pense que tu l'avais deviné. Je suis arrivé à temps pour empêcher les deux autres de te tuer. Ils doivent être furieux à présent qu'ils ont remarqué que tu avais disparu. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne pourront pas te retrouver ici.**'

Il me lança un regard rassurant avant de reprendre.

« **Nous sommes au Groenland, et comme c'est l'hiver, il n'y a quasiment pas de soleil, donc aucun risque pour nous**.'

C'est à cet instant que j'ai compris.

« **Nous ?**'

Il a sourit. Un très beau sourire avec ses dents très blanches et très droites.

« **Tu es un vampire aussi**.'

Si j'avais pu, je me serais évanouie.

« **Tu es la première que je récupère. D'habitude, j'arrive à arriver avant et à empêcher la transformation, ou alors j'arrive trop tard, et la personne est déjà morte. Quand je t'ai trouvée, les deux vampires se disputaient sur la manière de te tuer. J'en ai profité pour t'emmener avec moi. Comment te sens-tu ?**'

Je ne voyais pas vraiment quoi répondre, alors je l'ai regardé droit dans les yeux, avec mon air « A ton avis, j'ai l'air d'aller comment ? ».

« **Normalement, tu devrais avoir soif. C'est la première chose que j'ai ressentie. J'ai réussi à attraper deux renards. Tu devrais boire**.'

Il est sorti. Quand il est revenu il tenait effectivement deux renards blancs par la peau du cou. Je n'aimais toujours pas l'odeur du sang, mais j'avais terriblement envie de planter mes dents dans cette jolie fourrure. Il m'en a tendu un, et a mordu l'autre juste sur la carotide. Je l'ai imité. J'ai aspiré le sang de ce petit animal sans défense jusqu'à ce que je le sente se détendre parce qu'il était mort. Alexander m'a tendu une serviette pour que je me débarbouille un peu, puis il s'est assit au pied de mon lit. Je me suis relevée.

« **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**' J'ai demandé.

« **Je vois les transformations ou les morts qui vont se produire près de moi. J'ai vu le vampire se pencher sur toi cinq minutes avant qu'il ne le fasse. Je me suis donc dépêché, parce que je voulais essayer de l'empêcher, mais quand je suis arrivé, tu étais à terre et il se disputait avec un autre vampire, une femme. J'ai vérifié que tu étais encore en vie et je t'ai ramenée ici. Je ne savais pas si tu allais survivre, mais tu as hurlé pendant trois jours et ce matin, tu t'es réveillée pour la dernière fois de ta vie, puisque tu ne pourras plus dormir**.'

« **Ok**.'

« **Tu veux bien me raconter ce qui t'es arrivé ? Si tu veux rester avec moi, j'aimerais bien connaître la raison de la dispute des vampires qui t'a sauvé la vie**.'

« **C'est assez bizarre, ce qui m'est arrivé**.'

« **On a tout notre temps, tu sais. Tu peux t'appliquer et me raconter une belle histoire**.'

« **Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, mais tout le monde m'appelle Bella. Je suis venue habiter à Forks chez mon père l'année dernière. C'est là que j'ai rencontré les Cullen. Enfin, Edward d'abord**.'

« **Les Cullen ? La famille qui ne tue pas les humains qui s'est installée récemment en Colombie ?**'

« **Sûrement, je ne sais pas où ils sont allés quand ils ont quitté Forks**.'

« **Nous discuterons de ça plus tard, continue ton histoire. Ca fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai plus bavardé**.'

« **Donc j'ai rencontré Edward Cullen, et j'en suis bêtement tombée amoureuse. Il faut préciser qu'il m'a sauvé la vie plusieurs fois, donc j'ai cherché à en savoir plus, et j'ai fini par découvrir qu'il était un vampire. Je me suis accrochée, j'ai rencontré sa famille, je me suis très bien entendue avec Alice, sa sœur, bref tout allait très bien jusqu'à mon anniversaire quand, dans ma grande maladresse, je me suis coupée. Jasper, qui n'était pas encore tout à fait, euh, prêt, m'a sauté dessus, Edward m'a sauvé la vie, mais il a décrété que c'était bien trop dangereux, et il a fini par me plaquer, logiquement, quand il a compris qu'il ne m'aimait pas vraiment. J'ai fait une dépression, ça a été horrible, et puis j'ai revu Jacob, qui est devenu mon meilleur ami et qui m'a aidée à remonter la pente. J'allais un peu mieux quand il est tombé malade, j'ai décidé d'aller me promener seule dans la forêt, et j'ai rencontré Laurent**.'

« **Tu le connaissais déjà, lui et sa copine ?**'

« **Quand j'étais avec Edward, un jour où sa famille m'avait emmenée les regarder à un match de base-ball, trois vampires sont arrivés. Il y avait James, le chef de la meute, Victoria, sa compagne, et Laurent, qui les avait rejoints. Comme j'étais sous la protection des Cullen, plus nombreux, Laurent n'a pas voulu m'attaquer, et il les a quittés. Victoria et James m'ont traquée, et James a finit par presque réussir à me tuer. Edward m'a sauvé la vie, encore, avec sa famille, et ils ont tué James. Victoria a été furieuse, et elle voulait me tuer pour faire souffrir Edward, elle ne savait pas qu'il ne m'aimait plus, et Laurent s'est joint à elle. Elle voulait me faire du mal, il voulait juste me tuer. Il n'en a pas eu le temps puisqu'elle est arrivée, puis que tu m'as sauvée. Et voila comment je me suis retrouvée là où tu m'as trouvée**.'

« **Bien, c'est nouveau pour moi, de discuter avec les gens, mais j'ai beaucoup apprécié de t'écouter. Tu comptes retrouver les Cullen, maintenant que tu es un vampire à ton tour ?**'

« **Je ne crois pas, non. Ils sont partis, je ne vais pas leur courir après. S'il ne veulent pas de moi, je ne vais pas m'imposer**.'

Il m'a regardé bizarrement, mais il a fini par me sourire.

« **Ca va faire plus de cent ans que je vis seul. Accepterais-tu de rester avec moi ? Je ne t'oblige pas, si tu préfère vivre ta vie vampirique seule, je comprendrais**.'

« **J'aimerais beaucoup rester avec toi, mais je dois finir mon année au lycée, j'ai le bac à passer, et je dois dire adieu à mes parents**.'

« **Je comprends**.'

« **Tu ne veux pas venir à Forks ? Tu pourrais être un étudiant étranger que je devrais héberger… Juste pour quelques mois…**'

« **Cela me ferait très plaisir. Mais j'aimerais être sûr que tu résisteras à la soif. C'était étonnant à ton réveil, mais rien ne nous dit que tu pourras fréquenter des humains sans avoir envie de les tuer**.'

« **Si cela arrivait, tu pourrais me battre facilement, tu es un vampire depuis longtemps. Alors, emmène-moi voir les gens du coin, et n'hésite pas si je te semble trop agressive**.'

« **C'est une bonne idée. J'espère que tout va bien se passer, mais sinon, j'essaierai de ne pas te faire trop mal**.'

« **On y va, alors ?**'

Il se leva et me tendit la main. Contrairement à ce à quoi je m'étais attendue, j'allais parfaitement bien, je n'étais pas fatiguée, pas nauséeuse. Nous sortîmes de chez lui et il me demanda si j'étais prête à courir. J'acquiesçai, il attrapa ma main et me guida jusqu'au village voisin.

Je craignais de ne pas en être capable, j'avais tord, j'ai parcouru les cinq kilomètres qui nous séparaient du village en une minute, et sans trébucher, c'est génial d'être un vampire.

Nous nous sommes approchés doucement et quand un humain est apparu près de nous, j'ai senti Alexander se tendre et me fixer. Je pouvais imaginer le sang dans cet homme, mais je n'avais pas la moindre envie de le tuer pour le lui prendre, bien au contraire.

Nous sommes repartis, et j'ai expliqué à Alexander que je détestais la vue et l'odeur du sang quand j'étais humaine. C'est sûrement pour ça que c'est facile pour moi de résister à la soif que ressentent tous les autres vampires. Lui m'a dit que depuis cent ans, il avait appris à résister.

Le lendemain, nous sommes rentrés à Forks.

J'étais inquiète, parce que j'avais beaucoup changé. J'étais encore plus pâle qu'avant, et mes yeux s'étaient éclaircis aussi.

Quand je suis arrivée devant chez moi avec Alexander, mon père venait de se garer. Il se précipita vers nous mais s'arrêta net en voyant mon ami, qu'il ne connaissait pas. Je le pris doucement dans mes bras, ainsi que me l'avait indiqué Alex, de manière à ce qu'il sente le moins possible la rigidité et la froideur de ma peau. Alex lui fit un signe de main.

« **Bella ! J'étais tellement inquiet ! Et Jacob aussi, selon Billy ! Que t'est-il arrivé ? Et qui est-ce ?**'

« **Papa, je suis désolée. J'ai eu besoin de partir, je ne pouvais pas rester. Je devais faire le point. J'aurais dû t'en parler mais c'était trop dur. Je ne savais même pas si je pourrais rentrer à Forks un jour, après toutes ces histoires, mais j'ai rencontré Alex, et il m'a beaucoup aidée, à voir un peu plus clair… Est-ce qu'il peut rester à la maison ? Il a eu son bac l'an dernier, il pourra m'aider à réviser… S'il te plait ?**'

Charlie nous a regardés à tour de rôle pendant une bonne minute avant d'accepter. Je me suis retenue pour ne pas lui sauter dans les bras, mais Alex dit que j'apprends vite. Nous sommes rentrés tous les trois et Charlie m'a tendu le téléphone en me disant d'appeler ma mère. Je me suis exécutée, je me suis excusée et je l'ai écoutée pleurer sur le combiné pendant un bon bout de temps.  
Charlie a ensuite prévenu Billy et les autres de mon retour.

Malgré les réticences de Charlie, on a mis un matelas dans ma chambre pour Alex. J'ai insisté sur le fait que j'avais manqué quelques jours de cours et que j'avais besoin d'aide pour rattraper, et il a fini par céder. En réalité, il m'aide en effet pour les cours (il a eu son bac une dizaine de fois) mais aussi pour le contrôle de mes nouvelles aptitudes. Quand vous avez passé dix-huit ans à faire attention à tout mais que vous êtes quand même d'une maladresse déconcertante, c'est assez déroutant de pouvoir faire des choses sans risquer quoique ce soit.

Grâce à Alex, je n'ai plus de problèmes au lycée, mis à part mes anciens amis, qui me trouvent étrange, et je les comprends, mais je ne peux pas m'en approcher plus sans risque de leur faire mal ou qu'ils découvrent à quel point j'ai changé. La seule qui me manque, c'est Angela. Et Jacob, que je n'ai plus revu depuis notre dispute.

Enfin, je reste jusqu'au bac, et je m'en vais, loin. Grâce à Alex, j'ai pu m'inscrire à Stanford, et il vient avec moi. C'est facile pour lui de faire des faux bulletins, et il va passer le bac en candidat libre en même temps que moi.

J'ai passé mon bac et je l'ai trouvé d'une affligeante simplicité. C'est vrai que le fait de pouvoir rester éveillée 24 heures sur 24 est un avantage pour réviser, et qu'Alex est un super professeur mais au-moins, je ne suis pas stressée.

J'ai eu mon bac, et je suis partie étudier la médecine. Alex et moi étudions le jour et travaillons la nuit, ce qui nous permet de ne pas dépenser ses économies. Il m'a juste acheté une nouvelle voiture, maintenant que je ne risque plus vraiment d'accident.

Avant de partir, j'ai fait mes adieux à mes parents et à Jake. Jake m'a regardé et m'a demandé qui l'avait fait. Je lui ai décrit Laurent, il m'a appris qu'ils l'avaient tué. Je n'ai gardé qu'une chose de lui. Une photo de nous deux au verso de laquelle il a écrit « Je t'aime ». Il a la même sauf que je lui ai laissé « Tu me manqueras ». J'ai aussi pris une photo du mariage de mes parents, je les trouve tellement beaux ce jour-là. C'est comme ça que j'ai définitivement tourné la page de ma vie d'humaine.

* * *

Voila donc la fin de ce premier chapitre/prologue  
Laissez-moi des commentaires pour que je puisse m'améliorer ! (Et puis ça fait toujours plaisir ^^)  
J'ai essayé d'éviter les fautes d'orthographes, mais je ne suis pas infaillible...


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté le premier chapitre, ça m'a fait très plaisir ...

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :  
****Nouvelle vie**

Cela fait une petite centaine d'années que Laurent m'a transformée et que je vis avec Alex, et j'ai décidé de revenir faire ma terminale à Forks.

Je n'y suis plus retournée depuis la mort de mon père, il y a cinquante ans. En temps qu'étudiante en médecine, j'avais demandé à faire un stage à l'hôpital de Forks quand j'avais appris qu'il y avait été admis en soins palliatifs. Evidemment, il n'avait pas su que c'était moi, mais je me suis assurée qu'il ne soit pas tout seul. Et je crois que quelques instants avant la fin, il a compris que Isabella Evans était Bella Swan. L'infirmière a dit que c'était parce que sa fille lui manquait trop. J'ai souri.  
Quelques années plus tard, j'effectuais un stage à l'hôpital de Phoenix et j'assistais au décès de ma mère. Je ne suis pas allée à leurs obsèques, mais je me suis quand même rendue sur leur tombe une fois par an pendant dix ans.  
Je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles de Jacob.

A une époque, Alex a envisagé que nous rejoignons les Cullen. J'ai refusé. Je me suis remise de ma rupture avec Edward, mais pas au point d'être capable de supporter de le voir tous les jours. Alex me connaît suffisamment pour comprendre ça.

Nous avons racheté la maison de Charlie, et j'ai récupéré ma chambre. Les meubles sont nouveaux et j'ai repeint les murs. La seule chose qui prouve que je suis la même Isabella qu'il y a cent ans, ce sont les deux photos que j'ai glissées dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet. J'ai trouvé les photos et les souvenirs qu'Edward m'avait laissés, et j'ai demandé à Alex de les jeter. J'ai tourné la page.

Nous nous sommes inscrits sous les noms d'Alexander Evans et Isabella Enya. On est presque sûrs de se retrouver ensemble chaque fois que les groupes sont faits par ordre alphabétiques. On aurait pu prendre le même nom, mais c'est moins pratique pour éloigner les quelques humains qui oseraient s'approcher un peu trop près.  
Demain, nous entrons donc au lycée de Forks, pour refaire une année de terminale.

Alex a un super pouvoir, s'il connaît suffisamment bien une personne (moi, par exemple), il peut tenir une conversation télépathique grâce à un simple contact. C'est comme ça qu'on parle de notre condition devant les autres. Même s'ils ne s'approchent pas physiquement, ils essayent toujours de nous écouter. Alex dit que c'est parce qu'on est trop beau pour eux qu'ils sont si curieux. Je le crois parce qu'en plus des conversations muettes, Alex capte les pensées des gens quand il en fait partie. Moi j'aimerais bien pouvoir le faire, mais Alex préfèrerait être à ma place, c'est-à-dire ne pas souffrir de la soif et bloquer les pouvoirs des autres. Je peux penser n'importe quoi sur Alex sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Mais moi je peux partager mon pouvoir. Si je veux protéger Alex d'un vampire avec un mauvais pouvoir, il me suffit de le toucher et de penser à bloquer. C'est cool aussi.

Quand nous sommes arrivés devant le lycée, Alex a pris ma main afin de ne pas être obligé de parler.

« _Mon dieu, nous allons être la nouvelle attraction de Forks !_

_« Tout le monde parle de nous ?_

_« Oui, et tout le monde pense à nous !_

_« Qu'est-ce qu'ils pensent ?_

_« Les trois premières filles que nous avons croisées que je suis magnifique et que tu as de la chance d'être avec moi, les garçons pensent exactement l'inverse._

_« Génial. Il y a cent ans, j'étais juste la nouvelle, là je suis la belle nouvelle avec le magnifique nouveau !_

_« D'après ce que tu m'as raconté, tu étais déjà la belle nouvelle._

_« Tais-toi, ce n'est pas vrai, j'étais la fille du Chef Swan._

_« Je ne dis rien, mais c'est pour ça que tu as eu cinq garçons à tes pieds si facilement ? Tu étais belle, Isa, bien avant que ce Laurent te transforme._

_« Merci, Alex._

_« Je t'en prie. C'est par où le secrétariat ?_

_« A droite, mais de toute façon, on y va ensemble. »_

J'ai lâché sa main histoire de pouvoir penser tranquillement, et nous nous sommes dirigés vers le secrétariat afin de récupérer nos emplois du temps. Comme prévu, ils étaient assez semblables, et nous commencions tous les deux par espagnol, où nous excellions en partie grâce aux quelques années que nous avions passées en Argentine. En partie aussi grâce à notre grand nombre d'heures de cours imposées de la seconde à la terminale.

Nous nous sommes installés au fond de la salle, et nous avons pris distraitement quelques notes, tout en conversant silencieusement. Les rares fois où le professeur nous a interrogés, Alex m'a confirmé qu'il était assez impressionné par notre niveau. Nous avons admis avoir passé quelques temps en Argentine, sans plus de précision.

A l'heure d'espagnol succédèrent deux heures d'algèbre. J'avais un bon niveau, mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre l'utilité de cette matière. Alex était dans son élément. Je ne sais pas comment il fait, moi, ça me paraît terriblement abstrait.

Nous fûmes ensuite séparés pour l'heure de sport, discipline nettement plus attrayante depuis que je pouvais faire plus de dix mètres sans tomber et que j'avais des facilités pour prévoir où allait retomber le ballon. Nous avons passé l'heure à écouter le programme de l'année. J'appris donc que nous commencerions par l'athlétisme, puis que nous aurions volleyball et que nous terminerions par le badminton. Je n'ai même pas regardé les élèves de mon groupe, et pourtant, j'aurai du.

J'ai rejoint Alex devant la cafétéria, nous avons pris le strict minimum et nous nous sommes dirigés vers une table au fond de la salle. J'avais remarqué que la table que les Cullen occupaient à mon époque était vide, apparemment, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à savoir garder une table même sans y être. Je tournais le dos à la porte d'entrée, par conséquent, je dus attendre qu'Alex me prenne la main pour apprendre ce que toute la cafétéria savait déjà.

« _Iz, j'ai peur de ta réaction, mais nous ne sommes pas les seuls vampires ici._

_« Tu en es sûr ?_

_« Tu m'as suffisamment décrit tous les Cullen pour que je puisse t'annoncer que Rosalie, Alice et Jasper sont ici. »_

J'ai retiré ma main et je me suis retournée vivement. Effectivement, les trois Cullen qu'Alex venait de nommer s'asseyaient à leur table.

Alex a repris ma main.

« _Iz, ça va ?_

_« Bien sûr. Pourquoi cette année ?_

_« J'en sais rien, mais ils savent que nous sommes des vampires. Ils le pensent tous les trois très fort. Les autres trouvent qu'on ressemble un peu aux Cullen, dans notre manie de nous isoler et dans notre physique qu'ils ne savent pas vraiment décrire, puisque nous ne sommes pas vraiment tous pareils. »_

En effet, du côté des filles, Rosalie était d'une beauté que ni Alice, ni moi n'oserions lui disputer. Même si j'avais embellie, j'étais loin de la blonde Rosalie, ma couleur se rapprochait plus de celle d'Alice, mais mes cheveux étaient plus longs et ils bouclaient. Pour les garçons, Alex était brun, plutôt costaud alors que Jasper était blond et assez sec malgré sa musculature. Difficile de dire qu'ils se ressemblaient, mais tous les vampires avaient un certain charme, en plus des cernes persistants caractéristiques, ce qui expliquait qu'on puisse penser qu'Alex et moi ressemblions aux Cullen.

Je me tournai vers lui et attrapai sa main. Il comprit.

_« Tu veux qu'on s'en aille ?_

_« Oui, ils pensent quelque chose d'important ?_

_« Alice nous regarde. Je crois qu'elle se demande si elle ne nous a pas déjà vus quelque part, surtout toi. Tu lui rappelles quelqu'un, mais elle te croit morte. Mais c'est assez flou._

_« Alice est capable de protéger ses pensées, elle doit hésiter vu que nous ne parlons pas. Elle peut penser que toi et moi lisons dans les pensées l'un de l'autre. Allons-y. »_

J'ai pris mon plateau et j'ai tout jeté, Alex m'a imitée et nous avons quitté la cafétéria sous les regards intrigués des autres élèves, en particulier des trois Cullen.

Nous n'étions pas sortis depuis une minute qu'Alice Cullen bondit devant nous. Elle nous tendit sa main.

« **Bonjour, je suis Alice Cullen**.'

Je lui ai serré la main.

« **Salut. Isabella Enya, mais mes amis m'appellent Isa**.'

J'avais précisé le diminutif en voyant qu'elle tiquait sur mon prénom entier. Depuis ma transformation, j'avais décidé de garder le début.

Alex lui tendit la main à son tour.

« **Alexander Evans**. »

Elle lui serra mais gardait son regard fixé sur moi.

Alex m'attrapa par les épaules.

_« Tu lui rappelles quelqu'un. Elle est sûre de t'avoir déjà vue. Moi, je ne lui dis rien._

_« Elle sait qui ?_

_« Tu lui rappelles Bella…_

_« Non ?!_

_« Mais elle pense qu'elle aurait vu ta transformation, puisque vous étiez proches. Elle envisage de nous présenter à son frère Edward, qu'elle pense capable de te reconnaître._

_« Si elle t'invite, refuse !_

_« Mais elle ne sait pas parce que tu lui ressembles, et qu'elle ne veux pas faire de peine à son frère, qui est apparemment dans un état pas vraiment bien depuis que tu n'es plus là. »_

Alice nous regardait avec des yeux interrogateurs, qui passaient de mon visage à celui d'Alex, puis au bras qu'il avait encore sur mes épaules. Elle se décida enfin à parler.

« **Vous ne voudriez pas aller dans un endroit plus calme ? Les élèves ne vont pas tarder à sortir**.'

Alex et moi avons acquiescé, et nous l'avons suivie jusqu'au gymnase, à l'autre bout du lycée. Jasper et Rosalie nous avaient rejoints.

« **Alors, vous êtes des vampires aussi ?**'

J'ai eu du mal à ne pas rire devant l'absurdité de la question. Alex et moi avons souri, et j'ai répondu.

« **Ouais. Je crois bien**.'

« **Vous êtes végétariens** ?'

« **On aurait eu du mal à assister aux cours de la matinée et au déjeuner si on ne l'était pas.**'

« **C'est juste. Au fait, Isabella et Alexander, voici Jasper, mon mari, et Rosalie, ma sœur**.'

Je vis Jasper et Rosalie se tendre à l'évocation de mon prénom.

« **Tu peux m'appeler Isa. Enchantée**.'

« **Si tu peux l'appeler Isa, tu peux m'appeler Alex**.'

« **Alors, Isa, Alex, vous habitez la région ?**'

« **Depuis peu, nous avons acheté une maison, près des bois**.'

« **Oh, l'ancienne maison des Swan ?**'

« **Euh, oui. Et vous, vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?**'

« **Nous sommes revenus il y a deux ans, pour entrer au lycée. Ecoutez, ça va vous paraître étrange mais est-ce que nous vous aurions déjà vus ?**'

«** Je croyais que vous étiez mariée ?**' Rit Alex, un peu nerveusement.

J'attendais cette question, mais pas si tôt, pas dès le premier jour. Alex me lança un coup d'œil inquiet.

« **C'est possible**.'

Je fus dispensée d'en dire plus par la sonnerie qui annonçait la reprise des cours. Je commençai par biologie, tout comme Alex et Alice. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le labo. Je m'installai au fond près d'Alex et Alice se mit de l'autre côté de la travée. Elle nous observa pendant toute l'heure, si bien que quand elle voulut récupérer ses affaires pour sortir, elle découvrit qu'un imprudent s'était installé à côté d'elle. Alex et moi avons éclaté de rire devant sa tête surprise. Et d'autant plus quand l'élève se précipita vers la sortie en oubliant la moitié de ses affaires tellement il voulait vite échapper à Alice Cullen.

Elle se tourna vers nous et me posa la question.

« **J'ai besoin de savoir si je t'ai connue. Tu devais être humaine parce que je ne connais pas de vampire qui te ressemble. Mais une humaine, oui. Alors dis-moi !**'

* * *

Le retour des Cullen dans mon histoire...  
Pas encore Edward, mais bientôt, en tout cas, en pensées...  
Toutes les remarques constructives sont bonnes à prendre, alors, laissez-moi une petite review si le coeur vous en dit ;)  
Merci

* * *

Je suis en vacances pour quatre jours, et je compte bien en profiter pour ne rien faire...  
Je ne garantis donc pas un nouveau chapitre à ma rentrée (lundi prochain) mais je vais faire de mon mieux.


	3. Chapter 3

Encore merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des gentilles reviews !!  
Même si je ne réponds pas toujours, soyez certains que je les lis avec grand plaisir !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :****  
Retrouvailles**

Je regardais Alex, et il me regardait.

Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi répondre à Alice. Je finis par me décider pour la vérité.

« **Les premiers vampires que j'ai rencontrés, tu en faisais partie, Alice**.'

« **Je ne suis pas folle ! Je savais bien que je te connaissais. Ca te vexerait si je me trompais de nom ? Si c'est le cas, alors dis-moi tout, si non, eh bien, je peux essayer de deviner**.'

«** La cloche a sonné, Alice, ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment**.'

J'ai ramassé mes affaires en vitesse et je suis partie, Alex me suivant de près. Nous avions tous les deux anglais, ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Alice. Je suivis mal le cours, mais heureusement Alex me communiquait les réponses quand le professeur voulait s'assurer que je suivais.

A la fin de l'heure, Alex et moi nous sommes précipités vers la sortie du lycée. Je suis montée du côté passager sous les yeux d'Alice qui nous regardait de l'entrée et il nous a ramenés à la maison.

Nous n'avons rien dit de tout le trajet. Je suis montée dans ma chambre sans prononcer un mot. J'ai senti Alex me suivre du regard mais il a respecté mon choix de solitude, au moins pour un moment.

Je me suis allongée sur mon lit et j'ai fermé les yeux.

Je repensais à leur départ. Ils ne m'avaient pas prévenue, seul Edward avait pris le temps de rompre avec moi, et il l'avait fait sans douceur. J'avais été effondrée. Alice était partie sans me dire au-revoir, à l'instar de tous. De la part de Rosalie et d'Emmett, ça ne m'étonnait pas, elle n'avait jamais fait d'efforts, et ils étaient mariés… Mais Alice, j'avais toujours cru que même si ça ne marchait pas entre Edward et moi, nous pourrions rester amies, j'avais tord. Au moment où Edward avait quitté ma vie, Alice l'avait imité. Heureusement qu'il y avait eu Jacob. Maintenant, il y avait Alex.

« **Al' ?**' J'avais parlé normalement.

Une seconde plus tard, il était dans ma chambre. Il se dirigea vers moi et me prit dans ses bras. Si je pouvais pleurer, je l'aurais fait. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais plus. Je ne pouvais pas non plus dormir. Il me berça doucement, pour m'apaiser, c'était assez efficace. Alex, il était devenu mon grand frère, mon père, mon meilleur ami, mon confident, mon instructeur. Il connaissait toute mon histoire avec Edward et les Cullen, puis celle avec Jacob. Il avait tout écouté, et tout compris. Une photo de nous deux avait rejoint celles de mes parents et de Jacob.

Je restai un moment dans ses bras, puis me relevai doucement. Il sortit et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec nos affaires scolaires. En dix minutes, nous avions bouclé tous nos devoirs.

Il resta encore un moment avec moi, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Il descendit et je l'entendis discuter.

« **Elle est dans sa chambre. A l'étage.**'

« **Merci, et désolée pour le dérangement.**'

Il grogna quelque chose pour la forme, mais j'avais reconnu la voix d'Alice, qui se trouva sur le seuil de ma chambre quelques secondes plus tard.

« **Je peux entrer ?**'

J'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête, elle vint s'asseoir près de moi.

« **Je suis contente de te voir, Bella !**'

Elle avait vraiment l'air joyeuse, contrairement à moi, amorphe, à demi allongée sur mon lit.

Je choisis quand même de lui répondre, après tout, elle était venue pour me voir.

« **Moi aussi, Alice, moi aussi.**'

Elle parût saisir mon manque d'enthousiasme et son visage perdit un peu de la joie qui y était inscrite.

« **Est-ce que tout va bien, Bella ?**'

« **Je vais bien, Alice, mais c'est Isa, maintenant.**'

«** Pourquoi ?**'

« **Bella était humaine, la fille de Charlie et Renée, la meilleure amie de Jacob… Je ne suis plus cette fille.**'

« **Et Bella était la copine de mon frère Edward, en plus d'être une de mes meilleures amies**.'

« **Ex-copine. Edward et moi, c'était terminé quand j'étais encore Bella. Bella était l'ex d'Edward, donc pas ta future belle-sœur/meilleure-amie.**'

« **Je crois que j'ai raté un épisode, Bella ! Je pensais que tu étais ma meilleure amie ! Tu étais la seule, en fait ! Et là, tu as l'air plus en colère que contente de me voir !**'

« **Tu vois, Alice, quand je doutais d'Edward et moi, je pensais qu'on pourrait rester amies toutes les deux. Parce que pour moi, tu n'étais pas que la sœur d'Edward, je croyais que tu étais mon amie et pas juste la sœur de mon petit-copain. Ce n'était pas le cas. Edward et moi ne sommes plus ensemble, donc tu n'es plus la sœur de mon copain. Pourquoi devrais-je être heureuse, déjà ?**'

« **Je n'étais pas juste la sœur de ton copain ! Je tenais vraiment à toi, Bella, et pas seulement parce que tu rendais Edward heureux !**'

Je me suis assise en tailleur sur mon lit.

« **C'est marrant, mais quand je suis devenue vampire, quand j'ai compris, la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé, ça a été mes parents, et Jake, et Angela. J'ai vérifié que je ne risquais pas de tuer quelqu'un et je suis revenue passer mon bac, ici. A la dernière épreuve, j'ai dit adieu à Angela, alors que je l'avais évitée pendant la fin de l'année pour éviter qu'elle se doute de quelque chose. Puis je suis allée voir Jacob, qui est un loup-garou et qui déteste donc les vampires, et on a échangé la photo de nous qu'on avait. Puis j'ai dit à mon père qu'il allait me manquer et que je risquais de ne pas revenir. De la fac, j'ai dit à ma mère que je ne rentrerai plus. Et avant de quitter Phoenix pour Forks, tu sais ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai appelé mes amis pour qu'on se fasse un ciné tous ensemble, ensuite, mes meilleures amies sont venues passer une semaine chez moi, on a regardé des films, essayé tous nos vêtements, fait des échanges… Une semaine non-stop avec elles. C'est comme ça que je dis au-revoir aux gens que j'aime. Je ne te demandais pas une semaine, Alice. Je me serais contentée d'une minute, mais tu ne m'as même pas passé un coup de téléphone, rien, pas un mot. Alors, est-ce que tu commences à voir à quel point tu tenais à moi ?'**

« **Tu es encore en colère contre Edward ?**'

« **Oui. Je me suis remise de notre rupture, je vais bien… Il vaut mieux quand même, depuis cent ans… Mais je lui en veux encore d'être parti comme il l'a fait.**'

« **Il t'a dit que c'était lui qui m'avait convaincue de ne pas venir te dire au-revoir ?**'

« **Il me l'a dit, oui. Qu'il pensait que c'était mieux.**'

« **Alors pourquoi … ?**'

« **Quand j'ai annoncé à Alex que je devais dire adieu à Jacob, il m'a dit que c'était une mauvaise idée. C'était un loup-garou, moi une sang-froid, il valait mieux pour nous qu'on en reste aux souvenirs de notre amitié humaine. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai téléphoné à Billy pour lui dire que j'aimerais voir Jacob une dernière fois, il m'a dit qu'il était désolé pour ce qui m'était arrivé mais que Jacob passerait me voir dans l'après-midi. Deux heures plus tard, il était là. Ca a été très difficile, mais je n'aurais pas pu partir tranquille si je ne l'avais pas vu. Nous n'avons pas bavardé longtemps, juste le temps d'échanger une photo dédicacée, puis il est rentré à La Push et moi, j'ai fait mes valises. Alex est même venu s'excuser d'avoir pensé que j'avais tord de vouloir dire adieu à mon ami. Alors, oui j'en veux à Edward, y compris parce qu'il t'a poussée à ne pas venir de dire au-revoir, mais je t'en veux à toi aussi, de même qu'à ta famille, parce que ça m'a fait mal de voir que vous ne teniez à moi juste parce que ça aurait attristé Edward que ce ne soit pas le cas. Celle à qui j'en veux le moins, c'est à Rosalie, parce que je savais très bien qu'elle ne m'aimait pas, et ça ne m'a donc pas déçue ni surprise qu'elle ne vienne pas. Maintenant, Alice, tu devrais y aller. J'ai du travail.**'

Elle m'a jeté un dernier regard peiné et elle est sortie de ma chambre. J'ai entendu la porte de la maison se fermer quelques secondes plus tard. Je suis restée seule dans ma chambre quelques instants, puis Alex est venu me rejoindre. Je savais qu'il avait entendu ma discussion avec Alice. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'il en pensait. Il s'est assis au pied de mon lit, là où se trouvait Alice quelques minutes plus tôt. Nous n'avons pas parlé. Il sait que c'est dur pour moi de les revoir.

Il s'est allongé à côté de moi et nous avons passé la nuit ensemble à regarder le plafond. Je ne pouvais plus ni dormir, ni pleurer, mais je pouvais encore apprécier d'avoir quelqu'un à côté de moi, même si nous ne nous regardions même pas.

Le lendemain matin, nous avions tous nos cours en commun.  
Pour le déjeuner, nous avons rejoint notre table de la veille. Quelques instants plus tard, Rosalie s'est assise en face de moi. J'ai levé des yeux étonnés sur elle, puis je me suis tournée vers le reste du réfectoire pour constater qu'Alice et Jasper se trouvaient à leur table habituelle.

« **Rosalie ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**' J'ai demandé, surprise.

« **Alice n'est pas rentrée, hier soir. Je l'ai retrouvée ce matin devant le lycée.**'

« **Oh.**'

Alex m'a lancé un regard d'encouragement avant de quitter la cafeteria.

« **Elle avait raison, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es Bella ?**'

« **J'étais, oui.**'

« **Ce matin, elle m'a dit que j'étais la seule à qui tu n'en voulais pas, c'est vrai ?**'

« **Tu es celle à qui j'en veux le moins. Ne te vexe pas, mais à votre départ, tu es celle qui m'a le moins manquée.**'

« **C'est bien ce que j'avais compris.'**

« **Tu es la seule dont le silence radio ne m'a pas surpris, je m'y attendais. J'ai compris pour Emmett, aussi. Je savais que tu ne m'aimais pas, j'aurais été surprise que tu penses à venir me dire adieu.**'

« **Ce n'était pas contre toi, Bella.**'

« **Je sais. Edward me l'avait dit. Mais c'était moi.**'

« **Maintenant que tu es comme nous, je n'ai aucune raison de te détester, ou même de ne pas t'aimer, mis à part la peine que tu as faite à Edward et à Alice.**'

« **Je te demande pardon ?**'

« **Edward n'est plus le même depuis que tu n'es plus avec lui. Je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute, bien sûr, mais je t'en veux quand même. Moins qu'à lui, parce qu'il pourrait se relever, ou au-moins admettre qu'il a eu tord, mais non, il pense toujours qu'il a bien fait. Quel crétin. Enfin, en ce moment, je suis plus en colère à cause d'Alice. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit pour qu'elle ne rentre pas de la nuit ? Tu te rends compte de l'état dans lequel tu l'as mise ?**'

« **Rosalie, as-tu la moindre idée de l'état dans lequel j'étais, moi, quand vous êtes partis ? Je ne pouvais plus dormir, parce que je faisais des cauchemars épouvantables. Je ne parlais plus, je ne vivais plus. Je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal, je ne voulais pas qu'elle vive ce que j'ai vécu. Je voulais juste qu'elle sache. J'ai été honnête. Je lui ai dit qu'après la façon dont elle était partie, elle ne pouvait pas espérer que je resterais sa meilleure copine.**'

« **Edward lui avait dit que tu souffrirais encore plus si elle venait.**'

« **Et elle n'a pas pensé qu'Edward pouvait se tromper ? Depuis quand ne peut-elle plus penser toute seule ? Ecoute, Rosalie, ce n'est pas pour défendre Edward, mais concernant Alice, c'est à elle que j'en veux, pas à lui. A lui, je lui en veux pour d'autres choses.**'

« **Edward était celui qui te connaissait le mieux, c'est normal que tout le monde l'ait cru quand il nous a dit que c'était le mieux pour toi de partir sans laisser de traces.**'

«** Sans laisser de traces ? Il n'a jamais pensé que je pourrais trouver ce qu'il avait caché dans ma chambre ? J'ai tout jeté. Des traces, il n'y en a eu aucune entre la semaine dernière et hier, avant, il restait des photos, des souvenirs …**'

La cloche a sonné à ce moment-là.

Je me suis levée.

«** Excuse-moi, Rosalie. C'est l'heure de retourner en cours.**'

Elle m'a arrêtée quand je passais devant la table d'Alice et Jasper.

«** Tu comptes leur en vouloir toute ta vie ?**'

Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de réfléchir. Je l'ai regardée bien en face, comme pour qu'elle lise en moi et qu'elle soit sûre que je dirais la vérité.

«** Non.**'

Je lui ai fait un signe de tête et je suis sortie.

Elle m'a rejointe devant notre classe d'histoire. Alex n'avait pas cours avec moi, nous nous sommes assises l'une à côté de l'autre. C'était assez étrange, d'ailleurs, vu que nous n'avions jamais été très proches. Mais tout peut changer. Edward m'avait expliqué qu'elle regrettait de ne plus être humaine, maintenant, la tension entre nous qui y était liée n'avait plus lieu d'être. Elle avait toujours été froide et distante avec moi, je commençais à la connaître aimable et chaleureuse.

Après le cours, nous avions une heure de libre, que nous avons passée ensemble. Je lui ai raconté que Laurent m'avait transformée quelques mois après leur départ, et que depuis je vivais avec Alex, qui m'avait sauvé la vie. Je lui décrivis le Groenland et l'Argentine. Elle m'expliqua qu'ils s'étaient installés en Colombie, où Carlisle avait rejoint Médecins Sans Frontières. Il y a deux ans, après avoir visité l'Australie, ils avaient décidé de retourner à Forks. Elle m'apprit qu'Edward n'allait plus vraiment bien depuis notre séparation. Je lui fis promettre de ne rien lui dire, ainsi qu'aux autres. Elle me répondit qu'elle comprenait. Elle m'indiqua qu'ils avaient ré emménagé dans leur grande villa, pour quand je serai prête. Nous nous séparâmes pour le cours suivant, amies.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, je me rapprochais doucement d'Alice et Jasper, grâce à Rosalie. Nous déjeunions désormais tous ensemble, à notre table du fond. Alex ne disait rien, mais je sentais qu'il avait un peu peur du moment où je déciderai de le quitter pour aller vivre avec les Cullen. Comme il ne m'en parlait pas, je ne pouvais lui dire que ça n'arriverait pas. Il m'avait sauvée, il s'était occupé de moi, il m'avait consolée quand j'allais mal, je ne pouvais pas le quitter avant d'être sûre qu'il trouverait quelqu'un d'autre.

Rosalie et Jasper s'étaient décidés à m'appeler Isa. Rosalie sans problème et tout le temps, je crois même qu'elle préférait se dire que je n'étais pas la petite humaine insignifiante qu'elle détestait. Jasper avait un peu plus de mal quand nous étions seuls. Alice en était restée à Bella. Elle m'avait présenté ses excuses pour ce qui s'était passé une bonne dizaine de fois, jusqu'à ce que je lui dise que j'avais juste besoin de temps. Elle avait souri et m'avait annoncé qu'elle n'avait pas changé de chambre et que je pourrais venir la voir dès que je serais prête. Je lui avais expliqué que si elle pouvait passer à Isa, ce serait plus facile pour moi. La semaine suivante, elle réussit à caser « Isa » dans ses phrases une bonne centaine de fois. Rosalie et moi en avions beaucoup ri.

Au milieu du mois de novembre, je décrétai, et Alex était d'accord avec moi, que j'étais prête, et que je pouvais débuter une nouvelle amitié avec Alice. Elle retrouverait avec Isa la complicité qu'elle avait avec Bella, mais pour cela, il nous faudrait du temps, et réapprendre à nous connaître avec ma nouvelle vie.

* * *

Alors ?  
Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ?  
Je m'excuse s'il y a encore des fautes d'orthographes, mais le correcteur automatique n'est pas toujours efficace, aussi, je fais le maximum, mais je ne garantis pas un résultat parfait.

Je pense pouvoir vous mettre le chapitre 4 vendredi, après, les aléas de l'inspiration peuvent en décider autrement ...


	4. Chapter 4

Encore merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser des reviews ...  
Ca m'encourage à continuer et à m'appliquer pour cette histoire.

**

* * *

****Chapitre 4 :****  
Réconciliations**

C'était un samedi pluvieux, habituel à Forks. J'ai pris ma voiture et je me suis dirigée vers la villa des Cullen, en espérant qu'ils n'étaient pas partis chasser ce week-end. Rosalie m'avait dit que non, qu'Alice leur avait prévu une séance de shopping. Devant chez eux se trouvaient effectivement leurs cinq voitures. Je me suis garée derrière celle d'Alice, et je suis allée sonner.

J'avais pensé qu'Alice, en tant que jeune adolescente, se précipiterait pour ouvrir. Evidemment, ce ne fut pas le cas. Je me suis donc retrouvée face à Edward Cullen.

Oui je m'en étais remise et tout, mais je ne m'y attendais pas. Heureusement, je n'avais plus de sang qui l'attirait, j'avais changé et mes cheveux trempés cachaient une partie de mon visage. Chez lui, je n'ai pas retrouvé le regard qu'il avait dans mes souvenirs. J'ai mis quelques secondes avant de me reprendre et de lui adresser la parole.

« **Bonjour, je suis Isa, une amie d'Alice. Est-ce qu'elle est là ?**'

« **Oui, je vais l'appeler.'**

Il m'a fait entrer dans leur salon qui n'avait que peu changé depuis ma dernière visite, pendant qu'il montait prévenir Alice. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle dévalait les escaliers de son pas léger et pourtant rapide avant de me serrer dans ses bras.

« **Isa ! Je suis ravie que tu sois venue !**'

« **Je me suis dit qu'il était temps…**'

« **Justement, j'avais prévu une journée merveilleuse !**'

« **Je sais. Rosalie m'a dit que vous alliez faire quelques achats**.'

« **Rosalie savait que tu venais ? Et elle ne me l'a pas dit ?**'

« **Je voulais être sûre que tu n'irais pas chasser ce week-end. Je lui ai demandé de ne rien dire.**'

« **Alors tu viens ? Avec Jasper, Rosalie et moi ?**'

« **Salut Isa ! Ravi de te voir chez nous.**'

« **Salut Jasper**.'

« **Alice, pourquoi vous ne feriez pas une journée entre filles ? Tu dois avoir plein de choses à dire à Isa, non ? Moi, je vais rester avec Emmet et Edward à la maison.**'

« **Ca ne te dérange pas ?**'

« **Non, non. Pas du tout**.'

« **Alors, c'est d'accord ! On pourra passer la journée à Seattle, comme ça, Jasper trouve que c'est trop, mais s'il n'y a que toi, moi et Rosalie, une journée à Seattle, ça va être génial !**'

« **Tu me le revaudras, Jasper !**'

« **Isa. Tu es venue tôt…**'

« **Rosalie, je voulais être sûre que vous n'étiez pas déjà parties.**'

« **J'aurais empêché Alice de sortir jusqu'à ton arrivée, tu sais …**'

« **Tu étais donc si sûre de ma venue ?**'

« **Tu t'en tiens toujours à ce que tu dis. Et puis, si tu n'étais pas venue aujourd'hui, je ne vois pas vraiment quand tu serais venue plus tard.**'

« **Isa, voici nos parents, Esmée et Carlisle Cullen.**' Alice se sentit obligée de me les présenter à nouveau, après tout, j'avais était claire, je n'étais plus Bella, je ne connaissais plus Esmée ni Carlisle.

« **Nous sommes ravis de te rencontrer, Isa. Alice et Rosalie ont du mal à se faire des amis, en général…**'

« **Enchantée également, je comprends, ça a été une vrai surprise de rencontrer des gens comme nous, pour Alex et moi également**.'

« **Vous êtes deux ? C'est étonnant, Alice ne parle que de vous…**'

« **Et Rosalie ne la détrompe pas ? Tu vas briser le cœur d'Alex, il m'a dit de te rappeler à quel point tu avais fait une erreur en te mariant, alors qu'il est toujours célibataire…**'

« **Quoi ? Rosalie, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?**'

« **Zen, Emmett !**'Intervint Alice' **Alex plaisante quand il dit ça, et puis, il a Be…, Isa. Il a Isa pour lui.**'

Je vis alors Edward se tourner vers Alice, et elle tenter de se concentrer sur n'importe quoi d'autre que moi, sous les yeux inquiets de Rosalie et Jasper, et assez curieux des autres. J'ai posé ma main sur son épaule, en pensant à la protéger. Edward me lança un regard intrigué, mais aussi agacé.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**'

« **Je lui permets de penser tranquillement.**'

« **Merci Bella !**'

Tout en fermant les yeux, je sentis Emmett, Esmée, Carlisle et surtout Edward se tendre et se tourner vers Alice et moi pour ceux qui regardaient ailleurs.

« **Bravo Alice !**' Firent Rosalie et Jasper.

« **Isa, Alice, I-sa ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le répète ?! Et à quoi ça sert que je protège tes pensées si tu te mets à parler ?**'

« **Alice, Isa et moi allons y aller, maintenant !**' Intervint Rosalie.

« **Oui, nous avons du shopping à faire !**' Renchérit Alice.

Nous filâmes dehors sous les regards étonnés des Cullen qui n'étaient pas au lycée.

« **On prend quelle voiture ?**'

« **La tienne, Bella. Et je veux conduire.**'

« **Alice, c'est Isa maintenant**. Souviens t'en si tu veux conduire au retour !' J'ai répondu tout en lui lançant mes clefs.

« **Même maintenant que tout le monde sait ?**'

« **Alice, tu penses vraiment qu'elle n'a changé de nom que pour nous ? Ca fait près de cent ans … Elle a changé de vie, donc de nom. Si maintenant elle te dit qu'elle s'appelle Isa, ce n'est pas uniquement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'Edward soit au courant de son retour.**'

« **Merci, Rosalie.**'

« **Je te comprends, tu sais Isa… J'aurais aimé pouvoir changer de nom, moi aussi.**'

« **Tu l'as fait, Rosalie. Tu es devenue une Cullen, et tu en es vraiment une. De mon côté, je n'avais pas vraiment un nouveau nom de famille auquel m'accrocher et j'ai changé de diminutif… Mais toi et moi avons complètement laissé derrière notre transformation la vie que nous avions avant**.'

Maintenant que j'étais un vampire, je comprenais vraiment mieux Rosalie, et nous nous entendions très bien.

Aucune d'entre nous ne prononça un mot du reste du trajet.

Alice se gara devant un grand magasin, où nous entrâmes avec plaisir et soulagement. Nous avons passé une heure dans les rayons avant de nous retrouver devant les cabines. Si Rosalie et moi avions été raisonnables, tout le monde regardait (et admirait) Alice qui avait trois piles de vêtement sur les bras et qui se débrouillait inhumainement bien pour nous rejoindre. Elle m'en tendit une, ainsi qu'à Rosalie.

« **Je savais bien que vous ne pourriez pas trouver sans moi !**'

Rosalie et moi nous sommes regardées avant de suivre Alice dans une des cabines. Même en comptant ce qu'Alice avait choisi pour nous, à nous deux nous en avions encore moins qu'elle… Il nous fallut deux bonnes heures pour tout essayer, commenter, trier, et quand nous sommes sorties, il était presque l'heure du déjeuner. Alice insista pour payer aussi mes affaires (deux pulls, une jupe et trois jeans) et réussit au moment où Rosalie prétendit vouloir que je l'accompagne revoir un petit haut qu'elle envisageait d'acheter. Deux secondes après avoir confié mes achats à Alice, je compris ce qu'elle allait faire mais j'eus beau la poursuivre dans tout le magasin, elle parvint quand même à se glisser aux caisses pour régler tous nos vêtements en même temps.

Il ne faisait pas très beau, aussi, nous avons pu nous asseoir à l'extérieur d'un charmant restaurant pour déjeuner. Au dessert, je vis Alice se lever et faire des grands signes à un groupe de personnes de l'autre côté de la rue. Il ne me fallut que quelques secondes pour reconnaître le reste de la famille Cullen. Rosalie m'adressa un sourire d'encouragement tout en se décalant un peu pour qu'Emmett puisse venir s'installer près d'elle. Jasper rejoignit Alice et Esmée se dirigea vers moi et me serra dans ses bras. Je lui rendis maladroitement son étreinte. Lorsqu'elle me lâcha, Carlisle me tendit la main, je lui serrai avec un sourire. Ils s'installèrent autour de nous, et je me retrouvai entre Rosalie et Carlisle, avec Esmée en face de moi, entre Edward et Alice.

« **Alors, Bella, tu es de retour à Forks ? Pour un moment ?**'

« **C'est Isa, maintenant, Esmée. Oui, Forks me manquait un peu…**'

« **C'est un plaisir de te revoir.**' Carlisle avait vraiment l'air content.

Je souris.

« **Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit … Et pourquoi Rosalie, Alice et Jasper n'en ont jamais parlé ?**'

« **Je n'étais pas prête, Emmett. Je pensais que je reviendrais à Forks avec pour seul défi d'avoir mon bac et d'éviter qu'Alex tue quelqu'un, ce qui est relativement facile, il n'est pas très sensible. Je n'avais pas pensé que vous seriez revenus**.'

« **Mais pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? Tu es ma femme… Tu dois tout me dire !**'

Il grognait un peu pour la forme, et Rosalie sourit, imitée par le reste de la table.

« **Si Isa ne voulait pas que tu saches qu'elle était là, c'est son problème, et je sais garder des secrets.**'

« **Merci, Rosalie.**'

« **Alors, euh, Isa, si tu nous racontais ?**'

« **Si je vous racontais… ?**'

« **Eh bien, ta transformation, ta vie… Pourquoi tu n'as pas essayé de nous joindre ? Pourquoi tu n'es venue que ce matin alors que tu as revu et reconnu Alice, Rosalie et Jasper depuis un moment, je suppose ?**'

J'ai regardé autour de moi, il n'y avait personne.

« **Vous n'étiez pas les seuls vampires à Forks. Enfin, si, mais après votre départ, Laurent et Victoria sont revenus. Ils me cherchaient.**'

« **Les amis de James ?**' Apparemment, les Cullen avaient bonne mémoire.

« **Oui. Victoria était sa compagne, et elle avait retrouvé Laurent pour qu'il l'aide à me trouver. Il m'a dit qu'elle voulait me faire souffrir, puis me tuer, pour vous faire souffrir, vous. Ils ne savaient pas que vous étiez partis. Enfin, Laurent m'a retrouvée, et il a voulu me tuer. Je crois qu'il me trouvait très, euh, appétissante.**'

Les Cullen me regardaient, curieux, agacés, désolés … C'était un curieux mélange que je pouvais lire dans leurs yeux.

« **Lui ne m'en voulait pas particulièrement, il aimait juste l'odeur de mon sang, je crois. En fait, il ne me l'a pas vraiment dit. Bref, il m'a mordue. Victoria était furieuse quand elle est arrivée et qu'elle a vu qu'il faisait simple, elle l'a poussé. Ils se sont disputés. Moi, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir, mais Alex est arrivé. Il m'a emmenée chez lui, et il est resté avec moi le temps de ma transformation. Il a été adorable à mon réveil. Quelques jours plus tard, il a accepté de me ramener à Forks, pour mon bac, et pour dire adieu. Ensuite, nous ne nous sommes plus quittés. Il a été génial avec moi. Il m'a tout appris, et il a toujours été très compréhensif.' **Je revivais en quelques secondes les moments de ma vie de vampire où Alex était présent, ce qui me valut un moment d'absence suivi d'un coup de coude, discret, de Rosalie.**' Et puis nous avons décidé de revenir à Forks. C'est au déjeuner qu'il m'a dit que vous étiez là, et Alice est venue nous parler. Et voila.**'

« **Mais pourquoi maintenant ? C'est ce que je ne comprends pas ! Alice et toi étiez si proches, pourquoi elle ne nous en a pas parlé plus tôt ?**'

C'était Emmett, mais je savais bien que tous ceux qui n'étaient pas au lycée donc à qui Alice n'avait pas parlé de notre discussion se posaient la même question que lui.

« **Alice et moi nous sommes disputées, au début de l'année.**'

« **Oh.**'

Ils semblaient tous très curieux de savoir pourquoi avions-nous bien pu nous disputer, puisqu'on venait de se retrouver après cent ans… C'était logique, en retrouvant Alice, j'étais sensée retrouver ma meilleure amie, donc être joyeuse. Ce qui n'avait pas vraiment été mon cas.

Avant que l'un d'entre eux puisse poser la question, mon téléphone sonna. C'était un portable dernier cri sur lequel Alex avait collé plein de petits autocollants débiles, offrant ainsi un contraste saisissant. Alice grimaça en le voyant. Je décrochai, c'était Alex.

« _Iz, c'est moi._'

« **Je sais, ton numéro s'affiche**.'

« _Ahahah ! Tu sais que tu vas me faire mourir de rire, un jour ?_'

« **Ce n'est pas possible, mon pauvre… Bon, ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**'

« _Je sais que tu ne comptais pas rentrer avant ce soir, mais il y a quelqu'un qui voudrait te voir._'

« **Quelqu'un ? Qui ça ? A ta voix, tu ne dois pas l'aimer beaucoup…'**

« _C'est un loup-garou, Iz…_'

« **Un loup … Et tu ne l'as pas encore attaqué ? Je suis très fière de toi !**'

« _C'est ça, moque-toi ! Il dit qu'il s'appelle Jacob Black…_'

A ces mots, je lâchai mon téléphone une demi-seconde. Heureusement, j'avais acquis de solides réflexes, et je le récupérai avant qu'il ne tombe à terre.

« **J'ai mal entendu, tu as dis que Jacob Black était chez nous ?**'

« _C'est ce que j'ai dit._'

« **Tu sais s'ils transmettent les prénoms de leurs ancêtres à leurs enfants ?**'

« _Il dit qu'il te connaît. Apparemment, les loup-garous vieillissent lentement, eux aussi._'

« **Quel âge ?**'

Il y eut un silence à l'autre bout du fil et je l'entendis poser la question à Jacob. Ce dernier grogna, et lui demanda de lui passer le téléphone. Alex dut s'exécuter, parce que c'est bel et bien la voix de Jacob, mon meilleur ami, que j'entendis dans le combiné. Je faillis en lâcher mon téléphone une fois de plus, mais je me retins.

« _J'ai 18 ans, Bella_.'

« **Jake, c'est bien toi ?**'

« _Oui. Enfin, je crois._'

« **Je… Comment tu… ?**'

« _Je suis un loup-garou descendant d'une des plus puissantes lignées Quileutes, Bella. Si je ne suis pas prêt, je peux être immortel. Mais il ne faut pas jouer avec le temps. Normalement, on se rajoute quelques années._'

« **Jake, dans ma chambre, le tiroir de ma table de nuit, si tu t'en rappelles…**'

« _Tu as gardé la photo ? Moi aussi.'_

« **Tu te souviens ?**'

« _Bella, ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de souvenir que je pourrais oublier. Ma meilleure amie était devenue un sang-froid mais faisait quand même l'effort de me dire au-revoir… Ce n'est pas courant, Bella. J'ai besoin de te voir._'

« **Je suis à la maison d'ici une heure, Jake**.'

« _Je t'attends. Et, Bella ?_'

« **Oui ?**'

« _Tu m'as manqué._'

« **Toi aussi. A tout de suite.**'

J'ai raccroché et je me suis levée précipitamment.

« **Désolée, il faut que je rentre. Vous aurez assez de places en voiture, ou vous voulez que je ramène quelqu'un ?**'

« **Nous avons deux voitures… Mais merci.**'

« **Je vous en prie. Ca a été un plaisir de vous revoir. Rosalie, tu as mon numéro, on s'appelle, hein ? Bon, je suis un peu pressée, alors, euh… salut !**'

Je me suis précipitée vers ma voiture puis à Forks, chez moi.  
Lorsque je suis arrivée à la maison, Jacob et Alex se regardaient en chien de faïence.  
Je serrai Jacob dans mes bras, puis conseillai à Alex d'aller chasser, ce n'est pas vraiment bon pour les nerfs d'un vampire de rester près d'un loup-garou.

« **Jake ! Je suis contente de te voir !**'

« **Moi aussi, Bella.**'

« **Mes amis m'appellent Isa, maintenant.'**

« **Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, alors, je crois que je vais en rester à Bella.'**

« **Comme tu veux… Il faut absolument que tu m'expliques !**'

« **Eh bien, les loups-garous sont un peu plus, euh, humains que les vampires, tu le sais, ils ont encore un cœur qui bat, du sang qui coule … Donc nous vieillissons. Cependant, nous ne sommes plus vraiment des humains. En réalité, pendant un moment après la maitrise de notre transformation, nous ne vieillissons plus, jusqu'à ce que nous soyons prêts. Or, il se trouve que j'ai besoin de toi pour être prêt.**'

« **Tu as … besoin de moi ? Pourquoi ?**'

« **Je tiens beaucoup à toi, Bella. Le fait que tu sois un vampire n'y a rien changé. Et j'ai besoin de passer un dernier accord avec toi pour pouvoir m'en aller.**'

« **Un dernier accord ?**'

« **La réserve. Avec le retour des Cullen et votre arrivée, les nouveaux loups ne devraient pas tarder à émerger. J'ai besoin de renouveler le traité. Et c'est en face de toi que je dois le faire**.'

« **Je ne comprends pas pourquoi.**'

« **Ils seront jeunes. J'ai besoin que quelqu'un puisse les aider. Tu es la personne la plus qualifiée. Et tu es celle qui connaît le mieux la réserve. Si jamais tu veux y retourner, il faut que nous nous mettions d'accord.**'

« **Ok. Mais j'aimerais que Carlisle Cullen soit là. Si je dois engager sa famille à respecter le traité, il faut au-moins un membre sur place.**'

« **D'accord. Mais j'aurai deux amis avec moi. Ce sont encore des humains, mais je crois qu'ils seront dans les premiers à se transformer.'**

« **Ca marche. Où a-t-on rendez-vous ?**'

« **De votre côté de l'ancienne ligne, qu'on remettra en place. Sur le chemin de chez toi à La Push. On se retrouve à 19h, ce soir. N'oublie pas qu'il y aura des humains.'**

« **Carlisle et moi sommes probablement les vampires avec le plus de facilités à résister. On y sera, et il ne se passera rien.**'

« **A tout à l'heure, alors, Bella.**'

« **A ce soir, Jake.**'

«** Au fait, tu as revu Edward Cullen ?**'

« **J'ai déjeuné avec Rosalie, Alice et leur famille. Donc oui.'**

« **Fais attention à toi, Bella.**'

« **Toujours, Jake. Tu n'as plus besoin de t'inquiéter pour moi, maintenant. C'est quand même assez pratique, je suis beaucoup plus adroite à présent.**'

« **Je suis ravi de l'apprendre. Et quand je ne serai plus là, tu ne seras pas seule. Je suis rassuré.**'

« **Tu resteras mon meilleur ami pour un bon bout de temps, tu sais… Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si tu n'avais pas été là quand j'allais mal. Alex est génial, il m'a sauvé la vie, lui aussi, mais je n'ai pas tant besoin de lui que ce que j'avais besoin de toi, Jake. Alors, pour l'instant en tout cas, tu es celui envers qui j'ai la plus grosse dette. Tu pourrais me poser n'importe quelle condition, je te dois tellement …**'

« **Tu ne me dois rien, Bella. Tu as été mon amie autant que j'ai été le tien. Et j'ai parfois été pas terrible comme ami.**'

« **Je pense que j'étais minable, comme copine. Crois-moi, Jake, sans toi, je pense que je ne serais plus là depuis un bon moment. Et pas uniquement parce que je ne serais pas un vampire**.'

Il m'a sourit.

« **On se voit ce soir, alors. J'ai été ravi de te revoir, Bella.**'

« **Moi aussi, tu m'as manqué**.'

Nous nous enlaçâmes de nouveau, et je le regardai partir.  
Je décidai d'attendre le retour d'Alex avant d'aller prévenir Carlisle, histoire qu'il me trouve en revenant, et puis que les Cullen soient de retour chez eux.

* * *

Voilou ...  
J'attends avec impatience vos commentaires sur mon chapitre 4 ^^  
Je me mettrai au 5 dès que je pourrai, ce qui fait que selon la longueur, vous l'aurez mardi ou mercredi (j'écris moins le WE, quand mes parents sont à la maison, désolée).


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :  
****Traité et Protection**

Il fallut moins de deux heures à Alex pour rentrer de sa chasse.

« **Je dois passer chez les Cullen. Carlisle et moi avons rendez-vous à 19h avec Jacob.**'

« **Je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu peux être amie avec ce, ce …**'

« **Attention à ce que tu vas ajouter ! Comme tu l'as si bien dit, c'est mon ami ! Je prends la voiture, je suis de retour d'ici une heure.**'

« **Fais attention à toi. Et tu ne m'as pas raconté comment ça s'est passé avec Edward.'**

« **Je te raconte ça dès que je rentre, d'accord ?**'

« **Ok. File, et reviens vite !**'

Je suis sortie et je me suis dirigée vers la maison des Cullen. Avec ma voiture et ma manière de conduire, je mis moins de 10 minutes pour me garer devant chez eux.

J'étais un peu nerveuse, toutes les fois où j'avais rencontré les Cullen j'étais soit la petite-amie d'Edward, soit l'amie d'Alice. Cette fois, j'étais celle que les loups-garous voulaient voir.

Je frappai doucement à la porte. Comme dans la matinée, ce fut Edward qui m'ouvrit. Il baissa rapidement les yeux, et je l'imitai. Je m'adressai donc à ses pieds.

« **Est-ce que Carlisle est là ?**'

« **Non, il est encore à l'hôpital. Il termine à 19h ce soir.**'

Je grimaçai.

« **Oh. Merci. Je vais aller le voir là-bas, alors. Salut.**'

« **Salut.**'

Je retournai dans ma voiture tandis qu'il refermait la porte.  
Je démarrai rapidement et me dirigeai vers l'hôpital, à une vitesse légèrement supérieure à la réglementation, mais tout de même trop lente pour m'empêcher de penser à Edward.

Pourquoi étais-je toujours incapable de lui parler ? Oui, je l'aimais encore, et probablement pour un long moment, mais quand même ! Je pourrais être son amie, après tout, nous pourrions faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, et il serait juste le frère d'Alice. Ni lui, ni moi n'avions reparlé de notre histoire, il l'avait peut-être oubliée, je n'avais qu'à faire semblant que moi aussi.

Tout en pensant, je finis par arriver à l'hôpital. Je me rendis à l'accueil. La secrétaire me regarda, étonnée, elle ne m'avait jamais vue.

« **Je peux vous aider Mademoiselle ?**'

« **Je cherche le Docteur Cullen. Pouvez-vous me dire où il se trouve ?**'

« **Chambre 150, au premier.**'

« **Merci.**'

Je lui souris et montai les escaliers. Je m'arrêtai devant la chambre 150 et entendis effectivement la voix de Carlisle. Apparemment, une jeune fille avait besoin d'une opération mais ses parents la trouvaient trop risquée. Personnellement, je savais que Carlisle pouvait la réussir en quelques secondes grâce à ses donc de vampire. Cependant, il ne pouvait tout de même pas le dire aux parents inquiets. Je regardai l'heure. 16 heures 15. Je frappai et passai la tête par la porte.

« **Excusez-moi, mais j'aurais aimé vous dire un mot, Docteur Cullen.**'

« **J'arrive, Bella, je vous laisse réfléchir, mais je vous assure que je suis capable de réussir cette intervention. Je reviens dans quelques instants.'**

Il me rejoignit dans le couloir.

« **Qu'y a-t-il, Bella ? Ce doit être important si tu viens me voir à l'hôpital.**'

« **Tout d'abord, est-ce que vous pourriez essayer de m'appeler Isa ? C'est comme ça qu'on m'appelle depuis ma … euh, vous savez quoi, ce grand changement dans ma vie.**'

« **Bien sûr, Be…, euh, Isa.'**

« **Merci. Je voulais vous dire que nous avons rendez-vous avec Jacob Black, à 19h, à propos d'un nouveau traité. Quand il n'y a pas de vampires, il n'y a pas de loups non plus, là, mais ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver, puisque nous sommes revenus. Donc voila ce que je vous propose, je retrouve Jacob à 19h, et vous nous rejoignez dès que vous avez terminé. Nous devons nous retrouver de notre côté de la frontière, sur la route qui va de chez moi à la réserve. Est-ce que ça vous va ?**'

« **Bien sûr, mais pourrais-tu s'il te plait prévenir chez moi que je rentrerai un peu plus tard que prévu ?**'

« **Evidemment, c'est presque sur mon chemin. Ne vous en faites pas pour ça.**'

« **Alors à tout à l'heure… Isa.**'

« **Merci, Docteur Cullen.**'

Je regagnais ma voiture quand mon téléphone sonna. Alex.

« **Oui ?**'

« **Où es-tu ? Tu devrais être rentrée à cette heure !**'

« **Je suis sur le parking de l'hôpital. Je dois passer chez les Cullen pour leur dire que Carlisle aura un peu de retard et je rentre à la maison.**'

« **Ok. Je m'inquiétais tu sais !**'

« **Ne t'en fais pas. Je serai là à 17h sans faute.**'

« **Je t'attends.**'

Il raccrocha et je l'imitai. Je démarrai et filai vers le domicile des Cullen, sans trop me préoccuper des limitations de vitesse.

J'arrivai devant chez les Cullen, me garai et frappai. Cette fois, ce fut Esmée qui m'ouvrit.

« **Bella, ma chérie ! C'est un plaisir, entre donc !**'

« **Non, Esmée, désolée. Et c'est Isa à présent, s'il vous plaît. Je passais juste vous dire que Carlisle rentrera plus tard que prévu, une affaire assez urgente.'**

« **Oh. Merci d'être venue me le dire. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas entrer ? Ca ferait plaisir à tout le monde de te revoir !**'

« **Navrée, Esmée, mais Alex m'attend. Il m'a déjà appelée parce que je lui avais dit que je rentrerai vite mais que j'ai dû faire un détour pour trouver Carlisle… Il va piquer une crise si je n'y suis pas à cinq heures, ce qui me laisse moins de dix minutes pour rentrer. Alors, je file ! Au-revoir !**'

J'arrivai devant chez moi à 16h59. Au moment où je poussai la porte, l'aiguille de l'horloge de la cuisine indiqua 17h.

« **Quel sens du timing !**' M'écriai-je.

Il se retourna vers moi.

« **Iz, peux-tu comprendre que je m'inquiète pour toi ?**'

« **Je sais, mais je vais bien. Je ne risque rien**.'

« **Tu ne risques rien ? Tu as rendez-vous avec des loups-garous à 19h, et tu viens de revoir … de _Le_ revoir… J'ai peur que ce soit beaucoup pour toi, c'est tout.**'

Je me précipitai dans ses bras.

« **Jake est mon ami. Je ne risque rien, et Carlisle sera avec moi. Pour Edward … je ne sais pas vraiment où nous en sommes. Je dirais nulle part, mais je ne suis sûre de rien. Mais je suis heureuse d'avoir retrouvé Alice, et d'être amie avec Rosalie, et …**'

« **Je te crois quand tu dis que tu ne risques rien. Mais j'ai peur aussi pour moi. Comme tu l'as dit, ils sont tes amis…**'

« **Tu es mon ami aussi, Al'. La seule différence, c'est que cela fait un moment que je ne les ai pas vus, et que donc je suis très excitée de les voir. Et je m'excuse, j'aurais dû penser à te les présenter, mais j'étais tellement …**'

« **Je ne t'en veux pas. J'aurais pu, moi aussi, faire des efforts. J'ai rencontré ce Jacob avant toi, mais pour moi, il sera un loup-garou, et ton ami, mais pas le mien. Concernant les Cullen, je sais qu'ils t'ont fait du mal, et c'est assez difficile pour moi de me dire qu'ils sont des amis. Mais je suis heureux que tu les aies retrouvés, parce que tu vas mieux. Mais j'ai quand même peur. Qu'ils te refassent du mal, ou qu'ils t'enlèvent à moi. Je ne sais pas laquelle des deux possibilités m'angoisse le plus.**'

« **Oh !**'

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Aucune de ses inquiétudes n'était d'actualité.

« **Ils ne m'enlèveront pas à toi, Al'. Malgré toute l'amitié que je leur porte, tu m'as sauvé la vie, et nous avons vécu une centaine d'années ensemble. Je ne te laisserai pas avant que tu n'aies trouvé quelqu'un d'autre pour te tenir compagnie. Et pour Jake, je ne crois pas qu'il va rester longtemps…**'

Je soupirai tristement.

Il me serra un peu plus fort. Nous restâmes enlacés ainsi pendant près d'une heure, c'était étrange, ça faisait un moment que nous n'avions pas eu ce genre de moment de tendresse.

Je me dégageai de son étreinte et murmurai :

« **Je dois y aller.**'

« **Fais attention à toi.'**

Je souris et il me le rendit, puis je quittai la maison pour me rendre à la frontière.

J'arrivai en même temps que Jacob. Même si nous étions à présent opposés et que nous nous étions vu dans l'après-midi, je lui sautai au coup, et il me serra avec une telle force que je ne l'aurais pas supporté si j'avais encore été humaine.

Il me lâcha et me présenta les deux jeunes garçons qui l'accompagnaient.

« **Bella, voici Adriel et Chogan. Les garçons, je vous présente Bella, une amie de très longue date.**'

Je les saluai en souriant, ils étaient assez méfiants, ce qui était compréhensible.

« **Carlisle ne devrait pas tarder. Il termine à l'hôpital à 19h.**'

« **Je ne suis pas pressé. Personne ne m'attend vraiment**.'

« **Oh, Jake !**'

Je l'enlaçai tendrement et il me rendit mon étreinte. Nous nous séparâmes au moment où Carlisle sortit de sa voiture. Jacob tenait tout de même encore ma main.

« **Bonsoir, Jacob, Isa.**'

« **Carlisle.**'

« **Dr Cullen, voici Adriel et Chogan. Je pense qu'ils seront dans les premiers. Ils ont déjà commencé à grandir.**'

« **Est-ce que quelqu'un peut nous expliquer ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est là ?**'

« **Est-ce que vous vous souvenez des légendes Quileutes ?**'

« **Lesquelles ? Il y en a plein de vieilles légendes !**'

« **Celle avec les loups et les vampires.**'

« **Bien sûr qu'on s'en souvient, c'est ta préférée !**'

« **Eh bien elle raconte la vérité. Les vampires existent, et c'est pour protéger le village en leur présence qu'apparaissent les loups-garous. Mais il se trouve que certains sont d'accord de vivre en paix. C'est pour ça que nous sommes là. Pour établir les règles de cette paix.**'

« **C'est ridicule !**'

Les deux jeunes avaient criés leur surprise et leur incompréhension en même temps.

« **Ce n'est pas ridicule, et vous le découvrirez suffisamment tôt. Nous n'allons pas débattre maintenant du bien-fondé des anciennes légendes Quileutes. Nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps.**'

« **Bella a raison. Dr Cullen, elle a insisté pour que vous soyez présent. En tant que témoin, comme ces deux jeunes, mais aussi parce que vous étiez là la dernière fois. Nous écouterons vos conseils avec plaisir. Je suis conscient que vous ne désirez pas nous faire du mal, mais je tiens quand même à interdire l'accès de la réserve aux vampires. Vous n'avez qu'à prendre ça comme une tradition.**'

Il sourit à Carlisle et se tourna vers moi.

« **Je ne serai pas là pour leur transformation. Sam m'a raconté la sienne, et je ne veux pas que cela se passe comme ça pour eux. Ils ne doivent pas être seuls. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un de confiance pour les guider. Mais nous en reparlerons après. Cependant, avant que nous rétablissions le Pacte, je dois te dire que je serai prêt au moment où ce sera fait. Et que mon corps risque de se rebeller après toutes ces années dans le corps d'un jeune adulte.**'

« **Carlisle, avant de rentrer chez vous, pourriez-vous passer chez moi prévenir Alex que je ne rentrerai pas tout de suite ?**'

« **Bien sûr. Je comprends, mais avec le traité …**'

« **On s'arrangera.**' Coupa Jacob.

« **Merci. Surtout dites-lui qu'il ne s'inquiète pas, et que je promets de l'appeler.**'

« **Je lui dirai.**'

« **Merci.**'

« **Donc, je propose que la frontière reste au même endroit, ce sera plus facile pour vous. Vous ne la traversez pas, et vous ne tuez pas d'humain à Forks. Pas de transformation non plus.**'

Il me fusilla du regard, je lui retournai mon plus beau sourire. Il me tira la langue et je lui fis un clin d'œil. Nous éclatâmes de rire tous les deux puis je continuai le discours de Jacob.

« **En échange, vous nous laissez tranquille, pas d'insinuations douteuses, pas de menaces… Chacun vit sa vie tranquillement et tout le monde est content.**'

« **Ca me paraît bien.**' Approuva Carlisle.

« **A moi aussi.**' Renchérit Jacob.

Je serrai la main de Jake, puis de ses amis, et Carlisle m'imita. Quelques secondes plus tard, Jacob s'effondra.

« **Jake !**' Les deux indiens et moi avions hurlé en même temps.

Je me précipitai vers lui.

« **Bella…**'

« **Je suis là, Jake.**'

« **Ca va mieux. Dr Cullen, si vous voulez bien nous laisser. Je dois lui dire quelque chose, en privé.**'

Carlisle acquiesça et partit, vers chez moi ainsi que je le lui avais demandé. Jake éloigna ses amis d'un geste de la main.

« **Bella, il leur faut quelqu'un, et j'aimerais vraiment que ce soit toi, si tu es d'accord, bien sûr…**'

« **Jake, je suis un vampire. Je ne peux pas les aider…'**

« **Tu ne veux pas ?**'

« **J'aurais bien aimé, vraiment, mais je ne peux pas franchir la frontière sans briser le Pacte, et je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'un ancien…**'

« **Bella, je peux te donner l'autorisation de passer dans la réserve si tu acceptes ce rôle. Mais tu vas avoir mal, et je ne le ferai que si tu es d'accord. Je ne veux pas t'obliger, mais je pense que tu es celle qui s'en sortira la mieux. Tu sais tout ce qu'il est possible de savoir sur les loups-garous et sur les vampires. S'il te plait …**'

« **Tu sais bien que je n'ai jamais pu te dire non… C'est d'accord.**'

Je ne savais pas vraiment dans quoi je m'engageai, mais si cela pouvait faire plaisir une dernière fois à Jake, j'étais pour. Et j'eus raison, car il sourit dès que je me tus après mon accord.

« **Donne-moi ton poignet, Bella. Ca ne va sans doute pas être très agréable…**'

Je m'exécutai, il se transforma et enfonça ses crocs dans ma peau de pierre. J'avais mal, mais c'était supportable, et il était hors de question que qui que ce soit m'entende. Jake me lâcha enfin, et la sensation de brûlure disparut peu à peu.

« **C'était quoi, ça ?**'

« **Le moyen pour toi d'être la bienvenue dans la réserve. J'ai fait de toi la Protectrice des nouveaux loups. En gros, tu entendras leurs pensées lorsqu'ils seront transformés, mais à la différence de Sam ou moi, ils n'auront accès qu'aux pensées que toi tu veux leur faire parvenir. La distance ne compte pas, mais j'aimerais mieux que tu restes dans le coin. J'espère que tu les aideras**.'

Il me semblait de plus en plus faible, mais il s'effondra complètement quelques secondes après avoir fini de parler. Je me penchai vers lui, il avait perdu connaissance. Je le soulevai relativement facilement et me dirigeai vers le village Quileute. En chemin, je croisai Adriel. Il se précipita pour m'aider à porter Jake jusque chez lui, même si je n'en avais pas besoin. Nous le déposâmes sur son lit, et je serrai sa main avec angoisse. Adriel était parti chercher Chogan, ainsi que je le lui avais demandé. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, et ils se placèrent en face de moi, de l'autre côté de Jacob. Je leur demandai de m'excuser quelques instants, mais j'insistai sur le fait de me prévenir s'il se passait quelque chose. Je téléphonai à Alex. Par chance, il décrocha à la première sonnerie.

« _Isa ?_'

« **Oui, je suis avec Jake, il va mal. Je reste avec lui jusqu'à … Je reste avec lui. Tu diras que je suis malade, pour le lycée. Quant aux Cullen, je préfèrerais qu'ils n'en sachent rien. Tu n'auras qu'à dire que j'ai parfois besoin de me retrouver seule. Au fait, Carlisle a dû te dire qu'on avait redessiné la frontière, donc, tu éviteras de la franchir, s'il te plait. Merci, bon je dois te laisser. Bisous.**'

« _Fais attention._'

Je raccrochai et me précipitai de nouveau au chevet de Jacob. Il n'avait toujours pas bougé.

« **Alors ?**'

« **En dehors du fait qu'il est brûlant et qu'il dort, rien de particulier. On devrait peut-être lui mettre un gant frais sur la tête…**'

Je soupirai et mis délicatement ma main sur son front. Sa main se posa sur la mienne. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, puis les referma.

« **Tu as de la température.**' Constatai-je en souriant un peu.

« **Ciel ! Quelle horreur ! Combien à ton avis ?**'

« **Plus de quarante, mon pauvre Jake, je pense que l'hôpital t'attend. Je crois que le Dr Cullen est le meilleur, peut-être devrions-nous passer chez lui…**'

« **Je préfère rester chez moi, désolé.**'

« **Ce n'est pas grave. Comment te sens-tu ?**'

« **Mal. Je crois que je vieillis…**'

« **Je vais rester là, Jake. J'ai tout mon temps, j'ai prévenu Alex.**'

« **Et Edward ?**'

« **Je… Je n'ai pas de comptes à lui rendre.**'

« **Carlisle …**'

« **Il mentionnera juste le traité, il ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé après. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi… Tout ira bien. Tu veux que je prévienne quelqu'un ?**'

« **Non, j'étais le dernier. Maintenant que tu es là… C'est le moment de nous dire adieu, je crois…**'

« **J'en ai peur, mais on n'est pas obligé tu sais… Pour les gens comme nous, ça n'a plus vraiment la même signification…**'

« **Alors on va plutôt profiter de nos derniers instants… Prends soin de toi, Bella, puisque je ne serai plus là pour le faire…**'

« **Ne t'inquiète pas, le nombre de catastrophes pouvant m'arriver a bien diminué…**'

« **Et, pour _Lui_ ?**'

« **Je ne sais pas Jake, je ne sais vraiment pas…**'

« **Il ne te mérite pas, Bella.**'

« **Pour toi, personne ne me mérite, mais tu as tord. Je ne suis pas si bien que ça… J'aurais dû être là plus tôt.**'

« **Non, Bella. J'aurais aussi pu te prévenir avant. J'avais des doutes, puis des quasi-certitudes, et j'ai attendu quand même. Parce que je pouvais te voir de loin, alors, j'aurais aussi pu faire en sorte que cette scène se déroule plus tôt… Mais tu m'avais trop manqué pour que je me contente de 'Bonjour-Adieu'. Je voulais te voir un peu plus.**'

« **Tu m'as manqué aussi, Jake. Et tu me manqueras horriblement…**'

« **Tu m'oublieras.**'

« **Jamais. Jamais je ne pourrai t'oublier, ni ce que tu as fait pour moi… Je ne pourrai pas te remercier.**'

« **Tu l'as fait. En acceptant mon rôle, tu me remercies et tu me prouves que je comptais vraiment pour toi… Tu es la seule personne en qui j'ai une telle confiance.**'

« **Merci, Jake. Pour tout.**'

« **Bella, au début, cela te semblera un peu déroutant, de les entendre. Mais on s'y habitue, et avec le temps, tu pourras filtrer ce que tu veux entendre à quel moment. Ce sera plus agréable.**'

« **Je supporterai ça, ne t'en fais pas.**'

« **La marque ne partira pas. Tu es liée aux Quileutes pour ton éternité. Dans le dernier tiroir de ma commode, tu trouveras un bracelet éponge, qui représente les Black, j'étais le dernier… Si tu veux bien prendre le relais …**'

« **Bien sûr, Jake. C'est un honneur.**'

Je me dirigeai vers le meuble qu'il m'avait indiqué et pris le large bracelet. Je retournai rapidement près de Jacob, qui me le passa au poignet. Nous avions les yeux fixés sur le ruban noir qui recouvrait mon poignet. Un grand B argenté était visible sous une tête de loup. Je rabattis ma manche et levai les yeux vers Jacob.

« **Je ne sais pas s'ils vont apprécier.**'

« **Je pense qu'ils apprécieraient encore moins la trace de morsure qu'il y a en-dessous.**'

Je souris. Effectivement, aucun traité n'empêcherait Alex de tuer Jacob s'il savait ce qu'il avait fait.  
Enfin, il n'en saurait rien, du moins, pas avant un bon bout de temps, et il ne pourra rien faire à Jacob.

« **Tes amis ne sont plus là ?**'

« **Ils sont sortis il y a un moment déjà… Au moment où on a mentionné le traité, je crois. Je pense qu'ils ont besoin de temps pour y réfléchir. A moins que ce ne soit bientôt leur heure.**'

« **Tu penses ?**'

« **La réserve ne doit pas rester sans protection. Et ils étaient presque prêts. Ecoute, je sais que c'est dur à entendre, mais tu ne pourras pas trahir la réserve. Parce que, même vampire, tu es liée à elle. Si jamais ses Protecteurs disparaissaient, tu ressentirais une douleur insupportable. Je tiens à ce que tu n'essayes même pas de t'y soustraire. Je sais que je te demande beaucoup et que j'aurais dû t'en parler avant, mais je voulais vraiment que tu acceptes.**'

« **Jake, j'aurais tout accepté pour toi. Je n'ai pas l'intention de trahir la réserve, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Tant que je serai là, les Quileutes ne risqueront rien. A part toi, et je ne peux rien faire pour ça, c'est ce qui me gêne le plus.**'

« **Tu es adorable, Bella. Tu restes avec moi alors que tu ne sais même pas ce qui va se passer ni combien de temps cela va prendre.**'

« **J'ai l'éternité devant moi, Jake, je peux prendre du temps pour rester près de toi.**'

« **Tu n'es pas obligée.**' Il y eut un silence.' **Merci.**'

Je reposai une main sur son front (brûlant comme d'habitude) et l'autre sur la sienne. Je sentais les battements de son cœur devenir plus faibles, comme plus fatigués. Il avait fermé les yeux.

Je restai à ses côtés, immobile, à le regarder s'en aller. Je ne pouvais rien faire de plus que d'être là. Parfois, il ouvrait les yeux, et je souriais, et il tentait de me rendre mon sourire. C'était insupportable de voir la douleur déformer ses traits, de plus en plus fréquemment au fil du temps.

Au bout de quelques jours, il rouvrit les yeux une dernière fois et les fixa dans les miens.

« **Merci d'être restée.**'

« **Ca ne me dérange pas.**'

« **Je serai toujours là pour toi. D'ici ou d'ailleurs, je serai avec toi.**'

« **Je sais. Tu me manqueras.**'

« **Je t'aime.**'

« **Moi aussi.**'

Nous nous sommes encore fixés quelques instants, puis il a fermé les yeux. Je l'ai embrassé sur le front puis j'ai tenu ses mains en sentant son cœur ralentir puis s'arrêter.

Je suis sortie de sa chambre cinq secondes pour prévenir les autres, puis je suis retournée m'accrocher à sa main. Les Quileutes étaient en larmes, je sanglotais les yeux secs. Après quelques minutes, ou quelques heures, je ne savais plus vraiment, je me tournai vers les Indiens.

« **Je crois que je vais vous laisser tout organiser… Ce sont vos traditions et c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu … Mais si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à me le demander.**'

Ils hochèrent la tête en signe d'assentiment. Je les saluai puis quittai doucement la pièce, après un dernier regard vers le corps de Jacob.

* * *

Voili voilou ...  
J'ai un peu tardé, mais il est assez long pour que vous me pardonniez, n'est-ce pas??  
Je remercie encore ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews sur le chapitre 4, ça me rassure de voir que je n'écris pas dans le vide ^^.  
Bizouxx à tous et à bientôt !

* * *

Enfin, j'ai lu _Hésitation_ (il était temps) ... et il se peut donc que quelques informations se glissent dans ma fanfiction, puisque je ne sais plus vraiment ce qu'on apprend dans quel livre.  
J'ai aussi vu le film, et même si j'ai préféré les livres, je l'ai trouvé vraiment pas mal.  
Ces deux lignes sont juste là pour vous raconter Twilight dans ma vie, et je suppose que vous vous en foutez pas mal, mais c'est pas grave, il faut bien que je vous prévienne si une idée me venait d'après ces nouveautés...


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou tout le monde !  
Ravie de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre !  
Je suis désolée d'avoir tardé (surtout vu ce qui va suivre, mais j'étais assez occupée ...)  
Enfin, toujours est-il que me revoila avec un chapitre bien plus court que le précédent (navrée) mais qui vous raconte les "vraies" retrouvailles d'Edward et Bella, ça compense, non ?  
Comme d'habitude, je remercie encore les gens qui me laissent des reviews, ça prouve que je n'écris pas si mal et que ça vous plait toujours...  
Bon, je vous laisse, on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre, hein ?  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :****  
Ames sœurs ?**

Je me dirigeai chez moi en courant. Lorsque je passai dans le salon, je remarquai la présence de Rosalie aux côtés d'Alex.

«** Je vais … J'ai besoin de quelques instants… J'arrive.**'

Je me précipitai dans ma chambre, récupérai quelques affaires propres et me rendis dans la salle de bain. J'y restai une bonne demi-heure puis redescendis dans le salon où Alice avait rejoint Rosalie et Alex.

Je n'eus pas besoin de prononcer un mot qu'Alex me serra doucement contre lui. Même si je ne pouvais plus vraiment pleurer, mon corps était secoué de tremblements qu'Alex parvint à calmer petit à petit. Je m'assis près de lui, sur le canapé du salon, en face d'Alice et de Rosalie.

« **Dieu merci, Isa tu vas bien ! Te voir manquer le lycée pendant quatre jours est assez déroutant. Surtout que je ne te vois pas vraiment. Je me suis inquiétée, et je n'étais pas la seule.**'

« **Je t'avais dit que j'allais bien !**' M'écriai-je en me tournant vers Alex.

« **Et tu crois que c'est suffisant ? Isa, tu savais que cela n'allait pas suffire !**'

« **J'étais avec Jacob, à la réserve, je ne vois pas vraiment ce qui aurait pu m'arriver !**'

« **Isa, Carlisle nous a dit pour le traité…**'

« **Ne t'en fais pas, Rosalie, j'ai un accord avec les Quileutes. J'ai obtenu l'autorisation de rester avec Jacob, et d'assister à …**' Je ne pus finir ma phrase.

Alex m'attira à nouveau contre lui, et il me fit parvenir des pensées réconfortantes.

Il me fallut quelques minutes pour me ressaisir. Je me tournai vers lui.

« **Tu es allé au lycée ?**'

« **Pas lundi, mais les derniers jours, oui.**'

« **Quelle est mon excuse ?**'

« **Ta mère était atteinte d'un cancer incurable, en phase terminale, tu es restée avec elle. Je t'ai accompagnée et je suis rentré lundi soir.**'

« **Merci.**'

« **Je t'en prie, Iz, tu sais que même si je ne comprends pas toujours tes choix, je te soutiens**.'

« **Merci. Et vous les filles, ça va ?**'

« **On s'inquiétait un peu pour toi… Mais nous sommes rassurées maintenant que tu es rentrée. Tu devrais quand même faire attention, avec ces loups-garous dans la réserve, ce n'est pas vraiment prudent…**'

« **Je ne sais même pas comment tu peux le supporter !**'

« **C'est mon ami, Alice ! Enfin… c'était, alors tu es gentille et tu ne continues pas sur cette voie !**'

« **D'accord, d'accord…**'

Elle se tut un instant, regarda Rosalie qui haussa les épaules, et se tourna vers moi.

« **Oui, Alice ?**'

« **Tu devrais parler à Edward.**'

Je ne répondis pas. Alex le fit à ma place.

« **Pourquoi ?**'

« **Parce qu'il s'inquiète pour toi, lui aussi ! Et parce que maintenant que tu es un vampire, tu n'as plus qu'à devenir une Cullen.'**

Rosalie envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes de sa sœur alors que je m'étouffai (façon de parler, bien sûr, les Vampires ne s'étouffent pas).

« **Quoi ?**' M'écriai-je en même temps qu'Alex.

« **Alice ! Tu aurais pu être un peu moins directe !**' S'exclama Rosalie.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Alice ? Parce que j'avoue que je ne comprends pas comment cette idée a bien pu te venir à l'esprit !**'

« **C'est assez paradoxal en fait… Tu faisais partie de la famille alors que tu étais humaine, et maintenant que tu es comme nous, tu n'es plus avec nous. Ce devrait être l'inverse.**'

« **Alice, je suis très bien ici. Et je ne suis pas seule.**'

« **Tu es mariée avec Alex ?**'

Nous éclatâmes de rire tous les deux, puis je montrai mes deux mains à Alice, qui put ainsi remarquer que je ne portai aucune alliance. Cependant, mes manches étaient un peu remontées. Rosalie tendit le bras vers moi et retroussa un peu plus haut ma manche droite, laissant apparaître le bracelet noir. Elle le fit tourner et les trois vampires se penchèrent sur le motif qui ornait à présent mon poignet.

« **Qu'est-ce que … ?**' Commença Alice.

« **C'est un souvenir de Jacob.**'

« **C'est joli.**' Finit par dire Rosalie.

« **Merci.**'

« **Bon Dieu, Isa ! Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas vivre normalement ?**'

« **Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Alice**.'

« **Je te parle de ton "amitié" avec ces toutous !**'

« **C'est sûr que c'est beaucoup plus normal d'être un vampire…**'

« **Mais enfin, comment peux-tu les supporter ?**'

« **Ils étaient mes amis, Alice ! Jake a été là pour moi à l'époque de ma vie où j'en avais le plus besoin ! Il était mon meilleur ami ! Pour lui, je suis prête à apprécier tous les autres, et je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de me forcer !**'

« **Mais c'est contre nature !**'

« **Devenir amie avec des vampires l'était plus quand j'étais humaine ! Je me rappelle de la dernière période de ma vie comme de la plus douloureuse, et si j'y ai survécu, c'est uniquement grâce à Jacob ! Il était, il est et il restera mon ami ! Je l'aimais, je l'aime et je l'aimerai toujours ! Il n'est plus là, mais il m'a demandé de rester aux côtés de ses amis, je le ferai ! Je ne te demande pas ton avis, Alice, et même si tu me le donnais, je n'en tiendrais pas compte !**'

J'étais furieuse. Je n'avais pas chassé depuis plusieurs jours, je venais de perdre Jacob et elle me parlait de contre-nature. En tant que vampire, je me demandais bien qu'est-ce qui était naturel ou pas.

« **D'accord Isa, d'accord… Je ne dirai plus rien sur ce sujet.**'

« **Merci Alice.**'

« **Je crois que nous allons rentrer.**' Déclara Rosalie après un instant de silence.

« **Edward passera sûrement te voir.**' Ajouta Alice avant de se lever et de suivre sa sœur vers la sortie.

Je les regardai partir en soupirant. J'entendis alors la voix d'Alex derrière moi.

« **Tu veux que j'aille chasser ce soir ?**'

« **Pourquoi ?**'

« **S'il vient… Tu préfèrerais sans doute être seule.**'

« **Comment tu … ?**'

« **Tu ne crois toujours pas à ces histoires d'âmes sœurs ? Toi et Edward êtes liés… Et Alice n'est certainement pas venue aujourd'hui par hasard.**'

« **Si tu veux, tu peux rester. Mais attention à ne prendre aucun risque vis-à-vis des élèves demain.**'

« **Je vais aller chasser. Je repasserai prendre mes affaires demain matin. Mais ne pars pas sans me prévenir, s'il te plait. Je voudrai au-moins te dire au-revoir.**'

« **Je ne compte aller nulle part, ne t'en fais pas. Je serai là quand tu rentreras.**'

« **Merci.**'

Il monta dans sa chambre pour revêtir une tenue appropriée à la chasse, redescendit dans le salon où je me trouvais toujours, m'embrassa sur la joue et fila à la recherche de son dîner.

Quand il eut refermé la porte de la maison, je montai dans ma chambre et m'assis en tailleur sur mon lit, la photo de Jake et moi devant mes jambes. Je n'entendais plus rien, sinon mes sanglots secs, et je fus donc assez étonnée de voir Edward Cullen passer par ma fenêtre pour atterrir devant moi. Je poussai un cri de surprise mais me ressaisis bien vite (pratiques facultés vampiriques).

« **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**'

« **Tu ne répondais pas en bas et il fallait que je te vois.**'

« **Oh, et pourquoi donc ?**'

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« **A ton avis, Bella ?**'

« **Isa, s'il te plait.**'

« **Ok. Isa, comment tu as fait pour ne pas m'entendre ? Les vampires ont une ouïe surdéveloppée…**'

« **Je suis un vampire d'exception.**' Je souris, lui aussi.' **Et j'étais occupée.**'

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la photo devant moi.

« **Qui est-ce ?**'

« **Jacob et moi. Peu avant sa transformation et la mienne.**'

« **Sa transformation ?**'

« **C'est un loup-garou. Enfin, c'était.'**

Mon regard tomba sur les trois mots écrits au dos de la photo qu'Edward tenait toujours et je dus faire un immense effort pour rester calme, ce qui n'échappa pas à Edward. Il tourna le cliché et lut à son tour le commentaire de Jacob. Je vis son visage se crisper.

« **Il est parti aujourd'hui… J'ai du mal à m'y faire…**'

Edward me regarda fixement. Il dû notamment remarqué le bout de bracelet qui dépassait de sous ma chemise noire. Comme Rosalie, mais beaucoup plus lentement, il attrapa mon poignet et souleva ma manche. Il haussa un sourcil en remarquant le dessin.

« **Un loup, et un B…**'

« **Souvenir de Jacob.**' Je répétai les mêmes mots que quelques instants plus tôt.

« **Oh.**'

Il n'ajouta rien et nous restâmes un long moment immobiles, en silence. Il finit tout de même par lâcher ma main. Il détacha ses yeux de mon poignet et les plongea dans les miens. Le souffle me manqua, heureusement que je n'avais plus besoin de respirer. Je me forçai à inspirer avant de parler.

« **Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?**'

« **Tu m'en veux ?**'

« **Evidemment.**'

Ok, j'avais peut-être manqué de tact, mais qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu répondre d'autre.

« **Okay. Pourquoi ?**'

Il avait bientôt fini avec ses questions ? Je retins difficilement un « A ton avis » sarcastique et choisis de tenter la politesse. Il paraît que tout est plus face quand on reste poli.

« **Eh bien peut-être parce que tu m'as laissée, tu m'as fait mal Edward, alors que tu m'avais promis que tu ne m'en ferais pas ! Et en prime tu as convaincu Alice de faire comme toi ! Je comptais si peu pour toi ? Je peux parfaitement comprendre que tu ne m'aimais pas, Edward, mais si tu avais eu un minimum d'amitié ou de respect pour moi, tu aurais pu t'y prendre un peu plus gentiment pour me quitter, et me laisser revoir Alice…**'

Pour la politesse et le calme, je crois que je manquais encore un peu d'entraînement. Je ne pus prononcer un mot de plus. Sans que je le réalise, il se trouva derrière moi et passa ses bras autour de mon corps. Il me rapprocha doucement de lui, probablement pour voir si j'allais m'enfuir, mais j'étais totalement incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit dans un moment pareil, et encore moins à me détacher de lui. C'était quand même assez embêtant d'être si amoureuse !

« **Ca me tue que tu penses au fait que je n'ai pas laissé Alice te parler alors que j'avais toutes les peines du monde à te laisser, moi.**'

« **Tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie, mais tu n'avais pas à éloigner Alice de moi comme ça !**'

S'il continuait, je n'allais pas tenir longtemps avant de m'énerver vraiment, en plus, je n'avais pas chassé depuis près d'une semaine puisque je restais avec Jacob.

« **Malheureusement non, je ne fais pas ce que je veux de ma vie. Sinon, je serais resté avec toi et tu serais morte de vieillesse, paisible et heureuse, peut-être entourée de tes enfants et petits-enfants…**'

« **Arrête !**'

Qu'était-il donc en train de me raconter ? Je ne comprenais plus rien.

« **Quoi ?**'

« **Ne me parle pas de la vie que j'aurais pu avoir ! J'aime ma vie, mais je préfère ne pas imaginer que j'aurais pu avoir mieux ! C'est assez compréhensible, il me semble !**'

« **D'accord, je comprends.**'

Il y eut un nouveau silence, puis il reprit.

« **Est-ce que je peux prendre le fait que tu ne sois pas partie en courant après avoir revu la famille comme un signe qui prouve que tu ne m'as pas oublié ?**'

Je le regardai avec de grands yeux.

« **Je te demande pardon ?**'

« **Ai-je encore une chance de me faire pardonner ?**'

« **Je ne suis pas un vampire comme les autres.**'

« **Que veux-tu dire ?**'

« **Je ne crois pas aux histoires d'âmes sœurs d'Alex.**'

« **C'est-à-dire ?**'

« **Alex pense que chaque vampire est fait pour rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre, un vampire, ou un humain qu'il peut transformer ou tuer. Une seule personne, pour l'éternité. Alex est persuadé que je suis ta personne, et que tu es mon âme sœur, c'est pour ça qu'il a tellement peur que je m'en aille.**'

« **Je pense comme lui, que tu es celle dont j'ai besoin**.'

« **Tu n'aurais pas dû partir, j'aurais pu y croire aussi.**'

« **En quoi mon départ a-t-il quelque chose à voir avec ça ? Je suis revenu, non ?**'

« **Dans mon idée, on ne laisse pas son âme sœur, désolée. Et si tu n'étais pas parti, je ne me serais sûrement jamais rendue compte que je pouvais aimer quelqu'un d'autre.'**

Devant son air ahuri, je jugeai bon de préciser ma pensée.

« **Si je ne peux pas croire aux âmes sœurs telles qu'il l'entend, c'est parce que je sais qu'il est possible d'aimer plusieurs personnes. Je ne peux plus croire qu'il n'y a qu'une seule personne qu'on aime pour l'éternité, les autres n'étant que des essais, des tentatives d'oublier sa solitude. J'ai déjà rencontré deux personnes qui auraient pu être mes âmes sœurs, qui me dit qu'il n'y en a pas d'autres ?**'

« **Tu as rencontré plusieurs vampires pouvant être tes âmes sœurs ?**'

« **Un seul, les autres ne sont certainement pas les miennes. Mon autre personne n'était pas un vampire. Je te l'avais dit, je ne suis pas un vampire ordinaire.**'

Je lui fis un demi sourire, qu'il peina à me rendre.

« **Tu n'étais pas une humaine ordinaire, pourquoi donc aurais-tu perdu cette caractéristiques lors de ta transformation ?**'

Il patienta quelques secondes, puis reprit :

« **Tu as rencontré beaucoup de vampires ?**'

« **Depuis que vous êtes partis, de nouveau Laurent et Victoria, et Alex bien sûr, et quelques nomades. Sinon, je crois que vous êtes sept…**'

« **Tu penses qu'Alex est ton âme sœur ?**'

« **Alex est mon meilleur ami, pas mon âme sœur… Et je t'ai dit qu'il n'y avait qu'un vampire parmi mes moitiés supposées.**'

« **Je peux bien chercher à savoir qui c'est, non ?**'

Je le dévisageai avec stupeur. Un instant je pensais « Le fait-il exprès ou est-il complètement débile ? » J'avoue que j'étais assez satisfaite de savoir qu'il ne pouvait pas lire mes pensées. Finalement, je craquai, s'il ne savait pas lire mes pensées, je les dirais à voix haute.

« **Tu le fais exprès ou tu es complètement stupide ?**'

Je plaquai mes mains sur ma bouche avant même la fin de la phrase.

« **Désolée, je ne voulais pas dire ça.**'

Il me regardait avec un air de totale incompréhension.

« **Si tu m'avais écoutée correctement, j'ai dit qui était mon vampire d'âme sœur. Enfin, qui aurait pu être, plutôt, puisque je ne crois pas à ce genre d'histoires.**'

Je le vis repasser mentalement notre conversation. Son visage s'éclaira soudain.

« **Tu penses que je pourrais être ton âme sœur ?**'

« **Alex le pense.**' Précisai-je.' **Je crois que tu aurais pu l'être, si je pensais que c'était vrai, si tu ne m'avais pas abandonnée et si je n'avais pas rencontré quelqu'un d'autre qui aurait aussi pu l'être**.'

Son sourire s'effaça.

« **Désolée, je ne voulais pas te blesser.**'

Pourquoi étais-je incapable de lui en vouloir au point de m'excuser pour une chose dont je n'étais pas vraiment responsable – en tous cas moins que lui - ? Je soupirai.

« **Qui est cette autre personne ?**'

« **Jake.**'

Ses yeux se reposèrent sur la photo.

« **Le loup-garou…**'

« **Il était humain quand je l'ai rencontré...**'

Je me tus soudainement. Edward s'assit en face de moi.

« **Je viens de découvrir que je suis la seule à l'avoir vu devenir un loup-garou puis partir… Ceux qui lui tenaient compagnie sont partis il y a plus de vingt ans, et ceux qui sont encore là ne l'étaient pas à l'époque. Je ne sais pas comment ils vont le prendre… Et pour les dates…**'

Justement, mon téléphone sonna. J'avais laissé mon numéro aux Quileutes, aussi, je ne fus pas étonnée de ne pas reconnaître le numéro.

« **Allô ?**'

« _Isabella, c'est Adriel._'

« **Salut, qu'y a-t-il ?**'

« _Personne ne connaît la date de naissance de Jake… Il a dit que tu étais une vieille amie, est-ce que tu la connais ?_'

« **Trois juillet, je ne sais pas l'année, désolée.**'

« _Ok. Pas grave. Rendez-vous lundi matin, neuf heures et demi, devant chez lui._'

« **Je serai là.**'

« _A lundi alors, Isabella._'

« **A lundi.**'

Je raccrochai et me tournai vers Edward.

« **Tu devrais y aller. Je dois aller au lycée et Alex ne va pas tarder à rentrer.**'

Il se leva de mon lit et se dirigea vers ma fenêtre. Je le suivis pour refermer derrière lui.

Il se tourna soudain vers moi et m'embrassa, doucement. Je restai figée de stupeur. Il se pencha et murmura un « Je t'aime » à mon oreille, puis il enjamba le rebord de ma fenêtre et disparut dans la nuit.

Je me rallongeai sur mon lit en attendant le retour d'Alex, en regrettant Jacob mais aussi – et surtout – en pensant à Edward, au fait qu'il m'ait embrassée, aux derniers mots qu'il avait prononcés et aux sentiments que j'éprouvais –encore et toujours – pour lui.

* * *

Et me revoila pour mes petits commentaires de fin de chapitre !  
Donc, les retrouvailles (où ils se parlent) d'Edward et Bella ... Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?  
Je vous ai dit que j'avais lu le T3 et vu le film, je suis donc navrée si certaines idées de ce chapitre en proviennent, malheureusement, je n'ai pas suffisamment de mémoire pour savoir lesquelles, et même s'il y en a (mais je pense que si, puisqu'après tout, c'est normal d'être influencé par les choses qu'on lit ou qu'on voit, non ?  
Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura suffisamment plus pour que vous preniez le temps de me laisser une petite (ou grande, si vous êtes inspirés) review ... ^^  
Bizouxx à tous !


	7. Chapter 7

Encore merci à ceux qui ont reviewé le chapitre 6.  
J'apprécie vraiment les longues reviews avec vos commentaires, vos opinions et vos conseils !  
Mais rassurez-vous, une petite review juste pour me dire que vous avez aimé me fait très plaisir aussi.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 7 :  
Transformations**

Lorsqu'Alex rentra, je lui laissai quelques minutes pour se rendre plus présentable puis descendis le rejoindre dans le salon.

« **Alors, la chasse a été bonne ?**'

« **Pas mal. J'ai croisé Emmett et Jasper Cullen. Et la tienne ?**'

« **J'ai croisé Edward Cullen.**'

Je baissais la tête, sans rougir toutefois, et il me sourit.

« **Et alors ?**'

« **Nous avons discuté.'**

Heureusement que je ne pouvais plus rougir. Malheureusement, j'étais toujours une piètre menteuse, et Alex me connaissait trop bien pour laisser passer ça.

« **Oh, vous avez discuté… Et de quoi donc, ma chère petite sœur ?**'

Je grognai. Pas vraiment méchamment, mais juste pour faire comprendre à Alex qu'il m'agaçait.

«** De tes stupides histoires d'âmes sœurs. Il y croit encore, lui… enfin, j'en ai eu l'impression.**'

« **Je te l'avais dit, Iz ! Tu dois être la seule à avoir deux âmes sœurs ! Enfin, maintenant, tu n'as plus vraiment le choix… Désolé.**'

J'avais grondé de manière assez menaçante cette fois, lorsqu'il avait parlé de Jacob avec cette décontraction assez vexante.

« **Enfin, si tu es son âme sœur, ce dont je ne doute pas, il ne va pas te lâcher…**'

« **Tu sais que ça fait très jeune fille romantique, tes histoires ?**'

« **Tu n'es pas romantique, Iz, il faut bien que je le sois pour nous deux.**'

« **Tu es stupide !**'

Je ris et lui envoyai un coup de coude dans les côtes, il fit semblant d'avoir mal et je ricanai.

« **Nous allons devoir y aller.**'

J'acquiesçai et filai sous la douche. Dans ma chambre, j'enfilai une chemise noire avec des manches qui se resserraient aux poignets, un pantalon en cuir noir et une paire de bottes à talons, noires également. C'était ma manière de porter le deuil de mon ami, d'une de mes âmes sœurs. Alex se contentait de porter une chemise noire avec un jean, juste pour m'accompagner.

Nous retrouvâmes les trois Cullen scolarisés devant le lycée. A mon grand étonnement, ils étaient vêtus de la même façon qu'Alex, c'était assez étrange de voir Alice sans ses excentricités. Je leur adressai un grand sourire, qu'ils me rendirent.

« **Merci.**' Murmurai-je.

Nous nous dirigeâmes tous ensemble vers le bâtiment, sous les regards toujours curieux et admiratifs des autres élèves.

« **C'est toujours aussi déroutant de lire leurs pensées, même si elles se ressemblent toutes.**'

« **Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ?**'

« **Les filles sont déçues que même triste tu sois encore aussi jolie, les garçons … imaginent différentes façons de te consoler…**'

« **Quoi ?!**'

« **Désolé, c'est ce qu'ils pensent… Mais ils ont assez peur.**'

« **Peur ?**'

« **Que tu les rejettes, et de moi, ce qui explique que je perçois tout ça de façon très nette**.'

« **Excuse-moi, je te rejoins en cours.**'

Je venais d'apercevoir Chogan, à l'autre bout du parking. Il était lui aussi vêtu tout en noir.

« **Que se passe-t-il ?**'

« **C'est Adriel, il est malade, je ne comprends pas, il allait très bien… Ses parents sont très inquiets… Moi aussi d'ailleurs…**'

« **Calme-toi, par contre, il vaudrait mieux que ses parents s'éloignent, ils risquent pas mal à rester trop près de lui…**'

Je me mordis nerveusement la lèvre.

« **Que veux-tu dire ? Il est contagieux tu crois ?**'

« **En quelque sorte… Ecoute, je vais passer le prendre en sortant du lycée, en attendant, éloigne ses parents de lui, je sais que ça va être dur pour eux, mais c'est le mieux, du moins pour l'instant. Moi, je suis immunisée, c'est arrivé aussi à Jake… Tu peux m'expliquer comment se rendre chez lui ?**'

« **Tu termines à quelle heure ?**'

« **Seize heures.**'

« **Je passerai te chercher, je te montrerai.**'

« **Merci. Maintenant, excuse-moi, mais il faut que j'aille en cours.**'

Il me salua d'un signe de la main et retourna vers sa voiture, de mon côté, je courus et arrivai en classe avec une minute de retard. Je frappai et entrai.

« **Excusez-moi, professeur.**'

« **Je comprends, Mlle Enya, ce genre d'événement est perturbant, asseyez-vous.**'

Je m'exécutai et rejoignis ma place auprès d'Alex. Il posa sa main sur la mienne.

_« Les professeurs sont au courant, pour ta mère._

_« Merci. Je ne rentre pas avec toi ce soir. J'ai quelqu'un à voir._

_« Tu vas retrouver ton âme sœur ?_

_« Ne recommence pas avec ça, s'il te plait. Et non, je dois juste rendre service à un ami, que tu n'aimes pas._

_« Ok. Je rentrerai seul._

_« Est-ce que cela te dérangerait de demander aux Cullen de t'héberger jusqu'à lundi…'_

Il se tourna vers moi, stupéfait…

« **On en parle tout à l'heure.**' Murmurai-je.

Nous nous reconcentrâmes tous deux sur le cours, mais je le sentais m'envoyer des regards à la fois interrogateurs et peinés.

Nous retrouvâmes les Cullen à notre table pour déjeuner.

Alice nous interrogea sitôt assis.

« **Pourquoi voulez-vous venir chez nous ? Il ya un problème ?**'

« **Pas vraiment.**'

Je n'osai pas regarder Alex. Je fixai Alice.

« **Vous avez toujours une chambre d'amis ?**'

« **Bien sûr, nous avons la même maison et le même nombre d'habitants.**'

« **Est-ce que vous pourriez héberger Alex jusqu'à lundi ? J'ai besoin d'être seule à la maison…**'

« **Tu veux revoir ton âme sœur, c'est ça ?**'

« **Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, Alex ! Si c'était ça, je ne te demanderais pas de partir.**'

« **Mais alors c'est quoi ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas de moi chez nous !**'

« **Ce sera plus facile pour lui s'il n'y a pas de vampires**.'

«** Plus facile pour qui ?**'

Je baissai la tête, gênée, puis finis par lâcher le nom.

« **Adriel.**'

Les quatre savaient qui il était, et ils se redressèrent soudain.

« **Tu veux vraiment plomber ma théorie des âmes sœurs ? Deux c'était déjà extraordinaire mais trois, tu exagères, Iz… Et tu ne peux pas te contenter d'un vampire, ou même d'un humain ? Non, il faut encore que tu t'entiches d'un loup-garou !**'

Fort heureusement, notre conversation était incompréhensible pour les autres personnes dans la salle.

« **Je ne m'en suis pas entichée, Al'… C'est un ami de … de Jacob, donc le mien, et j'ai promis d'être à leurs côtés quand ils en auraient besoin, et c'est le moment pour Adriel. Juste jusqu'à lundi, après, j'ai une autre idée, ne t'en fais pas.**'

« **Nous accueillerons Alex avec plaisir, Isa.**' Affirma Rosalie.

« **Merci.**'

« **Bon, bon, j'irai chez les Cullen… Mais tu me le revaudras !**'

« **Tout ce que tu veux !**'

Il sourit et je regrettai instantanément mes paroles.

« **Admet qu'Edward est ton âme sœur.**'

Les autres se figèrent, guettant ma réaction. Je soupirai.

« **Edward est une de mes âmes sœurs. Tu sais bien que je fais des efforts, je ne crois pas à ses bêtises…**'

« **Je sais, et c'est déjà pas mal que tu admettes cela.**'

« **Je l'avais admis depuis longtemps, tu sais ?**'

« **Oui, mais je suis quand même ravi que tu le dises. Ca fait plus réel.**'

« **Tu es stupide !**'

Nous éclatâmes tous de rire alors qu'il m'envoyait un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« **Est-ce que ce serait mal vu de manquer les cours cet après-midi ? J'ai plein de choses à faire…'**

« **Ne t'en fais pas, Iz, c'est tout à fait possible que tu aies un peu perdu l'habitude du monde et je suis sûr que personne ne t'en voudras si tu ne le supportes pas encore…**'

« **Merci Al' !**'

Je me levai sans précipitation, essayant de ralentir mes mouvements. Je jetai le contenu entier de mon plateau – ce qui confirmerait mon état de mal-être – et me dirigeai vers la sortie. J'entendis les autres discuter.

« **Merci d'essayer de la pousser vers Edward…**'

« **C'est pour elle que je le fais. Je crois qu'elle va vraiment avoir besoin de quelqu'un après la mort de Jacob, et je pense que c'est lui qui sera le plus à même de l'aider.**'

Je soupirai discrètement. J'appréciais qu'Alex se préoccupe de moi, mais pas à son détriment. Si, par le plus grand des hasards, je retournais vers Edward, il devrait retourner à sa solitude. Les Cullen lui proposeraient sûrement de rester, mais je le connaissais suffisamment pour savoir qu'il se sentirait de trop. J'espérais juste qu'il réussirait à sauver quelqu'un d'autre.

Je montai dans la voiture et rentrai à la maison. Je commençai par faire le sac d'Alex, que je posai dans l'entrée de sa chambre, puis j'entrepris de nettoyer la maison. Quand j'eus fini, elle sentait le propre plus que les vampires, ce dont je fus soulagée. Je me trouvai devant le lycée cinq minutes avant la sonnerie.

Je laissai un mot indiquant à Alex d'essayer de ne pas trop marquer la maison en passant récupérer ses affaires sur le tableau de bord, puis je rejoignis Chogan.

Je regardai Alex lire le mot puis lever la tête dans ma direction. Je lui adressai un signe de la main qu'il me renvoya, puis je m'installai côté conducteur.

« **Tu vas mal, toi aussi. Montre-moi le chemin et vous venez tous les deux avec moi.**'

Il acquiesça, et moins de dix minutes plus tard – grâce à la vitesse de la voiture – nous nous trouvâmes devant chez Adriel.

« **Reste ici.**'

Je me précipitai à l'intérieur où je trouvai la mère d'Adriel, effondrée.

« **C'est vous l'amie de mon fils ?**'

« **Oui, ne vous en faites pas, c'est déjà arrivé, je sais ce qu'il faut faire, et je suis immunisée contre tous les effets secondaires. Je vous le ramènerai dès qu'il ira mieux.**'

Elle hocha la tête, surprise. Je me rendis dans la chambre du futur loup, le soulevai facilement et ressortis, tout en récupérant un sac de ses affaires au passage. Sa mère me regarda passer, incrédule, mais je me contentai de la saluer et de quitter la maison. Je le déposai à l'arrière de la voiture et filai chez Chogan, qui me guida. Je demandai à sa mère de me laisser quelques affaires, puis nous repartîmes.

Arrivée à la maison, je remarquai qu'Adriel bougeait beaucoup et qu'il respirait très fort. Je l'installai dans ma chambre, alors que son ami prit place au salon. Sur la porte de la chambre d'Alex, je trouvai un mot.

_Iz,  
Je comprends que tu l'aimes et que tu veuilles faire quelque chose pour lui, mais t'occuper de ses amis est dangereux, tant pour toi que pour eux.  
Le Dr Cullen m'a un peu expliqué l'histoire des vampires, des loups et du traité et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à te rendre chez eux, et lui non plus.  
Il dit que lorsqu'il vous a quitté, Jacob avait dit que vous vous arrangeriez. J'aimerais vraiment que tu m'expliques tout ceci, même si les Cullen sont très accueillants, c'est étrange de ne plus être à la maison, avec toi.  
Si cela est possible, je préfèrerais que les toutous ne squattent pas ma chambre.  
Fais attention à toi, Iz, et passe me chercher chez les Cullen quand tout sera terminé. Je crois que tu avais un autre plan à partir de lundi, mais je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu ne bouges pas.  
Tu me manques.  
A bientôt.  
Alex. _

Je soupirai.

Au même instant, Adriel hurla dans ma chambre. Dieu merci, j'avais tout rangé et verrouillé mes placards. Je m'installai dos à la porte – à l'extérieur bien sûr – et essayai d'entendre ses pensées. Au bout de quelques minutes, après un nouveau hurlement, je parvins à établir le contact.

_« Adriel ? C'est Isabella… Est-ce que tu m'entends ?'_

_« Où suis-je ? Où es-tu ?'_

_« Tu es dans ma chambre, ne t'en fais pas. Je suis de l'autre côté de la porte.'_

_« Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?'_

_« Essaye de rester calme, Adriel, d'accord. Je suis avec toi. Souviens-toi de Jake, des légendes qu'il racontait… Rappelle-toi de ces histoires, que tu ne croyais pas alors qu'elles étaient vraies. Tu es un loup-garou, Adriel, un Protecteur, et tu dois veiller à ce que les vampires n'attaquent pas ton clan.'_

Je l'entendis hurler à nouveau. Dieu merci, nous n'avions pas de voisins.

« _Adriel, calme-toi… Je suis là. Ils ont besoin de toi. Ne t'en fais pas, ça va passer.'_

En réalité, je ne savais rien. Pourquoi Jacob avait-il voulu que ce soit moi qui m'occupe d'eux ?

Soudain, une intense douleur secoua mon poignet, là où Jake m'avait mordue. Mon hurlement fit écho au sien. Quelques secondes plus tard, Alex, Edward, Emmett et Jasper étaient à mes côtés, fouillant le couloir du regard, probablement à la recherche de ce qui m'avait fait hurler. Je me forçai à les regarder pour leur répondre.

« **Ce n'est rien, j'ai juste été surprise. Que faites-vous ici ?**'

« **On n'était pas rassuré de te savoir avec des loups-garous.**'

« **Je vais bien, ne vous en faites pas. Vous devriez y aller, je ne voulais pas qu'ils soient en contact avec l'odeur des vampires, mais je crois que c'est raté pour cette fois…**'

Je grimaçai et les regardai aller s'enfermer dans la chambre d'Alex, pour ne pas être trop loin au cas où. Je soupirai avant de me reconcentrer vers l'ami qui se trouvait dans ma chambre.

_« Adriel ?'_

Pas de réponse.

_« Adriel ?'_

Toujours rien.

« **Adriel ?!**'

« **Isa ?**'

Je soupirai de soulagement.

« **Il y a des affaires à toi sous mon lit. Je te laisse dix minutes et j'entre. Allonge-toi quand tu auras fini.**'

Ce délai passé, je déverrouillai la porte de ma chambre et m'apprêtai à entrer quand deux paires de bras me tirèrent en arrière. Je n'eus pas besoin de me retourner pour reconnaître Edward et Alex.

« **Lâchez-moi et sortez ! Ce sera suffisamment dur pour lui sans que quatre odeurs vampiriques ne se rajoutent !**'

« **Isa c'est dangereux !**'

« **Alex, je suis une grande fille, je t'assure que je peux me débrouiller seule. Lui non. Il a besoin de moi. Alors vous allez me lâcher et vous éloigner de cette porte afin qu'il sente le moins possible votre odeur. Il est déjà suffisamment inquiet et il m'attend.**'

En effet, je pouvais ressentir son inquiétude vis-à-vis de mon absence grâce à notre lien.

Je me dégageai, ouvris ma porte, entrai et fermai ma chambre à clef avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Je croisai les yeux étonnés d'Adriel.

« **Que s'est-il passé ?**'

« Tu es devenu un Protecteur des Quileutes, Adriel. Tiens.'

Je lui tendis la lettre que j'avais trouvée dans un tiroir chez Jacob et la lus par-dessus son épaule.

_Cher Protecteur,  
Tu étais un simple adolescent vivant tranquillement dans la Réserve de La Push et aujourd'hui, tu te retrouves avec d'énormes responsabilités. Traditionnellement, ce sont les anciens qui doivent t'expliquer ceci, cependant, les Vampires ayant quitté Forks depuis longtemps, ils ne sont plus là, sauf moi, Jacob Black, mais je n'en ai plus pour longtemps –_ je hoquetai_. En fait, je suis mort au moment où tu lis cette lettre. Les Protecteurs – ou Loups-garous, si tu préfères – doivent protéger les humains des Vampires. Ils sont revenus à Forks il y a deux ans, et c'est normalement à ce moment que tu as commencé à grandir à nouveau, stupéfiant, non ? Peu importe. Mon Alpha a vécu seul sa transformation, et nous l'avons vécue après lui dans ses pensées, car oui, nous partageons nos pensées. Je sais donc à quel point c'est désagréable et déroutant. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de t'épargner cette souffrance. Je connaissais quelqu'un, avant, et je suis sûr qu'elle va accepter. D'ailleurs, c'est sûrement elle qui t'a donné cette lettre. Enfin… je dois te dire que si c'est elle, c'est un Vampire – _il leva la tête vers moi_ – , mais ne t'en fais pas, elle ne peut tout simplement pas te faire de mal sans s'en faire à elle-même, je m'en suis occupé. Je suis sûr qu'elle lit cette lettre en même temps que toi – _je soupirai, il me connaissait trop_ – alors j'en profite pour lui répéter ce qu'elle sait déjà, je t'aime, ma Bella, et je te fais confiance. Ne t'en fais pas pour eux parce qu'ils sont jeunes et qu'ils t'inquiètent, je te connais, ils sont Protecteurs parce qu'ils le peuvent. Revenons à nous, cher ami qui va prendre le relais. Tu dois savoir que les Vampires, sauf Bella, n'ont pas le droit de passer la frontière de la Réserve, ni de tuer ou transformer un humain à Forks. En échange, nous gardons le secret sur leur véritable nature. Il va te falloir t'entraîner à te transformer, et à contrôler tes pensées puisqu'il est extrêmement difficile d'avoir des secrets pour la meute. Enfin, tout cela mettra du temps à se mettre en place, mais ne t'en fais pas, tu ne seras jamais seul. Notre télépathie marche sur des kilomètres de distance.  
A présent, il ne me reste qu'à te souhaiter bonne chance, à toi, à Bella, et au reste du groupe.  
Adieu.  
Jacob Black.  
PS : Ma Bella, mon âme sœur, je t'aime, d'ici ou d'ailleurs, prends soin de toi._

J'étais au bord des larmes – toujours inexistantes – et Adriel me fit un sourire gêné.

« **Désolé de ne pas vous avoir cru.**'

« **Je comprends, j'ai moi-même eu du mal à le croire au début.**'

Je n'eus pas le temps de discuter plus car la porte vola en éclats et les quatre vampires se retrouvèrent dans le champ de vision d'un loup-garou qui venait à peine de subir cette transformation.

Par réflexe, je me plaçai devant lui.

« **Dégagez !'**

Trop tard, Adriel s'était transformé.

« _Recule ! S'il te plait, ils sont quatre, ils ne te feront rien…'_

A ma grande surprise, il obéit.

« _Peux-tu te retransformer ?'_

_« Non. Pas tant qu'ils sont là. Désolé.'_

_« Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'en fais pas.'_

« **Reculez ! Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment ! Et rentrez chez vous avec Alex, maintenant que vous savez que je ne risque rien…**'

« **Que tu ne risques rien ?**'

« **Il ne me fera pas de mal, on en discutera plus tard. Sortez, et sans passer par le salon de préférence, j'en ai un autre qui ne va pas tarder.**'

Ils se dirigent vers la chambre d'Alex. Celui-ci se retourne vers moi.

« **Fais attention à toi…**'

« **Ne t'inquiète pas, je passerai te chercher chez les Cullen en bonne santé.**'

« **Je t'attendrai.**'

Ils disparurent.

« _Ils sont partis, calme-toi maintenant et essaye de te retransformer… S'il te plait.'_

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était à nouveau humain.

Je lui lançai de nouvelles affaires pour qu'il se change, ce qu'il fit pendant que je me retournais.

« **Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?**'

« **Ne t'en fais pas, c'est normal. Jake a oublié de le préciser dans sa lettre, mais c'est toujours dur de se contrôler au début. Quand vous serez plusieurs, ce devrait être plus facile, mais tu comprendras facilement que je ne suis pas vraiment experte en ce genre de chose, je suis plutôt de l'autre côté en fait … Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Sam a survécu tout seul, avec mon aide, ce devrait quand même être plus facile. Bon, avant tout, il faut que tu comprennes que tu devras réussir à te transformer dans les deux sens assez rapidement. Mais ne panique pas, il te faudra du temps. Mais si tu envisages déjà ce qui va se passer, ça devrait être plus simple pour y arriver. Il te faut quelque chose ?**'

« **J'ai faim.**'

J'avais oublié ce détail. Les loups-garous mangeaient, et bien plus que les humains.

« **Ecoute, reste là. Surtout, ne sors pas de cette chambre, je vais aller t'acheter quelque chose à manger, je te l'amènerai puis j'irai faire de vraies courses pour Chogan et toi.**'

« **Et toi ?**'

« **Je ne mange pas, je bois.**'

Je me précipitai vers la sortie, annonçant au passage à Chogan que j'allais acheter à manger. Je me dirigeai vers le petit snack de Forks, où je commandai deux énormes sandwiches que je n'aurais même pas osé regarder encore humaine, quand une telle quantité de nourriture anti-diététique me révulsait au plus haut point. Je suis rentrée à la maison et je leur ai donc donné leur repas. Je leur ai conseillé de rester sages et je suis ressortie faire des courses.

J'ai passé tout le week-end avec eux.

* * *

Alors ?  
Vos impressions sur ce septième chapitre ?  
Une petite review pour me dire si vous avez aimé ... ?  
Bizouxx  
A mercredi pour la suite, je pense.


	8. Chapter 8

Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui me laissent des gentilles review tout au long de ma fiction, ça me fait toujours très plaisir (et si les autres lecteurs pouvaient m'en envoyer quelques unes aussi, je vous assure que je les lirais avec attention).  
Je réponds aux reviews signées (comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué...) dès que je les lis.  
Pour les reviews anonymes, je les lis avec grand plaisir, mais comme il se passe un laps de temps assez conséquent entre le moment où vous la postez ou celui où je mets le nouveau chapitre, je ne réponds pas. Cependant, je tiens spécialement à remercier Dioramanya pour ses reviews, assez longues et qui me donnent bien son opinion, j'adore vraiment les lire ^^. Bien entendu, merci aux autres aussi !  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :  
Famille**

Au soir du dimanche, Adriel réussit à se transformer à volonté et à redevenir humain facilement. Je décidai de les laisser ensemble le lundi matin pour me rendre aux obsèques de Jake. Ils auraient bien voulu m'accompagner, mais je leur opposai que c'était trop dangereux. Je me préparai seule dans ma chambre (les deux loups étaient au salon) et me dirigeai vers la Push. Je retrouvai tous les Quileutes devant l'ancienne maison de Billy et Jacob. Je faillis éclater en sanglots mais je me repris.

« **Bonjour. Adriel et Chogan vont mieux, mais pas au point de pouvoir venir. Ils en sont désolés.**'

« **Nous comprenons, bien sûr… C'est une véritable épidémie, j'ai l'impression…**'

« **Ne vous en faites pas, je vous les ramènerai d'ici quelques jours, c'est presque terminé.**'

« **Merci beaucoup pour ce que vous faites, après tout, vous ne les connaissiez pas vraiment. C'est très gentil à vous de les accueillir alors qu'ils sont malades !**'

« **C'est normal, je suis une des rares personnes qui ne risquent rien en restant près d'eux. Et ça ne me dérange absolument pas.**'

Nous entrâmes à ce moment chez Jacob, et nous nous tûmes.

Je restai derrière, avec la mère d'Adriel, jusqu'à ce qu'elle signale à son époux que j'étais la personne la plus proche de Jacob. Aussitôt, il me tira par la manche et m'approcha du corps de mon ami. Je ne pus m'empêcher de trembler. Malgré tout, mes yeux restaient parfaitement secs, au grand étonnement des personnes à mes côtés.

« **Tu as le droit de pleurer, Isabella.**'

« **Isa. Non, je ne peux pas pleurer.'**

« **Tout le monde pleure à un enterrement.**' Il désigna de jeunes garçons, probablement des amis de Jake.' **Et nous savons que Jacob et toi étiez très proches…**'

« **J'ai déjà trop pleuré dans ma vie. Je ne pleure plus depuis longtemps. Mais cela ne veut absolument pas dire que je ne suis pas triste. Entre Jake et moi, c'était bien plus qu'une simple amitié, mais nous savions tous deux que cela finirait ainsi…**'

« **Mais si tôt ? A son âge, c'est plutôt une surprise, non ?**'

«** Pas pour moi. Il m'avait prévenue dès notre rencontre. Je m'y attendais.'**

Il n'osa plus rien dire.

Ils finirent par emporter son corps dans un endroit plus interne à la réserve, je n'y étais jamais allée. Je suivais docilement le groupe de pères qui portaient le cercueil, et les amis de Jacob étaient autour de moi, mais plutôt en retrait. Leurs mères fermaient le cortège.

Nous arrivâmes dans une espèce de cimetière, si ce n'est qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment d'allées, en tout cas, pas droites. Nous nous arrêtâmes près de la tombe de Billy Black. A côté, un grand trou était ouvert. Les hommes firent glisser la boîte contenant le corps de Jacob dans ce trou, près de Billy. Ils prononcèrent quelques mots, je refusai d'en faire autant, tout ce que j'avais à dire à Jake, je ne pouvais pas le leur raconter. Je choisis cependant de murmurer un merci et de reculer pour écouter ses voisins et amis raconter sa vie, assez solitaire, parmi les indiens de La Push. Tout le monde jeta une fleur pour l'accompagner, je fis de même, une rose blanche. Puis on referma le trou. Je vis des hommes tituber sous le poids d'un bloc de marbre, je me précipitai pour les aider, à leur grande surprise. Ils le déposèrent par-dessus la tombe de Jake, et je pus voir son nom, calligraphié avec soin. Je constatai étonnée que la photo qu'ils avaient choisie était celle où il était avec moi.

« **C'est celle où il a l'air le plus heureux.**' M'expliqua quelqu'un.

Je ne répondis rien. J'inscrivis 'Merci pour tout. Tu es mon Soleil. Je t'aime.' Dans le livre de Jacob, avant les autres, ils avaient estimé que je le méritais. Ils partirent, me laissant seule en face de ce qui restait de lui. De nouveau, je fus secouée de sanglots secs. Après un long moment, je décidai de rentrer chez moi.

Je fus surprise de trouver devant ma porte la famille Cullen au complet, accompagnée d'Alex. Je me précipitai dans les bras de ce dernier, à nouveau tremblante de tristesse. Il me serra tendrement dans ses bras, me berçant doucement le temps nécessaire pour que je m'apaise.

« **Merci. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?**'

« **On s'est dit que tu apprécierais de ne pas être seule après… Et comme c'est l'heure du déjeuner, on ne manque même pas les cours, tu n'as donc pas d'excuse pour nous dire de partir !**'

« **Les deux loups-garous à l'intérieur, ça ne suffit pas ?**'

« **Pas pour nous, ma chère !**'

« **Tu es insupportable !**'

« **C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, non ?**'

Je sentis Edward se tendre derrière nous.

« **C'est malgré ça que je t'aime, pour le moment ! Un jour, tu finiras par trop m'agacer et… Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas dire ça ! Alex, tu le sais, je resterai tant que tu voudras encore de moi ! Même si tu étais la plus insupportable créature de l'univers, je serais là !**'

Je l'avais vu perdre son sourire au début de ma réponse, puis le retrouver vers la fin, même s'il ne paraissait pas aussi joyeux que d'habitude. Je me traitai mentalement d'idiote, je savais parfaitement qu'il avait peur que je le laisse et moi je lui disais qu'il était possible que ça arrive. Quelle imbécile !

« **C'est très gentil d'être venus, mais je vous assure que tout va bien. Et puis, ils doivent m'attendre, j'ai pensé que ce serait trop dangereux de les faire venir, ils doivent un peu se sentir coupables, après tout, il était leur ami.'**

Ils hochèrent la tête, m'enlacèrent tous (Emmett manqua me broyer les os) puis partir. Avant qu'ils ne soient trop loin, je m'écriai :

« **Alex ! Je t'aime ! Je ne pars pas.**'

Pendant un moment, j'avais eu du mal à prononcer ces trois mots. Avec le temps, j'avais appris à les dire quand je les pensais. Alex disait que c'était toujours plaisant à entendre, et j'étais parfaitement d'accord. Je le vis se retourner et m'adresser un sourire rayonnant, puis il disparut vers le lycée avec les autres.

Je pénétrai chez moi, et me retrouvai face à un loup différent de celui que j'avais quitté dans la matinée.

« **Chogan ?**'

_« Ouaip ! C'est moi !'_

_« Tu as réussi ! C'est super !'_

_« Adriel m'a aidé. Il y arrive de mieux en mieux.'_

_« Je suis très fière de vous. Vous allez bientôt pouvoir rentrer chez vous.'_

_« J'espère.'_

_« Félicitations Adriel, tu seras capable d'aider les autres à présent.'_

_« Et toi ?'_

_« Je suis un vampire, je vous ai aidés pour ne pas que vous soyez seuls. Maintenant que vous êtes au point, vous allez retourner à La Push et aider les autres. A mon avis, vous devriez vous installer chez Jake, vous n'y serez pas dérangés.'_

_« C'est une bonne idée. Tu penses qu'on peut rentrer ce soir ?'_

_« Toi oui. Mais Chogan n'est pas prêt. Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux attendre demain pour rentrer tous les deux. Et surtout, essayer de ne jamais perdre votre calme, vous êtes dangereux. Je dois aussi vous prévenir que dès votre retour, vous risquez votre Imprégnation, je ne sais pas si Jacob vous en a déjà parlé… Vous avez des chances de découvrir votre âme sœur, malheureusement, vous n'aurez pas le choix, ça sera plus fort que vous.'_

_« Il nous en a parlé. Il nous a dit aussi qu'il était possible qu'on n'en ait pas.'_

_« Il ne s'est jamais imprégné.'_

_« Apparemment.'_

_« Je vous laisse vous faire à manger où vous préférez que je le fasse ?'_

_« On peut apprendre à se débrouiller.'_

_« Très bien. Ensuite, je vous laisse ma chambre. Je peux prendre celle d'Alex.'_

_« A propos de ta chambre, on t'a remis une porte en place.'_

_« Merci !'_

_« Après tout ce que tu as fait pour nous, c'est normal.'_

Je leur fis un sourire, verrouillai la porte d'entrée et me dirigeai vers la chambre d'Alex. Je me laissai tomber sur le lit. Il faudrait que je pense à aller chasser. Le soir, je laissai un mot sur la porte d'Alex et passai par la fenêtre.

Je me dirigeai naturellement vers la forêt qui entourait Forks. Je tombai sur un troupeau de daims. J'en vidai deux de leur sang puis décidai de rentrer chez moi. Je repassai par la fenêtre et m'allongeai sur le lit d'Alex.

Le lendemain matin, je trouvai les deux compères assis dans la cuisine. Ils m'annoncèrent qu'ils pensaient rentrer chez eux dans la journée. Je pensais qu'il était temps, cependant, je pris leurs numéros et leur laissai le mien, puisqu'ils ne se souvenaient plus de l'avoir. Je leur rappelai que j'étais là pour les aider s'il y avait le moindre problème, il faudrait juste qu'ils me préviennent à l'avance, à cause d'Alex. Je leur souhaitai bonne chance et partis en courant vers le lycée.

Je m'installai près d'Alex après m'être excusée auprès du professeur pour mes absences. Un sourire m'aida beaucoup d'ailleurs. Au déjeuner, nous rejoignîmes les Cullen à leur table.

« **Alors, tout c'est bien passé ? Il a été sage ?**'

« **Oh, vous savez madame, c'est un plaisir de l'avoir chez nous ! Si vous voulez venir aussi, ce sera avec plaisir.**' Me répondit Alice.

« **Merci, je suppose que je vous accompagnerai ce soir.**'

« **Carlisle et Esmée seront ravis.**' Prédis Alice.

« **Emmett aussi, tu lui as beaucoup manqué.**' Renchérit Rosalie.

« **Pas autant qu'à Edward, mais c'est vrai.'**

« **Comment tu sais ça, toi ?**'

« **Lui et moi avons beaucoup parlé…**'

Je le trouvais assez évasif. Heureusement, Alice jugea bon de m'expliquer.

« **Edward lui a fait subir un véritable interrogatoire. Mais ne t'en fais pas, il ne lui fera aucun mal.'**

« **Comment ça ?**'

« **Il lui est trop reconnaissant de t'avoir sauvé la vie. Il a une immense dette envers lui, comme nous tous.**'

« **Je ne comprends pas.**'

« **Tu ne sais pas dans quel état nous étions quand Edward nous à demander de te laisser et de partir pour sa "rupture brutale". Nous nous sommes disputés. Esmé et Carlisle estimaient que ce serait mieux de te dire au-revoir, que tu le prendrais mal sinon. Edward soutenait que tu le supporterais mieux si tu ne nous revoyais plus. Moi je ne voulais pas vraiment me disputer avec Edward, mais je l'ai supplié de me laisser venir te voir, je lui ai dit que tu étais ma meilleure amie, ma sœur, et que je ne pouvais pas te laisser comme ça. Même Rosalie, avec qui tu ne t'entendais pas vraiment, pensait que tu avais le droit de nous voir une dernière fois. Jasper se sentait trop responsable pour s'opposer à Edward, et il supportait mal toutes nos émotions, il n'a rien dit et a passé la journée dans notre chambre. Emmett était furieux. Il a dit qu'il comprenait qu'Edward ait peur pour toi, mais que ça ne lui donnait pas le droit de tous nous obliger à partir. Que s'il t'aimait il saurait te protéger si l'un de nous dérapait, comme il l'a fait à ton anniversaire. Il lui a fait remarquer que tu n'étais pas morte, et que vous pouviez continuer encore un moment. C'est lui qui a le plus pris ta défense, parce qu'il n'avait aucun problème à se disputer avec Edward, et qu'il te considérait vraiment comme sa petite sœur, fragile et maladroite qu'on devait protéger. J'ai cru qu'ils allaient en venir aux mains. Esmé est intervenue, en disant qu'Edward était celui qui te connaissait le plus, et qu'il avait peut-être raison. Emmett lui a dit que s'il t'arrivait quelque chose à cause de notre départ, il brûlerait Edward lui-même. Edward a sourit, et il lui a dit qu'il était tout à fait d'accord. Nous sommes partis, mais l'ambiance était loin d'être joyeuse. Edward était malheureux, nous aussi, ce qui déprimait encore plus Jasper, qui pensait en plus que tout était de sa faute. Enfin, quand nous t'avons retrouvée, nous avons retrouvé une partie de notre bonheur. Et c'est grâce à Alex. Tout le monde le vénère à la maison **!'

Contrairement à ce que j'aurais cru, cela me fit plaisir d'entendre ça. Maintenant qu'ils étaient de retour, c'était bien plus facile de parler de leur départ. Et comprendre qu'ils tenaient vraiment à moi me réchauffa le cœur.

« **Au moins je suis sûre qu'il n'a pas été maltraité !**'

« **Pour ça, tu peux être tranquille, la personne qui voudrait lui faire du mal nous trouvera sur son chemin si elle essaye.**'

« **Je suis rassurée, s'il m'arrivait quelque chose …**'

« **Il ne t'arrivera rien. Crois-moi, si quelqu'un de malintentionné se trouvait à moins de cent mètres de toi avec nous à côté, il serait réduit en charpie !**'

« **Merci Alice !**'

Je ris, et toute la table m'accompagna.

« **Je ne plaisante pas, et je t'assure que si Edward avait l'idée stupide de repartir un jour, ce qui n'arrivera pas, il repartirait tout seul. Je suis sûre que même Carlisle et Esmé resteraient.**'

Je me levai de ma chaise sous leurs regards surpris, puis me dirigeai vers Alice, la fis se lever aussi et la serrai dans mes bras.

« **Je t'adore, Alice !**'

« **Moi aussi !**'

Elle avait eu un mouvement de surprise, mais à voir le sourire qui éclairait maintenant son visage, c'était une bonne surprise. Spontanément, Alex, Jasper et Rosalie nous rejoignirent. Nous formions une sorte de tas humain – si l'on peut dire – et les autres nous regardaient avec un air d'incompréhension totale. Soudain, la porte de la cafète s'ouvrit, j'entendis des gens se précipiter vers nous et je me sentis tirée vers l'extérieur du tas. Je me retrouvai face à Emmett. Il me fit un grand sourire et je lui sautai au cou. Il manqua me briser quelques côtes en me rendant mon étreinte.

« **Heureusement que je suis plus solide qu'avant ! Tu m'aurais tuée !**'

« **Content de te voir, petite sœur !**'

« **Moi aussi, ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**'

« **On est venu te faire un petit coucou, voir si tu avais survécu…**'

« **Je ne suis plus une petite chose fragile, Emmett…**'

« **Oui, mais les chiens sont quand même dangereux.**'

« **Pas pour moi. Mes "chiens" sont apprivoisés.**'

« **Tu plaisantes ?!**'

« **Pas du tout. Ils sont incapables de me faire du mal.**'

« **D'accord, d'accord… Tu viens te promener avec moi avant tes cours de l'après-midi ?**'

« **Volontiers… grand frère !**'

Il me fit un immense sourire, m'attrapa le bras et me tira hors de la cafeteria sous les rires de nos familles et les regards médusés des autres élèves. En quelques secondes, nous étions à l'autre bout du lycée, là où personne ne penserait à venir nous chercher. Nous nous assîmes côte à côte sur un petit muret.

« **Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu ne sois pas venue nous voir avant !**'

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« **Je ne voulais pas vous déranger.**'

Il éclata de rire.

« **Nous déranger ? Et pourquoi donc ?**'

« **Emmett, Emmett … En général, quand… quand tu t'en vas sans dire au revoir… ça veut dire que tu ne veux plus voir la personne. En tout cas, c'est ce que ça veut dire pour moi.**'

Il me serra dans ses bras !

« **Isabella, je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu as pu croire Edward ce jour là, et d'ailleurs, il ne t'a pas dit que nous ne voulions plus te voir, n'est-ce pas ?'**

« **Non. Et appelle-moi Isa.**'

« **Et puis tout va mieux, maintenant, non ? Donc plus de problème !'**

Je soupirai.

« **Isa, Alice et Rosalie ont dû te raconter la vie sans toi.**'

« **Alice l'a fait, oui.**'

« **Tu nous as vraiment manqué, à nous tous. Carlisle et Esmé ont hâte de te revoir. Esmé était folle quand elle a appris que tu nous confiais Alex… Elle espère qu'un jour tu viendras toi.**'

« **Je viendrai. Un jour. Vous m'avez tous beaucoup manqué aussi !**'

« **J'ai l'impression que ça va mieux avec Rosalie, cette fois.'**

« **C'est vrai, et j'en suis ravie. On a appris à se connaître, et c'est vraiment une fille bien…**'

« **Je sais, c'est ma femme.**'

« **Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que votre départ a été positif puisqu'il m'a permis de la connaître, mais si je veux voir le bon côté de la chose, je pense que c'est par là que je vais commencer.**'

« **Tu veux un autre point positif ?**'

« **Volontiers !**'

« **Vu l'état dans lequel nous étions tous, je te garantis que ce départ sera le seul. Grâce – si l'on peut dire – à lui, nous savons que nous sommes incapables de vivre de nouveau sans toi. D'ailleurs, Edward a eu droit à une leçon d'Alice, soutenue par le reste de la famille : Même s'il n'arrive pas à te reconquérir, il est hors de question qu'il nous fasse repartir.**'

« **Alice est adorable !**'

« **Alice a besoin d'une amie pour aller faire du shopping !**'

« **Emmett !**'

« **Je plaisantais ! Tu sais que tu vas finir par être en retard ?**'

« **Traitre !'**

Nous filâmes vers ma salle de cours devant laquelle Rosalie nous attendait. Elle me sourit, embrassa Emmett et me tira à l'intérieur.

A la sortie, je montai avec Alex dans notre voiture et nous suivîmes les trois Cullen dans la voiture de Rosalie. Nous arrivâmes quasiment ensemble devant chez les Cullen, sous les regards surpris d'Esmé, qui arrosait ses plantes.

« **Je vous ai déjà dit de faire plus discret quand vous rentrez à la maison !**'

« **Désolée Esmé, on ne le refera plus…**'

« **Isa ! Comme je suis heureuse de te revoir enfin !**'

Elle laissa tomber tout ce qu'elle tenait à la main pour venir me serrer contre elle. Je lui rendis chaleureusement son étreinte.

« **Moi aussi, Esmé, je suis ravie de vous voir.**'

« **Isa, chérie, tu peux me tutoyer tu sais !**'

« **Je vais essayer.**'

« **Vous restez pour la soirée ?**'

« **Avec plaisir.**'

Elle fit un grand sourire et je lui en rendis un encore plus éclatant.

Elle passa un bras autour de ma taille et me traina à l'intérieur. Carlisle nous avait probablement vues arriver puisqu'il nous ouvrit la porte à l'instant même où nous nous arrêtions devant.

« **Bonsoir Carlisle.**'

« **Bonsoir Isa, c'est toujours un plaisir.**'

« **De même, bien sûr.'**

« **J'ai entendu parler d'un arrangement particulier entre toi et les loups-garous…**'

« **Il était mon meilleur ami, ils sont mes amis.**'

« **Malgré…'**

« **Nous étions humains à l'époque, aujourd'hui, ce que nous sommes n'a plus d'importance. C'est ce que l'on choisit de faire qui compte. Je n'ai pas de problème avec eux.'**

« **Et pour la réserve ?**'

« **J'ai un droit de passage. Jacob et moi avons passé un accord.**'

« **De quel genre ?**'

« **J'ai la permission de fréquenter la réserve et enchange, je dois aider s'il y a un problème.**'

« **Tu es exceptionnelle, Isa.**'

« **Je sais, on me le dit souvent.**'

J'explosai de rire, suivie un peu plus discrètement par Carlisle et Esmé, ainsi que les autres, qui nous avaient rejoints.

« **Ton odeur n'est pas exclusivement vampirique.**'

« **Mon côté humain ou…**'

« **Etrangement, il y a des ressemblances avec les loups, mais assez faibles. De plus, tu as effectivement conservé –ou récupéré, on ne sait pas – une partie de ton odeur d'humaine.**'

« **C'est ce qui me permet de les fréquenter.**'

« **Probablement.**'

Je lui adressai un sourire timide.

« **Merci beaucoup d'avoir hébergé Alex.**'

« **Ce fut un réel plaisir.'**

« **Tout de même, ça nous a bien rendu service. Si jamais vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas.**'

Esmé me fit un sourire ravi.

« **Alors, que voulez-vous qu'on fasse ?**'

« **On se regarde un film ?**' Proposa Alice.

« **Pourquoi pas ?**' Répondis-je.

Nous nous installâmes donc face à un mur blanc extra propre sur lequel le vidéoprojecteur allait nous faire défiler… Suspense !

Emmett voulait absolument voir un film de vampires, Alice et Rosalie penchaient pour une comédie romantiques, soutenues par Esmé, Jasper souhaitait un bon film d'action… Finalement, après plusieurs minutes de débat aussi intéressantes qu'un véritable film, nous nous décidâmes pour un film romantique, les filles présentant un front uni contre des garçons peu décidés à faire des concessions.

Je riais avec Alice, Rosalie et Esmé aux commentaires de nos amis sur le scénario, les personnages, les relations…

Nous étions comme une grande famille, à tous nous chamailler comme des enfants. Des enfants qui avaient chacun plus de cent ans. Cette pensée me fit rire, ainsi qu'Alex qui avait une main sur mon épaule, nous permettant ainsi de converser en silence.

Après le film, nous nous installâmes tous au salon. Comme d'habitude, je restai près d'Alex, cette fois, j'étais adossée à son torse. Carlisle fut le premier à prendre la parole.

« **Alors, Isa, il semblerait que toi et Alex ayez des dons…**'

_« Ce sont des amis, on peut leur dire.'_

_« Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, mon cher.'_

« **En effet. Alex peut lire dans les pensées…**'

« **Comme Edward !**'

« **… Mais que s'il est concerné. C'est-à-dire qu'il lit clairement ce que tu penses de lui, moins le reste. Mais il suffit qu'il ait un lien avec ce à quoi tu penses pour qu'il puisse le déchiffrer.**'

« **C'est assez original.**'

« **De plus, je peux avoir une conversation télépathique avec quelqu'un que je connais bien, mais il me faut un contact physique.**'

« **C'est comme ça que tu discutes avec Isa.**'

« **Souvent, c'est vrai, nous discutons ainsi. C'est pourquoi on a fréquemment le réflexe de se toucher, c'est notre façon de nous réserver un moyen de communication**.'

« **C'est étonnant, d'avoir plusieurs dons.**'

« **Ceux-là sont liés, en revanche, le troisième est assez différent, puisque c'est une autre version du don d'Alice, c'est-à-dire des visions qui lui montrent des morceaux du futurs.'**

« **Mais mon don est moins complet que celui d'Alice, je ne vois en réalité que les transformations qui auront lieu dans un rayon de cinquante kilomètres. C'est ainsi que j'ai trouvé Isa. Par chance, elle n'était vraiment pas loin, donc je suis arrivé à temps. La plupart du temps, c'est trop tard, ou alors suffisamment tôt pour que l'humain le reste.**'

« **C'est fascinant ! Et toi Isa, tu as aussi plusieurs dons ?**'

« **Pas vraiment.**'

Alex fit semblant de s'étouffer. Je lui envoyai un regard noir.

« **Je résiste à la soif, mais je ne pense pas vraiment que cela compte comme un don.**'

« **Et tu bloques les pouvoirs des autres.**'

« **En effet, je suis immunisée. Et je peux, en touchant quelqu'un, le protéger également des dons des vampires, qui que ce soit.**'

Emmett émit un sifflement.

« **Et comment peux-tu communiquer avec Alex si tu es immunisée contre les pouvoirs ?**'

« **Je peux éviter de me servir de mon pouvoir, comme Alex n'entend que quand il le souhaite. C'est ce qu'il se passe quand Alex me touche, je laisse tomber mes barrières, et il peut accéder à ce que j'ai envie de lui dire.**'

« **Tu veux dire que je pourrais te voir dans mes visions si tu le voulais ?**'

« **C'est très probable, mais je tiens trop à ma vie privée. C'est pareil pour Jasper, je ne tiens pas à ce que tout le monde sache ce que je ressens.**'

« **Mais si tu avais besoin de calme, tu pourrais le laisser faire…**'

« **Si j'ai besoin d'aide pour me calmer, j'ai peur de ne pas être capable d'abaisser mes protections.**'

« **C'est assez ennuyeux…**'

« **Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu besoin d'aide. Personne ne veut ma mort, ces temps-ci.**'

Les Cullen eurent un faible sourire.

« **Alex et moi allons rentrer à présent, il faut nous réinstaller chez nous…**'

« **Vous serez toujours les bienvenus ici.**'

« **Merci Esmé, c'est très gentil.**'

« **Je t'en prie Isa, tu fais partie de la famille, tu le sais.**'

Si j'avais pu, j'en aurais pleuré de joie. Je me contentai du sourire le plus éblouissant de ma vie, qu'elle me rendit avec les intérêts, imitée par toute sa famille. Alex, quant à lui, m'adressa un sourire assez amer. Je soupirai, consciente que rien de tout ce que je pourrais dire ne le ferait changer d'avis, et ne ferait que blesser les Cullen.

J'enlaçai donc tous les Cullen les uns après les autres, imitée par Alex, puis nous rentrâmes chez nous.

* * *

C'était donc le retour des Cullen !  
J'espère que ça vous a plu...  
Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé en cliquant sur le petit bouton au milieu !  
Gros zibouxx et à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 9 !  
Natacha  
PS: Question existentielle pour le reste de ma fic ... est-ce que vous voulez que je rajoute des trucs plus généraux, genre, big problem avec big bataille pour le régler, ou les problèmes sentimentaux d'Edward et Bella vous suffisent ?


	9. Chapter 9

Salut les gens !  
Ca faisait longtemps, non ?  
Comment ça va ?  
Eh oui, je suis de retour !  
J'avoue que je n'ai pas été très rapide pour ce chapitre, et je m'en excuse...  
Mais figurez-vous que j'ai eu beaucoup de travail (mais bien sûr... plus que d'habitude? non...) et que mon imagination était assez limitée ^^  
Et puis aussi j'ai découvert plein de supers fanfics, et j'ai perdu du temps à les lire (beaucoup de temps, même...).  
Et là, vous vous dites : "mais quelle naze, elle oublie sa fanfic pour en lire d'autres !"  
J'ai peur de devoir dire que vous avez raison...  
Enfin, peu importe...  
Voici donc mon nouveau chapitre, plus court que le précédent, mais sinon, vous allez attendre trois-mille ans avant de l'avoir ^^  
Alors, merci d'être là, et on se retrouve dans quelques minutes en bas de cette page...

* * *

**Chapitre 9 :  
Nouvelles rencontres**

Alex ne décrocha pas un mot de tout le trajet. Il fut court, mais tout de même. Je rentrai la première à l'intérieur, et passai de nouveau toute la maison à la Javel, rapidement. Quand Alex entra, il fit une grimace.

« **C'est toujours mieux que l'odeur des loups-garous, non ?**'

« **Si, si… Merci.**'

Il m'adressa un faible sourire et monta dans sa chambre, dont il ferma la porte à clef.

Lui et moi savions que c'était totalement inutile, nous étions tous les deux parfaitement capable d'ouvrir une porte blindée avec les doigts (avec le nez, c'est un peu plus dur – excusez-moi –). Seulement, fermer sa porte à clef signifiait qu'on n'avait pas envie que l'autre vienne. C'était un principe incontournable, dont nous n'avions eu que très rarement besoin.

Je me précipitai dans ma chambre, laissant quant à moi la porte ouverte. Nous étions déjà le matin, je me dépêchai de me changer pour aller au lycée.

Je descendis, et trouvai Alex adossé à la voiture. Je soupirai et gagnai la place passager, le laissant nous conduire au lycée, comme d'habitude. Le trajet fut tout aussi silencieux que celui du retour de chez les Cullen, à mon grand désarroi.

Arrivés devant le lycée, il coupa le contact. J'attrapai son poignet avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre la portière.

« **Alex, que ce passe-t-il ?**'

« **J'ai peur, Isa.**'

« **Je ne comprends pas.**'

« **Moi non plus, pourquoi es-tu toujours avec moi alors que tu les as retrouvés ?**'

« **Parce que je ne compte pas partir, Alex. Ma famille, c'est toi. Je ne partirai que quand je serai sûre de ne pas trop de te manquer. Et je tiens trop à toi pour te laisser seul après tout ce que tu m'as raconté.**'

« **Tu ne restes que pour moi ?**'

« **Egalement parce que je ne suis pas vraiment prête à vivre avec eux, mais essentiellement pour toi, oui. Tu étais tout ce que j'avais jusqu'à leur arrivée, je ne vais pas t'effacer comme si de rien n'était.**'

« **Si tu penses que tu serais plus heureuse avec eux…**'

« **Je ne le pense pas. Pas pour le moment en tout cas.**'

« **Je ne veux pas que tu te sacrifies pour moi, Iz**.'

« **Je ne le fais pas, je t'assure.**'

Il me fit un faible sourire, mais un vrai sourire, ce qui était un progrès.

Nous sortîmes de la voiture et il prit ma main avant de nous diriger vers les Cullen, que nous fréquentions sous les regards incrédules des autres élèves.

_« Je veux que tu sois heureuse, ma belle.'_

_« Je suis heureuse.'_

_« Tu l'aimes, tu ne pourras pas longtemps vivre sans lui.'_

_« J'ai vécu cent ans sans lui, avec toi. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je survivrai.'_

_« Je ne veux pas simplement que tu survives, Iz, j'aimerais que tu profites de ton éternité.'_

Edward nous a regardés, et j'ai compris que j'avais oublié d'étendre ma protection à Alex. Autour de moi, c'était un réflexe. Pour lui, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de risques, ce n'était donc pas automatique. Rien qu'en regardant Edward un quart de seconde, je compris qu'il avait suivi toute la conversation.

Nous arrivâmes devant tous les enfants Cullen. Comme la veille, Edward et Emmett avaient accompagné leurs frère et sœurs pour nous voir.

Rosalie m'adressa un sourire de loin, Alice l'imita en ajoutant un signe de la main. Je souris à mon tour et heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas d'humains entre nous, ils auraient été totalement effrayés par mon sourire, mais surtout par celui d'Alice qui s'agrandit au point que je me retins de lui proposer de tourner une pub pour une marque de dentifrice.

Une fois que nous fûmes près d'eux, Alice sautillait presque, regardant Alex avec son air 'je sais ce qu'il va se passer, et pas toi'.

« **Alice… Peux-tu nous éclairer ?**'

« **Je pense que ce sera une belle journée ! Mais seulement à condition que nous contrôlions la situation.**'

« **C'est-à-dire ?**'

« **Edward et Emmett vont venir avec vous en cours.**'

« **Oh…**'

Emmett me fit un grand sourire, celui d'Edward me parut légèrement plus gêné.

« **Allez, allez ! On va être en retard !**'

Alice semblait très excitée, enfin… Alice calme ne serait plus Alice.

Alex, Edward, Emmett et moi nous dirigeâmes donc vers notre classe d'espagnol. Ce traitre d'Alex me poussa à une table au fond à droite pendant qu'il s'asseyait à l'autre bout de la rangée. Il me fit un clin d'œil et je lui tirai la langue par vengeance. Edward et Emmett expliquaient à Mme Helies qu'ils prenaient des cours par correspondance mais qu'il fallait qu'ils vérifient leur niveau de temps en temps.

« **Vous comprenez, l'espagnol est une langue vivante, il faut aussi que nous écoutions. C'est important si nous voulons notre bac.'**

Tout en disant cela, ils lui firent un sourire charmeur, qui éblouit la pauvre femme, alors qu'Alex et moi pouffions discrètement.

« **Por supuesto! Hay dos sitios en el fondo de la sala, sentaos .**'

Emmett lança un sourire moqueur à son frère et s'installa près d'Alex. Il murmura pour que seuls les vampires de la pièce puissent entendre :

« **Bonne chance, petit frère, ne la gâche pas…**'

Edward leva les yeux au ciel et s'arrêta à côté de moi.'

« **? Puedo ?**'

Je souris et ramenai mes affaires vers moi.

« **Si quieres.**'

Il me sourit et s'installa sur le siège voisin. Ce fut le cours le plus studieux de ma vie. Bien sûr, il faut enlever les moments où Alex et Emmett pouffaient dans leur coin en pariant sur la vie amoureuse d'Edward et la mienne, ce qui nous déconcentrait le temps de leur envoyer un regard noir.

Evidemment, ils parlaient de manière totalement inaudible pour les humains et nous répondions de la même façon.

« **Je ne comprends pas… Edward était ravi de revoir Isa "vivante" et il est incapable de lui dire deux mots !**'

« **Emmett !**' Grogna Edward.

« **En même temps, elle ne fait pas mieux. Elle est folle amoureuse de lui et elle fait comme si c'était juste votre frère.'**

« **Alex !**' Je m'exclamai suffisamment discrètement pour que personne n'entende.

« **Quoi ? Iz, je t'adore, mais tu sais que je pense que c'est ce qui serait le mieux pour toi !**'

« **Je t'adore aussi, Al, mais dois-je te rappeler que ta vie est tout aussi dépourvue de relations sérieuses que la mienne ?**'

« **Non, merci. Je m'en souviens bien.**'

Nous rîmes tous deux, mais pas vraiment de bon cœur. Nous avions effectivement eu quelques flirts, légers, mais comme je venais de le faire remarquer à Alex, jamais rien de sérieux.

La sonnerie retentit, et nous sortîmes tous les quatre de la salle d'espagnol pour nous rendre en cours d'algèbre. Je traînais les pieds autant que possible, ce qui ne gênait plus Alex, mais qui étonna suffisamment Edward et Emmett pour qu'ils s'arrêtent afin de m'attendre, un air interrogatif sur le visage.

« **Je déteste l'algèbre.**' Murmurai-je en guise d'explication.

Nous rejoignîmes finalement Alex, déjà installé à sa table habituelle. Emmett se dépêcha de s'asseoir à ses côtés, tandis qu'Edward et moi prenions place de l'autre côté de la rangée.

Le professeur débuta son cours, mais fut interrompu quelques minutes plus tard par quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit, et une jeune fille s'avança dans la salle.

« **Excusez-moi, je suis nouvelle, et je me suis perdue.**'

« **C'est bon pour cette fois. Allez-vous asseoir.**'

Elle se dirigea vers le fond de la classe – et donc vers nous – et je regardais avec angoisse les yeux d'Alex devenir noirs, je devinai facilement qu'il avait bloqué sa respiration. Emmett tenait fermement son bras gauche, mais se retenait lui aussi de respirer, imité par Edward.

« **Que se passe-t-il ?**' Chuchotai-je à mon voisin.

« **L'odeur de cette fille est agréable. Un peu trop agréable, même, pour Alex.**'

Je jurai entre mes dents, et observai la fille. Assez grande, fine, blonde, elle prit place devant Emmett. Elle semblait avoir remarqué la tension qui émanait de mes voisins, et elle me lança un regard effrayé. Je me contentai d'un sourire crispé, trop inquiète pour Alex pour tenter de la rassurer. De plus, il valait mieux pour cette fille qu'elle n'essaye pas de se rapprocher de nous.

Nous quittâmes la salle presque avant la sonnerie, Emmett tirant Alex, Edward le poussant à moitié et moi fermant la marche, sous les regards stupéfaits de tous nos camarades, en particulier celui de la jeune fille.

« **Tant pis pour le sport, on rentre. Alice comprendra.**'

Nous installâmes Alex, incapable de bouger de peur de se précipiter sur la fille, dans la voiture et Emmett prit place au volant, Edward et moi montâmes à l'arrière. Dix minutes plus tard, nous étions à la maison. Alex entra rapidement dans le salon, et s'affala sur un fauteuil. Je m'installai à ses côtés.

«** Je suis désolé, Iz, tellement désolé !**'

« **Ce n'est rien, Alex…**'

« **Je voulais la tuer ! J'ai failli tuer un humain !**'

« **Tu ne l'as pas fait, Alex, c'est ça qui est important !**'

« **Parce qu'Emmett m'a retenu !'**

« **Non, Al, il te tenait le bras, mais tu aurais facilement pu t'en défaire, et craquer ! Mais tu as résisté ! Je suis très fière de toi !**'

« **Ne dis pas ça !**'

« **Al, je sais que c'est difficile.**'

« **Tu n'as jamais…**'

«** Non, je n'ai jamais été attirée par le sang, c'est vrai ! Mais Alex, j'ai fréquenté des vampires pendant ma vie humaine ! Tu le sais, parce que c'est en te le racontant que j'ai réussi à ne pas oublier ma vie ! La première fois que j'ai vu Edward, je te jure que j'ai eu la peur de ma vie ! Il était horriblement attiré par mon sang, mais il a résisté, comme toi, Al, et je suis encore là, et elle aussi. Tu vas t'y habituer…**'

« **Et ça finira par t'être complètement supportable**.'

« **Ecoute Edward, Alex, il a l'expérience !**'

« **C'est la première fois la plus dure. Après, rappelle-toi pourquoi tu ne dois pas le faire…**'

« **Et puis on est là…'**

« **Je suis tellement désolé, Iz…**'

« **Ne t'en fais pas, elle va bien, c'est l'essentiel. Prends quelques jours de vacances, chasse et retourne au lycée. Je suis sûre que tu ne lui feras pas de mal.**'

« **Au début, on va te surveiller... Juste pour vérifier, ne t'en fais pas. Mais ça va vite passer.**'

« **Merci, Emmett.**'

« **Mais ne t'inquiète pas, comme Isa te l'a si bien fait remarquer, elle est toujours "en vie", malgré l'attirance de son sang pour Edward !**'

« **Cela fait près de deux siècles que tu vis en buvant exclusivement du sang animal… Tu vas t'en sortir, j'en suis sûre !**'

« **Justement, Isa… En presque deux cents ans d'existence, je n'avais jamais ressenti ça ! Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi elle ?**'

« **Et c'est _toi_ qui _me _pose la question ?**'

Il me sourit, un sourire un peu timide encore, mais un sourire tout de même.

Emmett et Edward décidèrent ensuite de rentrer chez eux, mais ils promirent de venir le lendemain tenir compagnie à Alex, pendant que j'irai en cours.

Ils arrivèrent au moment où je partais.

« **Alice a eu une vision**.' M'informa Emmett.

« **Qu'a-t-elle vu ?'**

« **Deux vampires. L'un d'eux avait les yeux rouges. Ils devraient arriver aujourd'hui.**'

« **Vous restez avec Alex, et vous nous appelez s'il y a un problème ?**'

« **On fait comme ça. S'ils sont trop agressifs, ça va être leur fête !**'

Je lui souris, amusée. Emmett était toujours prêt à se battre. Je dépassai légèrement les limitations de vitesse sur le chemin qui me conduisait au lycée, ce qui me permit d'arriver à l'heure.

Pendant mon premier cours, je remarquai que la jeune fille qui attirait Alex était assise derrière moi. Au deuxième, elle arriva à mes côtés et désigna la place devant elle.

« **Je peux ?**'

« **Vas-y.**'

Je ne voulais pas être désagréable, mais il valait mieux ne pas trop sympathiser avec cette humaine. Je restais donc à la limite de la politesse.

« **Je m'appelle Natalia.**'

« **Isabella.**'

« **Comment va ton ami ?**'

« **Alex ne se sentait pas bien. Une journée de repos lui fera du bien.**'

« **Je vais certainement paraître égocentrique, mais j'ai eu l'impression que c'est mon arrivée qui l'a rendu malade.**'

Je la regardai dans les yeux une seconde, hélas suffisante pour qu'elle constate l'originalité de la couleur des miens.

« **Tu as les yeux dorés… ce sont des lentilles ?**'

« **Non, c'est une caractéristique familiale.**'

Au-moins, elle avait oublié Alex.

« **C'est très joli.**'

« **Merci.**'

Elle finit par consacrer toute son attention au cours, et je l'imitai.

Parfois, je la devinai un peu moins concentrée sur le professeur, mais elle n'essaya plus de relancer la conversation. De mon côté, je ne la regardai plus – ce qui ne m'empêchait pas de savoir tout ce qu'elle faisait – et écoutai le cours. Elle me paraissait relativement stressée, largement moins que moi au début de ma "relation" avec Edward bien sûr. Zut ! Pourquoi pensais-je à ça maintenant ?! Je secouai la tête discrètement. Pas assez. Ma voisine se tourna vers moi.

« **Est-ce que tout va bien ?**'

« **Un petit coup de fatigue.**'

La sonnerie l'empêcha d'essayer de continuer la conversation. Nous n'avions pas le même cours ensuite, mais je savais qu'elle était avec Alice.

Je rejoignis Rosalie, Alice et Jasper pour le déjeuner, puis nous nous séparâmes de nouveau pour les cours de l'après-midi.

Je sortis la dernière, ce soir-là. J'eus la surprise de voir sur le parking, en plus de Rosalie, Alice et Jasper, Edward et Emmett, ainsi qu'Alex entouré par deux personnes que je connaissais bien. Je souris en me dirigeant vers eux.

« **Julian et Miguel… Quelle bonne surprise !**'

« **Isabella, c'est toujours un plaisir de te revoir.**' Ils avaient parlé en même temps, comme à leur habitude.

« **Tu peux être fière de Julian, il a très bien tenu**…'

« **Je ne comprends pas, Alex… Tu as craqué combien de fois, Julian ?**'

Il baissa les yeux.

« **Trois. Il y a deux semaines pour la dernière.**'

Je soupirai, alors que le regard d'Alex passait de Miguel à Julian, puis de Julian à Miguel, s'arrêtant quelques fois sur moi.

« **Je me fais avoir à chaque fois.**' Grommela-t-il.

Miguel et Julian étaient des jumeaux rigoureusement identiques, sauf par certains détails, comme leur expression. J'étais une des rares personnes à ne plus me tromper sur leur identité. J'avais donc deviné que le vampire aux yeux rouges était Julian, alors qu'ils s'étaient présentés en inversant leurs noms devant Alex et les Cullen.

Les jumeaux et moi éclatâmes de rire devant l'air déconfit d'Alex, et surpris des Cullen. Je me repris rapidement.

« **Vous passiez dans le coin par hasard ?**'

« **Pas vraiment**.'

« **Julian avait envie de te revoir.'**

Le dit Julian lui envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes alors que je levais les yeux au ciel.

« **Alors comme ça tu as cédé…**'

« **C'est plus difficile quand tu n'es pas là.**'

« **Tu veux que je te réexplique ? Tu sais pourtant que je ne suis pas vraiment une référence…**'

« **Et tu as bien de la chance.**'

« **C'est vrai. Mais tu t'en sortais bien. Vous restez quelques jours ? Alex a besoin de compagnie.**'

« **Et toi ?**'

« **Moi je ne reste pas à la maison toute la journée, lui oui.**'

« **Nous allons rester un peu, puisque tu le proposes si gentiment.**'

« **Super. Et vous ?**' Ajoutai-je à l'attention des Cullen.

« **Edward et moi serions ravis de participer à des chasses plus nombreuses.'** Me répondit Emmett.

« **Saluez Carlisle et Esmé pour moi.**'

« **Bien sûr !**'

Les Cullen rentrèrent donc vers chez eux, tandis qu'Alex, les jumeaux et moi repartions vers la maison.

* * *

Et c'est la fin de ce chapitre 9...  
Alors, vous aimez toujours ?  
Je commence à être un peu à court d'idées, alors, si vous en avez, n'hésitez pas à les joindre à la review que vous allez m'envoyer pour ce chapitre (voui, l'auteur _aime _les reviews) ^^  
Comme la majorité d'entre vous s'est déclarée satisfaite si je me contente de vous narrer les histoires de Bella et Edward, mais aimerait quand même voir quelques louloups, j'ai introduit dans ce chapitre deux personnages qui vont me permettre de faire les deux (et oui, l'auteur essaye de faire une histoire potable avec le mininmum d'efforts, désolée de vous décevoir), héhéhé !  
Enfin, je suis quand même contente de vous retrouver pour ce chapitre !  
Je ne sais pas du tout quand je posterai le prochain, entre le boulot, les FF (je vous conseille la traduction de _My Brother's Best Friend_, par bethfra & toute l'équipe; _You and the Destiny_, de Booksy et _Premiers Emois_, de Gudulett, pour ne citer qu'elles...) et le reste de ma vie (que je ne vais pas vous raconter, c'est beaucoup, beaucoup trop long) !  
Enfin, si vous êtes encore là, c'est que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop, hein ??? (auteur inquiète, un peu...)  
Ou alors c'est que ma FF est trop géniale pour qu'une pause de quelques temps (oui, j'ai honte, mais je ne sais même pas quand j'ai posté le dernier chapitre) vous arrête ^^ (auteur modeste... naan ;) )  
Bon, ben je crois que je n'ai plus rien à dire (oui, vas te mettre au boulot... ou écris le chapitre 10...), alors je vais vous laisser !

PS : N'oubliez pas de cliquer sur le petit bouton vert juste en dessous, histoire que je sache que je ne vous ai pas perdu en cours de de route, et que ce chapitre vous plait (ou pas, mais précisez pourquoi...)  
Bizouxxx à tous !  
PPS : Merci à tous les reviewers des chapitre précédents ! Sans vous, je ne sais pas si j'aurai eu envie de prendre du temps pour continuer mon histoire !  
PPPS : Comme je n'ai pas de vacances, j'avais oublié que certains en avaient... Ma mère et ma soeur par exemple ... Ce qui veut dire qu'elles seront à la maison, et que donc je ne pourrai ni écrire, ni poster (là, je profite du départ de ma mère qui est allée manger chez des amis). Désolée. Donc, je ne sais pas quand je pourrai vous mettre la suite !!


	10. Chapter 10

_Coucou les ami(e)s !  
Comment vous allez ?  
(oui, l'auteur croit encore aux contes de fées, et pense que vous allez oublier qu'elle a pris beaucoup de retard alors qu'elle avait promis de faire un effort)  
Moi ça va bien, c'est gentil de le demander.  
Mais en fait, ça va bien depuis pas longtemps, ce qui explique un peu mon retard (mon papi a été hospitalisé, et je n'avais pas de vacances, si ça intéresse quelqu'un) mais ne vous en faites pas, je ne vous en voudrez pas si vos reviews sont plus critiques du fait du temps qui passe (en fait, du moment que vous me laissez une review, je suis heureuse).  
Je vous laisse profiter du chapitre 10 que vous avez si patiemment attendu, et on se retrouve en bas, d'accord ?  
A tout de suite !_

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 10 :

Prise de position

Les Cullen rentrèrent donc vers chez eux, tandis qu'Alex, les jumeaux et moi repartions vers la maison. Ils installèrent leurs affaires (pas grand-chose, d'ailleurs) dans la chambre d'Alex, et nous nous retrouvâmes tous les quatre à discuter dans le salon.

« **Alors, que ce passe-t-il chez vous ?**'

Je regardai Alex, c'était à lui de décider s'il voulait les mettre au courant.

« **Je me sens attiré par le sang d'une jeune fille du lycée.**'

« **Aïe. Ca, c'est pas génial pour la couverture…**'

« **Elle est arrivée hier en ville. Et depuis, je fais croire que je suis malade.**'

« **Ne t'en fais pas, Alex, tu es fort ! Tu peux résister !**'

« **J'aimerais bien le croire.**'

« **Deux cents ans de vie vampirique et presque autant de vie végétarienne ! Alex, tu vas résister. Et tu n'es pas seul !**'

« **Heureusement.**'

« **Ces Cullen ont l'air sympa…**'

« **Ils le sont**.'

« **Isa les a connus au cours de sa vie humaine. Ils étaient déjà des vampires**.'

« **Connus ? Des vampires ? Et tu le savais ?**'

« **Yep !**' Je n'aimais pas vraiment en parler, mais je me devais de leur répondre.

« **Surprenant !**'

Les jumeaux me regardaient comme s'ils ne m'avaient jamais vue.

« **Comment cela était-il possible ?**'

« **Ils étaient végétariens. Et j'avais un ami qui m'a dit la vérité. Je l'ai acceptée. Ils m'ont acceptée.**'

« **Tous ?**'

« **Presque.**'

Ils échangèrent un regard.

« **Pas Rosalie.**'

« **Rosalie ?**'

« **La superbe blonde.**' Répondit Alex avant moi.

« **Elle ne donne pas l'impression de ne pas t'apprécier, au contraire.**'

« **Depuis que nous nous sommes revues, après ma transformation, Rosalie et moi sommes devenues amies.**'

« **Et Edward ?**' C'était Julian.

« **Quoi Edward ?**' Automatiquement, mon ton était devenu plus sec.

« **Vous évitez de vous regarder dans les yeux, et à un moment, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il avait envie de me démembrer et de me faire brûler.**'

« **A quoi pensais-tu ?**'

« **A toi.**'

Là, je comprenais mieux.

Julian et moi nous étions rencontrés lors d'un voyage en Amérique centrale, il y a une dizaine d'années. Alex et moi étions en train de nous baigner à Acapulco, au Mexique, quand Julian et Miguel sont arrivés. De nuit – pour éviter nos problèmes liés au soleil – nous ne pensions croiser personne. Nous avions donc été extrêmement surpris en voyant débarquer deux vampires, parfaitement identiques. Nous avions passé la nuit ensemble, et, en rentrant chez nous un peu avant le lever du soleil, nous avions remarqué que nous étions au même hôtel.

Nous avions passé dix jours ensemble, et nous avions sympathisé. Quand il avait fallu partir, ils étaient venus avec nous à Oslo, où nous avions prévu de passer l'hiver. Pendant les six mois où nous restâmes en Norvège, j'appris à mieux les connaître, et j'avais même fini par sortir avec Julian (_NdA : ben oui, vous aviez cru qu'elle avait attendu Edward toute sa vie ?_).

Nous nous étions quitté amis, quand Alex et moi avions décidé de visiter la Russie, alors que les jumeaux voulaient rentrer au Mexique. Julian et moi savions que nous ne resterions pas éternellement ensemble. Nous avions continué à correspondre, d'abord régulièrement, puis juste pour communiquer les changements d'adresse, et rester un peu en contact.

Si Julian avait réellement pensé aux six mois que nous avions passés ensemble, je comprenais qu'Edward n'ait pas apprécié.

« **Je suis sortie avec Edward.**' Finis-je par répondre.

« **Oh.**'

Je remarquai qu'un éclair de déception passe dans les prunelles de Julian.  
Alex sembla satisfait.

Nous discutâmes de tout et de rien – et d'Edward et moi – pendant la quasi-totalité de la nuit.

Le lendemain, je me préparai tranquillement pour aller au lycée.

J'accueillis Emmett et Edward plus tôt que la veille.

« **Salut !**'

Ils me rendirent mon bonjour, et Emmett fila au salon sans prendre le temps de sortir une blague vaseuse. Je me rendis alors compte qu'Edward était toujours près de moi.

« **C'était il y a dix ans.'**

En voyant son air surpris, je me traitai mentalement d'idiote. Pourquoi avais-je besoin de tout lui expliquer ?

« **Julian a dit que tu avais eu l'air… en colère. Il nous a aussi expliqué ce dont il se rappelait à ce moment.**'

« **Je n'étais pas en colère.'**

« **C'est vrai ?**'

Julian devrait apprendre à se taire, parfois.

« **Dans un certain sens.**'

« **Tant mieux. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ils vont rester, mais ce sera plus agréable pour tout le monde si on s'entend bien.**'

« **Miguel a l'air sympa.**'

Je soupirai.

« **Tu feras des efforts pour apprécier Julian, n'est-ce pas ?**'

Je le vis hésiter une demi-seconde avant de répondre.

« **Tout ce que tu voudras.**'

Je lui souris, et lui fis signe de me suivre au salon, où les autres nous attendaient.

« **Vous pensez aller chasser quand ?**'

« **Je crois qu'on partira en fin de matinée.**'

« **Si vous finissez tôt, venez nous rejoindre.**'

« **On y pensera. Vous ferez attention, s'il y a des promeneurs…**'

« **Ne t'en fais pas. On compte s'éloigner un peu.**'

Je leur fis un dernier sourire, et me préparai à retourner au lycée.

Ma matinée se déroula comme prévue, et je sympathisai avec Natalia. Cette jeune fille me faisait – beaucoup – penser à moi, à l'époque où j'étais encore mortelle, et ignorante de l'inhumanité de certains de mes camarades. Elle s'intéressait en particulier à Alex, qui semblait la fasciner (_comme c'est étrange…_). J'espérais simplement qu'il saurait se contrôler à son retour, mais je n'étais pas trop inquiète.

Au déjeuner, alors que je rejoignais Rosalie, Alice et Jasper, je vis les yeux d'Alice devenir vagues, comme à chaque fois qu'elle avait une vision. Avant que je n'aie pu la questionner, la voix d'Adriel résonna dans ma tête.

« _Il y a des vampires au-delà de la ligne du traité.'_

J'avais oublié de mentionner les loups-garous à Julian et Miguel, et apparemment les autres aussi.

« _J'arrive. Ils n'ont pas l'air agressif ?'_

_« Non. Il y en a deux, mais d'autres derrière essayent de leur dire de reculer.'_

_« Restez calme. Ne les attaquez pas, ce sont des amis.'_

« **Isa, j'ai vu les autres se diriger vers la réserve, et puis leur futur a disparu.**'

« **Miguel et Julian ont passé la limite. Allons-y avant que cela ne dégénère.**'

Les autres acquiescèrent, et nous partîmes en courant vers l'endroit de la rencontre, dont j'étais informée par les pensées d'Adriel. Lorsqu'enfin, nous atteignîmes les autres, deux loups-garous étaient déjà transformés. Je savais qu'Adriel l'était, puisque c'était nécessaire pour notre communication à distance, en revanche, je ne m'attendais pas à en voir un autre, qui semblait à deux doigts de se jeter à la gorge des jumeaux, qui ne bougeaient pas, malgré les conseils des autres vampires.

« **Miguel, Julian, reculez !**'

« **Je ne comprends pas pourquoi !**'

« **Nous avons un accord avec eux, et vous êtes sur leur territoire.**'

« **C'est quoi, _ça_, d'abord ?**'

Je m'exhortai au calme avant de répondre.

« **Des loups-garous, ennemis héréditaires des vampires. Mais nous essayons d'éviter les ennuis, alors maintenant sortez de la réserve !!**'

« **Pourquoi vous obligez-vous à cohabiter près de ça. C'est insupportable. Ils ne sont pas nombreux, ce serait facile de régler le problème.**'

« **N'y pense même pas, Julian ! Nous ne chassons pas les humains, nous ne tuons pas les loups-garous.**'

Je traversai moi-même la frontière pour me placer entre les jumeaux et les loups.

« **Et pourquoi tu as le droit de venir, toi ?'**

« **J'ai des amis dans le coin…**'

« **Ce n'est pas un peu injuste ?**'

« **Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de leur faire du mal, ce qui n'est, apparemment, pas ton cas…**'

« **Isa, tu as dit toi-même que c'étaient des ennemis !**'

« **J'ai dit que les Loups-Garous étaient les ennemis héréditaires de Vampires, c'est vrai. C'est ce que racontent nos histoires. Mais on dit aussi que les vampires tuent les humains et boivent leur sang. Ce n'est pas notre cas. Ils sont mes amis ! Et si tu veux te battre contre eux, tu devras d'abord me passer sur le corps.**'

« **Tu les défends eux plutôt que nous ?**'

« **Ils auraient pu vous attaquer, vous avez franchi une limite dont vous ignoriez l'existence, mais que vous connaissez maintenant. Reculez ! Maintenant !**'

Ils obéirent et se placèrent juste de l'autre côté de la ligne imaginaire que nous connaissions tous à présent.

« **Tu es censée te mettre de notre côté !**'

« **Je suis du leur.**'

Tous les regards se firent étonnés, y compris ceux des loups-garous. Le moins surpris étant sans doute Alex.

« **Je ne suis pas contre vous. Vous êtes mes amis. Mais j'ai accepté de rester à leurs côtés, quoi qu'il arrive. Je voudrais que tout le monde s'entende bien, ce n'est pas possible, ok. Mais est-ce que vous pouvez faire un effort et essayer de cohabiter pacifiquement ?**'

« **Comment peux-tu prendre leur parti ?! Tu es des nôtres, Isa !**'

« **D'une certaine manière, je suis aussi des leurs.**'

Je relevai ma manche, découvrant le bracelet avec le symbole des Black, puis le fis remonter le long de mon avant-bras, révélant l'empreinte de la mâchoire de Jacob sur la peau.

« **Les vampires ne gardent que deux types de cicatrices, celles infligées par d'autres vampires, et celles provoquées par la morsure qu'un loup-garou qui souhaite vous laisser un rôle parmi les siens.**'

« **Il t'a mordue et tu es obligée de rester avec _eux_ ? C'est du grand n'importe quoi !**'

« **J'ai _choisi _cette voie. Il ne m'a pas obligée. J'étais d'accord pour qu'il me morde !**'

« **Quoi ?!**'

Julian, Miguel, Edward, Emmett et Jasper étaient étonnés. Alex et les filles avaient déjà vu la marque, et savaient que j'en étais satisfaite. Pour les autres, ce devait être une réelle surprise.

« **Il m'a demandé de les aider tout au long de leur apprentissage, j'ai accepté.**'

« **Mais, pourquoi ? C'est totalement contre-nature !'**

« **Parce que je l'aimais.**' Il y eut un silence.' **Et que j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour lui.**'

Les vampires étaient abasourdis par la nouvelle.

« **Je ne laisserai personne leur faire du mal, que ce soit toi ou un autre. Alors, si vous voulez vous battre contre eux, je serais une adversaire pour vous. J'aimerais vraiment qu'on n'en arrive pas là, mais si vous ne me laissez pas le choix…**'

Alex recula d'une cinquantaine de mètres.

« **Je ne me battrai pas contre toi, Iz. Mais je ne te soutiendrai pas contre eux.**'

« **Merci.**'

Les Cullen se regardèrent. Leurs regards oscillaient entre moi et les Loups. Finalement, ils se placèrent près de la frontière, mais faisant face aux jumeaux.

« **On ne vous connaît pas, désolés**.' Fit Alice.

« **On est de ton côté, Isa.**' M'affirmèrent ensemble Edward et Rosalie.

« **Merci beaucoup !**'

Si j'avais encore pu pleurer, il est fort probable que j'aurais déjà cédé à l'émotion. Sans compter que le sourire que m'adressa Edward en retour m'aurait fait défaillir.

Je me retournai vers les jumeaux. Miguel avait une main posée sur l'avant-bras de son frère.

« **Je n'ai pas envie de me battre contre vous. De plus, vous êtes largement en sous-nombre. Vous ne gagnerez pas, pas cette fois. Je crois que vous feriez mieux de partir.**'

Je vis un éclat douloureux traverser les iris de Julian.

« **Je crois que ce n'est plus la peine d'y penser.**' Fit Edward à mes côtés.

« **Il peut lire dans les pensées**.' Expliquai-je en réponse au regard surpris des jumeaux.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, puis hochèrent la tête. Miguel prit la parole.

« **On va passer récupérer nos affaires chez toi, et on va rentrer. Je crois que ce n'est plus la peine d'essayer de rester en contact.**'

« **Je crois que ça sera mieux pour lui.**'

Edward avait répondu à ma place, désignant Julian d'un signe de tête.

Miguel hocha la tête, l'air triste, tandis que Julian fusillait Edward du regard.

Je repassai du bon côté de la frontière, et me tournai vers les loups.

« **Merci. Vous pouvez y aller.**'

« **Merci à toi.**' Répondis Adriel.' **On y va**.'

Il avait pris son rôle de premier loup très au sérieux, et les autres l'acceptaient comme chef.

«** Attends !**' M'écriai-je soudain, surprenant les autres.

Je me dirigeai vers lui, en courant comme une humaine, et sortit mon porte-monnaie de mon sac. J'en sortis cent dollars en petites coupures, que je lui tendis.

« **Jake et les autres avaient des problèmes avec leurs vêtements, quand ils transmutaient. Comme c'est en partie ma faute, c'est le moins que je puisse faire…**'

« **Merci beaucoup.**'

« **Je t'en prie.**'

Il me sourit et rattrapa les autres. De mon côté je rejoignis les vampires.

Miguel serra la main d'Alex, imité par Julian quelques instants plus tard, alors qu'il se tournait vers moi. Il m'enlaça et me murmura :

« **Prends soin de toi. Et veille sur Alex.**'

« **Tu peux compter là-dessus**.' Souris-je.

Il me lâcha et serra la main des Cullen, malgré le fait qu'ils se soient placés à mes côtés contre eux.

Julian m'entraina un peu plus loin.

« **Je suis désolé, Isa.'**

« **Je le suis aussi, crois-moi.**'

Il me dévisagea pendant quelques secondes. Nous n'avions pas besoin de plus.

« **Prends soin de toi.**'

« **De même. Tu vas me manquer, Julian**.'

« **Toi aussi ma belle, toi aussi.**'

Je lui souris et le serrai dans mes bras. Il me rendit mon étreinte, puis m'adressa un signe de la main avant de courir avec son frère vers chez nous, pour récupérer leurs affaires avant de partir.

* * *

_Et voila pour ce chapitre 10...  
Je suis navrée, j'ai honte de vous laisser un chapitre comme ça, mais je ne me sens vraiment pas le courage de le reprendre pour l'améliorer.  
J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop déçu(e)s et que vous continuez à aimer ma FF malgré tout.  
_**Merci** à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews sur les chapitres précédents, c'est un vrai bonheur de les lire !  
_C'est très valorisant de voir que certains me mettent en_ Alerte_ ou en _Favori_, mais si ça ne vous embête pas, j'apprécierais que vous me laissiez aussi une petite review, juste pour que je sache si ça vous plait ^^  
Si vous avez des idées pour la suite, je suis preneuse. Je sais, normalement, c'est moi l'auteur, donc c'est moi qui doit réfléchir et écrire l'histoire, mais ça me fait très plaisir de lire vos hypothèses, et s'il y en a qui me plaisent, il est possible qu'elles se retrouvent dans les prochains chapitres, qui arriveront d'autant plus vite que j'aurai d'idées, qu'elles viennent de moi ou de vous ^^  
Comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, en ce moment, ce n'est pas la grande forme de mon côté, alors je ne garantis rien concernant la date de sortie de mon prochain chapitre. Je vais me mettre à son écriture dès maintenant, mais je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner, donc, ne vous faites pas d'illusions, il n'arrivera pas au même rythme que les premiers (à l'époque, j'étais inspirée).  
Pour ceux qui n'ont pas d'idée de review (je sais que moi-même, je ne suis pas du tout originale), j'ai une question à laquelle vous seriez très gentils de répondre après avoir cliqué sur le petit bouton juste en dessous : Comment est-ce que vous écrivez le prénom d'Esmé(e) ? Parce que, dans _Fascination_, SM écrit Esmée, mais dans_ Hésitation_, c'est Esmé. J'ai prêté Tentation à une amie et je n'ai pas encore lu Révélation. Alors, si quelqu'un pouvait m'expliquer ce mystère, ça m'arrangerait pas mal.  
Pour ceux qui s'inquièteraient du sort de leurs reviews... Même si vous les postez longtemps après l'écriture d'un chapitre, elles arrivent droit sur ma boite hotmail, c'est-à-dire que je les ai très rapidement ^^ Alors, même si vous êtes en retard, ça me plairait beaucoup de lire vos reviews ! C'est encore plus agréable que de voir le nombre de gens qui lisent ma fic tel ou tel jour ^^  
Bon, je crois que je vous ai tout dit...  
Je vous donne rendez-vous pour le prochain chapitre, je vais essayer de faire un effort de qualité et de rapidité, mais avant, n'oubliez pas mes chères petites **reviews**, seules récompenses des auteurs, et qui nous permettent de garder un véritable lien avec nos lecteurs et nous encouragent à écrire quelque chose de bien!!_  
_Bizouxx  
Nat_


	11. Chapter 11

_Salut les gens !  
J'espère que vous appréciez le peu de temps (_hum, hum_) qui s'est écoulé entre la publication du précédent chapitre et celui-ci !  
Le titre de ce chapitre 11 est donc particulièrement bien choisi, vous ne trouvez pas ? (_oui, l'auteure s'envoie des fleurs...)  
_Avant tout (_bien sûr, c'est pour ça que t'as déjà blablaté inutilement pendant trois lignes ?!_) je tiens à remercier tous mes reviewers, enregistrés et anonymes (à qui je ne peux pas répondre, malheureusement) pour leurs gentils messages ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de lire quelques reviews en rentrant de la fac (autant que de lire une nouvelle FF, tiens!) !  
Bon, je ne me suis pas dépêchée de vous écrire le chapitre 11 pour vous empêcher de le lire maintenant qu'il est là (_c'est ça, c'est ça..._) alors, je vous laisse en bonne compagnie (oui, oui, un chapitre peut être de bonne compagnie) et je vous retrouve d'ici quelques minutes à la fin de ma prose !  
Enjoy ! (comme dirait l'autre)_

* * *

**Chapitre 11 :  
Inspiration**

Je me tournai vers Alex.

« **Tu manques à Natalia, tu sais ?**'

Il baissa les yeux.

« **Alex, toi et moi savons que tu es tout à fait capable de te retenir !**'

« **Mais si on se trompait ?**'

« **On ne se trompe pas, Al. Je suis sûre et certaine que tu peux résister.**'

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux. Je tentai de lui faire passer ma certitude, ma confiance, par ce moyen.

« **J'irai en cours demain.**' Finit-il par déclarer.

Je lui adressai un sourire éclatant avant de répondre.

« **Je vais te laisser chasser alors ! Elle va être contente ! A ce soir !**'

Je fis un rapide salut de la main aux autres, puis Alice, Jasper et Rosalie coururent avec moi vers le lycée, tandis que les autres reprenaient leur partie de chasse. Nous arrivâmes juste à l'heure pour le début des cours de l'après-midi.

Je restai en compagnie des Cullen pour l'ensemble des cours.

Lorsque je rentrai à la maison, le soir, je trouvai Alex affalé sur le canapé du salon, devant la télévision. Je m'installai à ses côtés. Nous regardâmes quelques films. Il devait être vingt-deux heures trente lorsque le générique de fin de notre dernier film prévu retentit.

« **J'ai peur, Isa.**'

« **Je sais. Mais je sais aussi que tu peux le faire.**'

« **J'aimerais en être aussi sûr que toi.**'

« **Tu veux aller la voir de loin ? Elle m'a laissé son adresse. Pour t'habituer un peu à son odeur…**'

Il acquiesça. Nous nous changeâmes rapidement, passant des vêtements plus foncés, au cas où.

Je suivis les instructions que Natalia m'avait données, et nous arrivâmes rapidement devant une jolie petite maison, dans le centre de Forks.

Nous repérâmes son odeur vers l'arrière de la maison. Sa chambre était au rez-de-chaussée. Doucement, je m'approchai de sa fenêtre et l'entrouvris silencieusement. Son parfum emplit plus intensément l'air extérieur, et je vis Alex se crisper à quelques mètres.

Je retournai vers lui et m'assis à ses côtés. Il avait bloqué sa respiration.

« **Respire doucement, Al.**'

Il commença par expirer la réserve d'air qui emplissait ses poumons, puis il inspira faiblement. Ses iris foncèrent sensiblement, mais ils restaient loin du noir si caractéristique de la soif. Il se força à expirer de nouveau, et inspira par petites touches l'air parfumé par l'essence de notre camarade.

Petit à petit, je le sentis se décrisper. Un peu avant cinq heures, j'envoyai Alex refermer la fenêtre de Natalia puis nous rentrâmes chez nous, afin de nous préparer pour une nouvelle journée de cours. Juste avant de partir au lycée, Alex chassa quelques animaux.

Alex et moi nous installâmes à la même table pour le premier cours, au second, je m'assis près de Natalia et au troisième, je laissai Alex prendre place à ses côtés. Elle parut étonnée quand il lui demanda si elle accepterait sa compagnie, puis elle rougit et acquiesça.

Alex m'adressa un sourire rayonnant que je lui renvoyai alors que j'étais assise près de Rosalie.

Il ne parla pas avec sa voisine de tout le cours, et ne la regarda pas. En revanche, elle ne put s'empêcher de tourner parfois la tête vers Alex, qui sourit à chaque fois. Rosalie et moi pouffions en silence derrière eux.

Avant de partir pour le déjeuner, j'attrapai Alex dans le couloir.

« **Tu sais, Jasper n'est pas là aujourd'hui, et Rosalie, Alice et moi risquons de t'ennuyer avec nos histoires de filles…'**

Il hocha la tête et se tourna vers Natalia, qui nous suivait de quelques mètres.

« **Tu veux bien passer la pause du déjeuner avec moi ?**'

Elle vira à l'écarlate, mais réussit à bredouiller un "oui" timide.

Alex me lança un sourire ravi, il était beaucoup plus détendu depuis hier soir.

Rosalie et moi partîmes donc rejoindre Alice tandis qu'Alex entraînait Natalia à la cantine.

Nous nous dirigeâmes ensuite vers un coin de la cour désert, et nous assîmes sur le muret.

« **Ca vous tente une journée shopping à Seattle, samedi ?**'

Sacrée Alice… Toujours la même.

« **Pourquoi pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Isa ?**'

« **Si ça vous fait plaisir, je peux vous accompagner.**'

Alice commença alors à lister les vêtements dont elle avait besoin, puis enchaîna sur ceux qui iraient bien à Rosalie, puis ceux que je pourrais accepter de porter. Rosalie et moi sourions gentiment devant l'enthousiasme d'Alice, assez communicatif.

Malheureusement, Alice changea soudain de sujet.

« **Au fait, Isa… Où en es-tu avec Edward ?**'

« **Eh bien… Nulle part.**'

« **Oh, Isa ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à ne pas vouloir lui parler… En plus, je ne vois rien te concernant, c'est horriblement frustrant, tu sais ?**'

« **Alice, tout le monde se demande ce qu'il va se passer plus tard… Tu es la seule que cela frustre.**'

« **Oh non ! Edward l'es tout autant que moi ?' **_(l'auteure vous présente ses excuses, elle n'a pas réussi à trouver comment formuler la réponse d'Alice en français correct)_

« **Je ne saisis pas…**'

« **Concernant ton futur, Edward est presque plus impatient que moi, et aussi déçu que je ne puisse pas l'aider !**'

« **Alice, si tu voyais quelque chose me concernant, tu ne lui dirais pas, n'est-ce pas ?**'

J'étais assez inquiète. Si un jour je voulais faire plaisir à Alice et la laisser me voir, je serais plus tranquille si je savais qu'elle garderait sa vision pour elle.

« **Eh bien, je suppose que ça dépendra de la vision…**'

« **Alice, si je décidai –et j'ai bien dit "si" – de te laisser voir mon futur…**'

Elle commença à sautiller devant nous et je prononçai la fin de la phrase plus vite que ce que j'avais prévu afin de l'empêcher de me couper.

« **Est-ce que tu pourrais me promettre que ce que tu verras restera entre toi et moi ?**'

Elle s'arrêta une demi-seconde pour me regarder dans les yeux, puis partit faire un tour de la cour en bondissant joyeusement sous les rires de Rosalie, avant de finalement revenir devant nous.

« **Je suis devenue experte dans l'art de cacher mes pensées à Edward, tu sais ?**'

« **C'est une manière de dire "oui" ?**'

« **Evidemment ! Si on ne dit pas à Edward que je peux te voir, il ne me posera pas la question, et je n'aurai pas besoin de mentir. Et je n'y penserai pas tant que tu ne m'y autoriseras pas. Promis-juré, Edward ne saura pas ce que je vois !**'

Elle me fit un grand sourire.

« **Et si je te demandais de me dire ce que le futur me réserve, tu me le dirais, n'est-ce pas ?**'

« **Bien sûr.**'

« **Alors je crois qu'on pourrait essayer.**'

Je crois que je n'avais jamais vu un si grand sourire que celui qui illumina le visage d'Alice à la fin de ma phrase. Et pourtant, les sourires d'Alice sont tous impressionnants. Je ne savais pas comment elle faisait pour pouvoir sourire de telle sorte qu'on avait l'impression de ne jamais avoir vu un vrai sourire avant celui-ci… _(là encore, bonne chance pour comprendre l'auteure... mais c'est pas important pour l'histoire)_

Je me concentrai sur la barrière invisible qui m'entourait depuis que je suis un vampire, et j'essayai de deviner comment je pouvais permettre à Alice de me voir. Je fermai les yeux et tout de suite je sentis sa présence dans mon esprit. Je savais à quoi elle voulait accéder, et je laissai finalement s'ouvrir la dernière porte qui me maintenait hors des visions d'Alice.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, Alice ferma les siens, et je savais qu'elle essayait de me voir. Je savais aussi que, cette fois, elle allait y arriver. Elle ouvrit les yeux à son tour, et elle me sourit.

« **Merci Isa !**'

« **Je t'en prie, Alice.**'

Elle se jeta dans mes bras et je lui rendis son étreinte, tout en souriant à Rosalie, qui riait presque discrètement. Alice était une fille géniale, mais assez extravagante, ce qui faisait d'ailleurs une partie de son charme. Je souris intérieurement à mes pensées, comme si Alice avait besoin d'être extravagante pour être charmante…

« **Alice… est-ce que tu as vu si mon idée était bonne, pour Alex…**'

Je ne voulais pas forcer Natalia à rejoindre nos rangs, et je ne voulais pas non plus lui annoncer de but en blanc que nous étions des vampires et que, si elle le voulait, elle pourrait nous rejoindre.

« **Je pense que c'est une bonne idée… Et je pourrai même t'aider !**'

Elle me fit un sourire si innocent que je ne pus qu'accepter. Rosalie s'intégra alors à la conversation.

« **L'une d'entre vous aurait-elle la gentillesse de me mettre au courant de ce qu'il se passe ?**'

« **Je réfléchissais à un moyen d'informer Natalia, de manière pas trop brutale.**'

Je regardai Rosalie, un peu anxieuse. Je ne savais pas si elle pensait que c'était une bonne idée. Après tout, quand il s'agissait de moi, elle était totalement contre.

Elle dut comprendre ce qui m'inquiétait, car elle répondit à mes questions muettes dans un sourire.

« **Je pense que j'ai eu tord, la dernière fois. Tu as été un vrai bonheur pour la famille… Si Alex ressent pour elle ne serait-ce que le dixième de ce qu'Edward ressentait pour toi, je vous suis, il faut la mettre au courant et voir sa réaction. D'autant plus qu'Edward peut lire ses pensées, et je crois qu'Alex aussi.'**

« **Merci, Rosalie.**'

« **Esmée te l'a dit, et tu sais que c'est vrai pour toute la famille… Tu en fais partie, Isa. Et depuis un moment maintenant. Alors, c'est quoi votre idée ?**'

Alice me jeta un coup d'œil, et je lui répondis par un signe de tête.

« **Isa envisage d'écrire un roman sur les vampires comme nous, et de l'offrir à Natalia pour voir si elle fait le lien.**'

Je guettai la réaction de Rosalie. Son visage s'éclaira, et le mien se détendit.

« **Je crois que c'est une très bonne idée.**'

Je lui adressai un sourire reconnaissant, puis nous nous rendîmes compte qu'il était temps d'aller en cours. Le premier était en commun avec Alice, et nous laissâmes Rosalie devant l'entrée, en nous arrangeant pour nous retrouver le soir même pour débuter l'écriture de notre "roman".

Le soir, je vis Alex raccompagner Natalia jusqu'à sa voiture, le sourire aux lèvres.

Puis il nous rejoignit, et accepta la mission de ramener la voiture de Rosalie aux Cullen, et de les prévenir qu'Alice et Rosalie passaient la soirée chez nous.

Les filles m'accompagnèrent donc dans ma chambre, où se trouvait mon ordinateur portable dernier cri. Nous nous installâmes confortablement sur mon lit, l'ordinateur devant nous.

« **Isa envisageai d'écrire des histoires d'amour.**'

« **Oui, c'est ce qu'on veut qu'il lui arrive, non ?**'

J'ouvris mon logiciel de traitement de texte, et inscrivit notre titre provisoire : "_Histoires d'amour vampiriques_".

« **Tu veux parler d'Alex ?**'

« **Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Alice ? Il ne faut pas non plus rendre ça trop évident… Si quelqu'un trouvait ce livre…**'

« **Je pense qu'on a qu'à raconter nos histoires, en les enjolivant un peu, pour ne se concentrer que sur le romantisme, et bien sûr, changer nos noms…**'

«** Donc, tu serais d'accord pour nous raconter ta rencontre avec Emmett ?**'

« **Oui, et on décrirait en parallèle la vie d'Alice et Jasper, et on se rencontrerait. Puis tu arriverais, et là, Edward ne fait pas ce que j'ai fait pour Emmett. Malgré tout, tu rejoins l'histoire vampirique et tu rencontres Alex, et tu revois Edward – sois gentille, fais en sorte que ça se finisse bien – alors qu'Alex fait la connaissance de Natalia. Il hésite à la transformer, mais elle est d'accord et nous avons vu le désastre qu'a causé Edward, alors elle finit par, à son tour, rejoindre les vampires.**'

Je poussai l'ordinateur jusqu'à Rosalie, et elle rédigea rapidement un récit sur sa vie vampirique, de son adoption à celle d'Emmett, puis ce fut au tour d'Alice, qui décrivit sa première vision de Jasper, et sa vie solitaire avant qu'elle ne le trouve et qu'ils rejoignent les Cullen. Elles se relayèrent ensuite pour décrire la solitude d'Edward avant mon arrivée, sa joie à mon contact – j'étais assez gênée de lire tout cela – et sa tristesse après leur départ. Enfin, j'écrivis ma rencontre avec Alex, et notre vie à deux avant de retrouver les Cullen, et l'arrivée de Natalia dans la vie d'Alex. Nous nous arrêtâmes là pour la soirée, et nous passâmes le reste de la nuit à discuter de choses et d'autres.

Elles partirent au petit matin, et nous nous retrouvâmes au lycée quelques heures plus tard.

Ce matin là, je choisis de m'installer près de Natalia, et de discuter véritablement avec elle. En anglais, nous héritâmes d'un exposé à faire sur Shakespeare. Je lui proposai de passer chez elle le week-end, si elle n'avait pas autre chose à faire. Elle m'expliqua que ses parents et elle avaient prévu de partir en randonnée, mais que si je le voulais, nous pourrions aller chez elle le lundi soir. J'acceptai.

Le soir, Alice, Rosalie et moi terminions notre "_Romance chez les Vampires_". Après moult débats, il fut décidé que l'histoire entre Edward et moi finissait bien, Alice écrivit la fin, en s'inspirant de quelques visions. Je cédai, sachant que contre Alice et Rosalie, je n'avais aucune chance. Et pour appâter l'amie, il fallait bien du positif, non?

* * *

_Me revoila !  
_Pour ceux que mon blabla gonfle :_ Merci de m'avoir lue, n'oubliez pas la **review** avant de partir !  
_Pour les autres : _Est-ce qu'il y en a d'abord ? J'espère, ça serait bête que je raconte ma vie dans le vide !  
Supposons que vous êtes encore là... Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup ! Pour me lire, me **reviewer**, me supporter !  
Je suis désolée si ce chapitre vous paraît trop court, je sais que les 7, 8, 9 étaient plus longs, mais, en ce moment, je ne suis pas vraiment dans ma fic (ce qui ne m'empêche pas de baptiser mon chapitre 11 Inspiration ainsi que vous l'avez sûrement remarqué (oui, si vous lisez mon blabla, vous devez lire les titres de mes chapitres)... Bella, Alice et Rosalie sont plus douées (mais elles écrivent à vitesse vampirique, c'est pas pareil)_  
_Pour ceux que ça intéresse, voici les résultats du_ sondage de la dernière fois :_ Esmée vous paraît plus juste ! (d'ailleurs, vous aviez remarqué que c'était comme ça que je l'avais écrit dans ce chapitre, pas vrai?)  
Voici donc le_ sondage de la semaine :_ Êtes-vous gêné(e)s par les petits commentaires que je laisse au milieu de ma fic (bon, il n'y en a pas beaucoup, mais si ça vous gêne, je peux les enlever) ?  
Vous pouvez répondre en envoyant une **review** à l'auteure avant la publication du chapitre prochain ^^  
Concernant le_ chapitre prochain_, justement...  
Je ne sais pas du tout comment il va être, étant donné que - honte à moi - je ne l'ai pas encore commencé ^^  
Alors, si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas, j'ai largement la place pour en insérer quelques unes !  
Mais ne vous en faites pas, je vais m'y mettre très bientôt, et je vais essayer de ne pas trop vous décevoir (si je peux...)  
Je pense qu'il sera plus long que celui-ci (_ça ne devrait pas être trop dur, ce chapitre est un des plus courts_)  
Je n'ai pas beaucoup développé le bouquin écrit par les filles, parce qu'on connaît tous l'histoire, ici... J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas trop ^^  
Bon, je crois que j'ai suffisamment abusé de votre temps, alors, je vais vous demander de m'en laisser encore un peu, le temps de me laisser une petite **review** s'il vous plait !  
Laissez-moi vos critiques, vos idées, la réponse au sondage de la semaine...  
Promis-juré, je vais en tenir compte (ou, du moins, essayer) ^^  
Cette fois, je vous laisse (_quelle bonne idée!_) !  
_Bisouxx à toutes !  
_Oh...  
Merci encore pour vos **reviews** !  
N'oubliez pas le petit bouton vert en plein milieu de l'écran !  
_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Coucou c'est moi !  
Vous êtes surpris de me retrouver pour ce chapitre 12 ? _(ben non, quelle idiote cette auteure, si on lit sa fic, on sait que c'est elle, pfff)  
_En tout cas, moi, je suis super contente de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre ! C'est vraiment très gentil à vous de ne pas me lacher malgré le temps que je mets à écrire (je suis désolée, réellement, mais je ne suis pas très douée) !  
Comme je me doute que vous n'êtes pas là pour lire mon blabla, je vous laisse profiter du chapitre, et on se retrouve juste après, d'accord ?  
_**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 :  
Révélations**

Le lendemain matin, je reçus un appel d'Alice qui m'indiqua que nous avions rendez-vous à onze heures à la villa, Alex accompagnerait les garçons à la chasse pour tout le week-end, tandis que nous profiterions de notre journée entre filles.

Nous arrivâmes avec cinq minutes de retard, et la famille Cullen était en train de sortir de chez eux.

Alice me sauta dans les bras, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle me chuchota qu'elle était heureuse de m'avoir vue, et de la confiance que je lui accordais. Evidemment, elle fut suffisamment discrète pour que personne d'autre n'entende.

Les garçons s'entassèrent rapidement dans la Mercedes de Carlisle, et partirent vers le nord, pour une partie de chasse des plus excitantes. Esmée nous souhaita une bonne journée, puis rentra à l'intérieur, sans oublier de me dire que je passerai le week-end chez eux.

Puis Alice nous entraîna dans sa voiture, et nous filâmes à grande vitesse vers Seattle.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Alice garait la voiture juste devant le plus grand magasin de vêtements de la ville. Elle bondit hors de sa voiture et se précipita vers l'entrée, mais je la rattrapai juste devant les portes.

« **Que ce soit bien clair, Alice… Tu ne payeras pas mes vêtements cette fois !**'

« **Mais, Isa …**'

« **Alice, promets que tu ne payeras pas mes affaires ! Sinon, je ne rentre même pas.**'

Elle tourna la tête vers Rosalie, puis me regarda à nouveau, et finalement baissa les yeux.

« **D'accord, d'accord**…'

Cinq secondes plus tard, elle avait de nouveau un sourire éblouissant plaqué sur le visage, et m'entraînait à sa suite dans le magasin.

Deux heures après, j'étais encore dans une des cabines d'essayage à enfiler coup sur coup toutes les tenues que me faisait passer Alice… Au bout d'une demi-heure supplémentaire, je finis par perdre patience.

« **Alice, rends-moi mes affaires, maintenant !**'

« **Détends-toi, Isa… Je te les envoie tout de suite.**'

Elle me fit effectivement passer un ensemble, mais je l'avais déjà essayé.

« **Alice, mes vêtements, s'il te plait… Et j'ai déjà essayé cet ensemble, j'étais même d'accord pour l'acheter, tu n'as pas besoin d'essayer de me convaincre.**'

« **Il est à toi, Isa. Depuis un bon quart d'heure, maintenant.**'

« **Quoi ??**'

J'enfilai précipitamment l'ensemble avant de sortir de la cabine.

« **Alice, je t'avais dit…**'

« **De ne pas payer tes affaire, je sais. Relax, Isa, c'est Rosalie qui a payé.**'

Elle m'adressa alors un sourire presque timide, assorti de ses yeux suppliants. Je ne tins pas longtemps. J'éclatai de rire, et elle me suivit dans mon euphorie. Cependant, je déchantai rapidement en voyant Rosalie nous faire signe depuis la sortie, les bras chargés de sacs. Dès que nous arrivâmes à sa hauteur, elle m'en tendit trois, et en remit cinq autres à Alice. Il lui en restait deux qu'elle chargea dans la voiture, imitée quelques instants plus tard par Alice et moi. Malgré ses protestations et son souhait de visiter d'autres magasins, Alice nous ramena ensuite à la villa.

Je transférai mes affaires de la voiture d'Alice à la mienne, tandis que les filles montaient leurs achats dans leurs chambres. Ensuite, je les retrouvai dans le salon, en compagnie d'Esmée. Nous discutâmes de choses et d'autres. C'était un réel plaisir de retrouver Esmée. C'était une femme vraiment charmante et très aimable. Nous abordâmes d'abord des sujets calmes, comme le travail qu'Esmée souhaitait reprendre, ou les études que nous envisagions après le lycée, puisque nous allions tous avoir notre bac à la fin de l'année. Nous dérivâmes ensuite sur Natalia, la jeune humaine qui attirait Alex. Esmée trouva notre idée de roman assez bonne, et elle manifesta le désir de la rencontrer, et les filles promirent de l'inviter dès qu'elle aurait fait le lien entre nous et les vampires. Les filles finirent par aborder Edward, comme d'habitude. J'étais horriblement gênée.

« **Alors, Isa, comme ça, notre Edward ne te plait plus ? Tu es devenue difficile ?**' _(là, c'est plus 'difficile'… c'est carrément aveugle)_

« **Ca n'a rien à voir, Esmée.**'

« **Mais si, Isa… Edward est comme mon fils, et ça me fait mal au cœur de le voir comme ça.**'

"_A moi aussi, ça me fait mal"_, pensai-je. Mais je ne pouvais pas le dire à Esmée, Edward le saurait.

« **Ils vont être à nouveau heureux ensemble, Esmée**.' Déclara Alice.

« **Comment … ?**'

« **Tu peux imaginer Edward sans Isa ou Isa sans Edward ? Pas moi. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.'**

Je la regardai quelques instants, et je sus qu'elle avait eu une vision.

« **Isa, Edward nous a dit que vous aviez parlé, mais pas vraiment de vous…**'

« **C'est vrai… On a dévié sur des sujets plus… moins personnels.**'

« **Il faudra qu'un jour, vous mettiez les choses au point…**'

« **C'est vrai. Mais pour le moment, je crois que ni lui, ni moi, ne sommes prêts à en reparler**.'

Les filles me regardèrent en silence pendant quelques secondes.

« **Isa, on est entre nous… Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas en parler ?**'

Je scrutai leurs visages un instant. Elles étaient curieuses, mais aussi inquiètes, pour moi, et pour Edward.

« **Je ne veux pas qu'_il_ sache. Pas pour le moment.**'

« **Alice sait cacher ses pensées, moi, je ne pense que des choses superficielles dès qu'Edward est dans les parages, et Esmée est tout à fait capable de protéger ses pensées.**'

Je baissais la tête. En parler avec elles me ferait peut-être du bien, mais je ne savais plus du tout où j'en étais.

« **Isa, si tu ne veux pas nous en parler, ce n'est pas grave. Nous comprenons tout à fait. Mais nous pensons que tu as toi-même besoin de faire le point, et cela te sera peut-être plus facile en t'exprimant à voix haute**.'

Je les dévisageai une seconde, puis baissai la tête à nouveau.

« **Ca restera entre nous, n'est-ce pas ?**'

« **Bien sûr Isa… Tu sais, nous cachons toutes des choses à nos hommes, nous comprenons tout à fait que tu ne veuilles pas mettre Edward au courant.**'

« **Merci. C'est vrai que je ne sais pas du tout ce que je vais faire, c'est tellement compliqué…**'

« **Isa, avant tout… est-ce que tu aimes encore Edward ?**'

Elles me regardaient toutes le trois avec insistance, guettant ma réponse. J'inspirai un peu d'air inutile avant de répondre.

« **Je crois que oui.**' (_Révélation n°1_)

« **Alors, pourquoi tu ne veux pas lui parler ?**'

« **Je ne sais pas… C'est trop dur, je crois…**'

« **C'est extrêmement dur pour lui aussi, tu sais…**'

« **Il ira beaucoup mieux si vous parlez, Isa… Et toi aussi.**'

Sacrée Alice, j'avais bien fait de lui laisser l'accès à mon futur…

« **Tu crois ?**'

« **J'en suis certaine**.' (_merci les visions_)

« **Merci Alice.**'

La discussion vira ensuite sur des sujets beaucoup moins délicats, comme le shopping, le nombre d'ensembles à avoir dans ses placards, la matière dont on se passerait de repasser chaque année, le sens de l'humour d'Emmett…

La fin du week-end se passa dans la bonne humeur la plus totale. Lorsque les garçons revinrent, nous étions toutes (même Esmée) allongées sur le canapé du salon, tordues de rire au souvenir d'anecdotes de notre vie vampiriques. Nous nous relevâmes tant bien que mal.

« **Vous vous êtes bien amusés ?**' Demandai-je.

« **Oui, ça fait du bien !**' Me répondirent Emmett et Alex en chœur.

Je souris de concert avec Rosalie.

« **Et vous ?**' Nous interrogea Edward.

Nous échangeâmes toutes un regard complice, puis nous éclatâmes de rire en même temps.

Les garçons nous regardaient sans comprendre, même Edward et Alex, puisque les pensées des filles étaient bien trop embrouillées pour qu'ils puissent saisir quelque chose. Nous finîmes cependant par nous calmer pour pouvoir passer la fin de l'après-midi et le début de la soirée à discuter de sujets un peu plus sérieux, comme le dernier film sortit dans l'unique salle de Forks, la popularité du Dr Cullen à l'hôpital … (_hihihi... spécial clin d'oeil à certaines qui se reconnaîtront..._).

Puis Alex et moi décidâmes de rentrer.

Le lendemain, je m'installai près de Natalia, et elle me demanda si j'étais toujours d'accord pour passer chez elle le soir même (_rappelez-vous, elles ont un exposé à faire sur Shakespeare_). Evidemment, j'étais encore d'accord. (_Que c'est beau, cette phrase…)_

Au déjeuner, nous la laissâmes retrouver ses amis, et nous nous retrouvâmes entre Vampires.

Soudain, je vis Alex serrer les poings.

« **Que se passe-t-il ?**'

« **Je ne veux pas qu'elle sache !**'

« **Quoi ?**'

« **Natalia. Elle a le droit de vivre !**'

« **On n'est pas vraiment morts, Alex.**'

« **Je ne veux pas que tu lui dises… Ni que tu lui écrives !**'

« **Mais… pourquoi ?**'

« **A ton avis, Iz ? Elle est déjà suffisamment en danger comme ça ! Pas besoin d'en rajouter ! Et si elle n'était pas comme toi ? Si elle n'avait pas envie de vivre ce que tu as choisi ?**'

Il avait commencé à baisser la voix avant même la fin de sa dernière phrase, comprenant ce qu'il était en train de dire. J'étais furieuse. Comment osait-il… ? Je me levai, jetai mon plateau intact et quittai la cafeteria avant que quiconque se soit aperçu de quoi que ce soit.

Deux secondes plus tard, je me trouvais à l'autre bout du lycée. Encore deux secondes et Alex me rejoignait.

« **Je suis désolé, Iz. Je ne voulais pas…**'

« **Je sais, Alex**.'

Nous restâmes silencieux quelques instants.

« **Je t'ai écoutée, Iz… Après ta transformation… Tu m'as raconté toute l'histoire. Je sais comme tu as souffert, et comme tu souffres encore de tout cela. Je ne veux pas lui imposer ça**.'

« **Tu ne lui imposeras pas, Alex… On lui laissera toujours le choix**.'

« **Un choix qui n'en est pas un, et tu le sais, Iz !**'

Il recommençait à s'énerver.

« **C'est un choix qui l'engagerait plus qu'un autre, certes. Mais je ne compte pas tout lui raconter comme ça pour qu'elle s'enfuit en courant**.'

« **Je sais. Tu lui as écrit un livre. Alice y a pensé**.'

« **Et alors ? J'ai le droit de raconter ma vie, non ?**'

« **Oui, mais pas pour entraîner les autres avec nous !**'

« **Je ne veux pas l'entraîner… Je veux juste qu'elle sache, pour qu'elle fasse attention. C'est mieux pour elle plutôt qu'elle cherche seule des explications à notre comportement étrange… Et c'est aussi plus sûr pour nous.**'

« **Bien sûr…**'

« **Ecoute Alex, ça ne sert à rien de changer d'avis tous les jours ! Soit tu te rapproches vraiment d'elle, et il _faudra _la mettre au courant, soit tu estimes que tu peux la laisser complètement en dehors de tout ça… Mais j'ai peur qu'il ne soit déjà trop tard pour cette solution.**'

Il ne répondit rien. Nous attendîmes la sonnerie annonçant la reprise des cours pour bouger et nous rendre en classe.

Après les cours, je pris la voiture pour aller chez Natalia, les Cullen prétendirent qu'ils ramèneraient Alex. Je la suivis donc jusque chez elle. Ses parents étaient absents pour la soirée.

Tant pis pour Alex. Alice m'avait dit que c'était une bonne idée, et qu'elle serait heureuse. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne. En sortant mes affaires, j'extirpai de mon sac une pochette dans laquelle j'avais rangé le livre. Je la plaçais sous mes feuilles, et nous commençâmes à travailler.

Je lui expliquai que Shakespeare était un de mes auteurs préférés, ce qui justifiait le travail déjà bien avancé que je lui montrais. En quelques heures, nous avions terminé. Il faut dire qu'en un siècle, j'en avais fait, des exposés sur Shakespeare (_moi pas, alors vous ne saurez pas le résultat, désolée_).

Je jetai un coup d'œil à sa chambre, à laquelle je n'avais pas vraiment porté attention lorsque j'étais venue avec Alex. Je fus stupéfaite de constater le genre de livres qu'elle possédait. En effet, tout un étage de sa bibliothèque était dédié aux légendes des vampires à travers le monde. Au-moins, elle ne partait pas de rien.

Je glissai à moitié notre livre (_il est assez plat, bien sûr, sinon, c'est un peu trop dur_) sous les feuilles de notre exposé que je lui laissai. Puis, je sortis, assurant que je n'avais rien oublié. Je déplaçai la voiture de quelques dizaines de mètres, puis revient me poster près de sa fenêtre.

Je la vis donc ranger ses papiers, et tomber (_comme par hasard_) sur **_Romance chez les Vampires_, par Bella Swan, avec la participation de Rose et Lily**. Elle jeta un œil à la partie de sa bibliothèque dédiée aux vampires, puis regarda à nouveau le livre qu'elle tenait à la main. Elle le posa sur son lit, finit de ranger sa chambre et descendit diner.

J'attendais toujours, assise dans le jardin, avec vue sur sa fenêtre, que j'avais laissée entrouverte avant de sortir de chez elle. Elle remonta une demi-heure plus tard dans sa chambre. Elle s'allongea sur son lit, et ouvrit l'ouvrage que je lui avais laissé.

Le premier chapitre décrivait la vie d'Aleyna (_Alice_), vampire seule avec des visions, en parallèle avec la vie de famille vampirique que menait Roxane (_Rosalie_). Le deuxième chapitre racontait la rencontre de Roxane et Emeric (_Emmett_), encore humain, alors que sa famille souhaitait qu'elle aime Edwin (_Edward_), son frère, pendant qu'Aleyna découvrait Jason (_Jasper_). Puis Aleyna et Roxane décrivaient la rencontre de leurs familles, chacune de leur point de vue, puis la vie qu'ils menèrent tous ensemble. La rencontre entre Edwin et Belinda (_Bella_), une humaine bien vivante, était racontée par l'alternance des trois filles. Puis Edwin quittait Belinda, parce qu'il voulait la protéger.

Natalia s'arrêta là dans sa lecture, et je rentrai chez moi.

Alex m'attendait.

« **Je ne lui ai rien dit**.'

C'était vrai, pour le moment tout du moins.

« **Alors pourquoi rentres-tu si tard ?**'

« **Elle n'avait pas l'air bien, aujourd'hui. J'ai préféré rester pas loin jusqu'à ce qu'elle se couche.**'

Effectivement, Natalia m'avait semblée très fatiguée, et assez pâle dans la soirée.

Alex n'insista pas, et nous nous séparâmes pour la nuit. Même si nous ne dormions pas, c'était assez plaisant de s'allonger et de ne penser à rien.

Le lendemain, Natalia n'était pas en cours. A la pause, j'appelai chez elle, et son père m'expliqua qu'elle s'était sentie mal ce matin, et qu'ils l'avaient emmenée à l'hôpital. A midi, Alex et moi nous rendions à l'hôpital de Forks, où nous apprîmes que Carlisle s'occupait d'elle. Nous allâmes d'abord la saluer, puis nous attendîmes Carlisle dans son bureau. Il ne fut évidemment pas surpris de nous trouver là.

« **Qu'a-t-elle ?**' Demanda Alex avant que je n'ai pu esquisser le moindre geste..

« **Un problème au cœur**.' (_Révélation n°2_)

Alex et moi en restâmes sans voix pendant quelques secondes. Je me repris la première.

« **Est-ce que c'est grave ?**' (_En gros, elle veut savoir si elle a des chances de s'en sortir._)

« **Très. Vous n'en parlerez à personne, j'espère !**'

« **Ne vous en faites pas, Docteur. Mais ce serait plus facile pour nous de savoir.**'

« **Les cordages de ses valves mitrale et tricuspide ont lâché**.'

Alex et moi ayant achevé au-moins deux fois nos études de médecine, nous comprîmes immédiatement ce que ça voulait dire.

« **Mince.**' Finis-je par lâcher.

« **Je les ai remplacés, mais ça ne tiendra pas longtemps**.'

« **Ses parents… ?**' Interrogea Alex.

« **Je ne les ai pas encore vus. Pour le moment, ils sont avec elle. J'allais les mettre au courant**.'

« **Peut-on venir ?**' Demanda Alex.

« **Je crois que vous devriez retourner en cours. Vous reviendrez ce soir.**'

« **Il a raison, Alex.**'

Alex acquiesça, et nous reprîmes le chemin du lycée. Nous ne suivîmes pas vraiment les cours, nous n'en avions pas besoin, et les Cullen nous comprenaient parfaitement.

* * *

**_Et voila pour le chapitre 12...  
Vous n'êtes pas obligé de lire le blabla qui va suivre, mais soyez gentil de me laisser quand même une petite _review_, pour me dire si vous avez apprécié mon chapitre... Merci !  
Pour ceux qui restent... merci beaucoup !  
Je tiens tout d'abord à préciser que je ne m'y connais absolument pas en maladies cardiaques, alors il est fort probable que celle dont Natalia est atteinte n'existe pas, ce n'est pas la peine de me critiquer là dessus, je fais ce que je peux ^^.  
Ensuite, je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews, de manière plus ou moins régulière, ça m'encourage à écrire des choses plausibles et réfléchies pour la suite.  
Je remercie les revieweurs enregistrés par le système magique de review reply, mais je ne peux pas le faire pour les anonymes, alors je vous dis un gros merci à tous (toutes) !  
Merci tout particulier à LuckyPotterCullen, parce que tu m'as bien inspirée pour ce chapitre !  
Merci aussi à la personne qui m'avait conseillé la maladie de Natalia (je suis désolée, j'ai oublié qui c'était) au tout début de ma fic, et dont l'idée géniale m'est revenue !  
Puisque ça ne vous dérange apparemment pas, j'ai laissé mes petits commentaires le long de ce chapitre, mais n'hésitez pas à me signaler si j'en mets trop, si ça vous gonfle ... C'est très facile pour moi, à la relecture, d'enlever toutes les parenthèses !  
Euh, concernant le sondage sur Esmé(e) du chapitre 10, il apparaît que c'est Esmé, en fait (je suis en pleine lecture du T4) mais que ça change dans la traduction au cours des tomes... (pfff). Mais comme vous préférez toutes Esmée, je crois que je vais le laisser comme ça...  
Pour ceux qui se plaignent de la lenteur de mes publications, je tiens à m'excuser (_c'est la moindre des choses, quand même)_ mais c'est pas vraiment ma faute ! Il y a un groupe de folles qui me font mourir plusieurs fois par jour, donc forcément, ça me ralentis un peu ! (mais gros ziboux quand même à mes délurées préférées, parce que vous m'inspirez quand même un peu)  
Bon, je crois que j'ai assez blablaté comme ça...  
Mais je veux vous signaler une phrase de Harlan Coben que j'ai (_très_) légèrement modifiée...  
"Un auteur [_de FF_]sans lecteur [_review_]est comme un homme qui applaudit d'une main."  
Je n'ai aucun autre moyen pour savoir si ma FF vous plait, alors soyez gentil et cliquez sur le petit bouton vert avant de partir !  
Bizouxx  
Nat_  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Désolée ! Désolée ! Désolée !  
Je vous présente mes plus plates excuses pour n'avoir rien posté depuis ... euh ... 2 mois ... (Oups, j'ai pas vu le temps passer)  
Mais j'avais une excuse : mes examens ! (bon, normalement, je n'aurai pas dû commencer cette FF cette année, mais bon... ce qui est fait est fait).  
Donc, toujours est-il que mes examens sont terminés, mais ... ils n'étaient pas la seule raison de mon absence.  
Je doit avouer que j'ai complètement perdu ma motivation pour cette FF, et même pour celles que je lisais... en fait, je crois que je me suis tout simplement lassée de Twilight.  
J'ai aussi perdu toute inspiration... et le manque de motivation ne m'a pas du tout aidée...  
J'ai envisagé de vous laisser m'oublier... mais je me suis aperçue que certains, même s'ils ne laissaient pas de reviews, continuaient à venir...  
Donc je me suis dit que ça ne serait vraiment pas sympa de ma part de vous abandonner comme ça...  
Surtout que mon petit mot de fin de chapitre 12 ne prévenait pas de la tournure que ça allait prendre... Il y a 2 mois, je pensais encore être capable d'écrire la suite et fin de cette FF ...  
Mais ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui.  
Je vous laisse donc le début de ce qui aurait dû devenir le chapitre 13 ... mais qui ne le deviendra jamais.  
J'en avais écrit l'essentiel il y a 2 mois, et j'avais prévu de le finir après mes examens, mais ça fait une semaine que je suis en vacances, et j'ai ajouté 2 lignes (et franchement, elles ne servent à rien... mais je vous les mets quand même) ...  
Je n'ai plus d'idées, je n'ai plus envie ...  
Bon, je vous laisse lire ce "début" de chapitre, et vous aurez quand même droit à mon petit mot de la fin ! (enquiquineuse, jusqu'au bout, je sais) ^^_**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 :  
Décision**

Le soir, nous allâmes tous à l'hôpital. Les Cullen prétendirent devoir voir Carlisle. Alex et moi allâmes trouver les parents de Natalia à son chevet. Nous avions pensé à nous arrêter chez le fleuriste, notre bouquet parfuma un peu la chambre de notre amie. Alex me tenait par le bras et nous restions près de la porte.

« **Comment vas-tu ?**' Demandai-je à Natalia.

« **Aussi bien que possible, je crois.**'

Elle sourit.

« _Carlisle lui administre de bonnes doses de morphine, elle ne souffre pas.'_

_« C'est l'essentiel, non ?'_

_« J'aimerai mieux qu'il nous dise qu'elle pourra guérir.'_

_« Tu sais que tu peux la sauver…'_

_« Ce n'est pas vraiment un sauvetage…'_

_« C'est pour ça qu'il faudrait lui laisser le choix…'_

_« Tu es impossible, tu sais ?'_

_« On me le dit souvent, c'est vrai.'_

« **Isa, tu avais oublié un livre, chez moi, hier soir.'**

**« Oh, c'est vrai. Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'en ai pas besoin. Je le connais par cœur.**'

Je lui souris, tandis qu'Alex se crispait à mes côtés.

« _Tu n'as pas fait ça ?_'

« _Que je suis distraite, parfois…_'

Alex me balança un bon coup de coude dans les côtes, et je retins une grimace.

« **Je l'ai commencé…'**

**« Tu as bien fait. Je le trouve très instructif.'**

**« Il est très réaliste... Je crois.**'

Je lui adressai un sourire rayonnant, mais pas trop effrayant.

« **C'est vrai.**'

Carlisle entra dans la pièce à cet instant, suivi par ses enfants. Alice salua joyeusement Natalia, Rosalie et Jasper se contentèrent d'un sourire et d'un signe de tête avant de nous dire qu'ils nous attendaient ce soir chez eux. Puis ils ressortirent.

Carlisle s'approcha des parents de Natalia qui se tournèrent vers nous.

« **Ils peuvent rester.**' Intervint Natalia alors que nous nous apprêtions à suivre les Cullen.

« **Mais…**' Commença sa mère.

« **Ils ont le droit de savoir. Et je dois leur parler après.**'

Les parents se résignèrent donc, mais Alex et moi étions soulagés. Nous ne devrions plus faire semblant de ne pas savoir.

« **Natalia, j'ai donc réussi à placer des cordages artificiels dans ton cœur, le problème, c'est qu'ils ne tiendront pas tout le temps. Et il faudra que tu passes régulièrement à l'hôpital pour que je vérifie la qualité de tes valves, parce que ça risque de les abîmer. Je suis navré. Monsieur, Madame Carpenter, Natalia, si vous avez des questions…**'

Natalia semblait particulièrement calme, comme si elle s'y attendait. Ses parents, eux, semblaient effondrés par la nouvelle. J'étais surprise. Natalia me paraissait très proche de moi. Les messages d'Alex me confortèrent dans mon impression.

« _Elle pense à moi tout le temps. Je peux saisir la moindre de ses pensées puisque j'en fais toujours partie._'

« _C'est bien, non ?_'

« _Je ne sais pas. Elle devrait avoir une autre vie._'

« _Apparemment non, Alex._'

Il me fusilla du regard.

« _Elle a compris, pour les vampires. C'est pour ça qu'elle veut nous parler. Tu n'as pas été vraiment discrète, sur ce coup là…'_

_« Je sais. Mais bon, on n'allait pas se contenter de se mettre devant sa fenêtre un jour de soleil !'_

De nouveau, j'eus droit à un regard glacial. Je levai les yeux au ciel.

Natalia nous regardait avec un air interrogateur.

_« Elle trouve qu'on a l'air de parler en silence_.' M'expliqua Alex.

Le père de Natalia trouva enfin le courage de poser _la_ question à Carlisle.

« **En général, combien de temps…'**

**« Je suis désolé Monsieur Carpenter, en moyenne, deux mois. Mais avec un excellent traitement, peut-être six, voire un an…**'

Madame Carpenter fondit en larmes dans les bras de son mari, qui lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

Alex ne lâcha pas mon bras, mais les seuls messages que je réussissais à capter étaient très rapides et empreints de douleur.

« **Maman, est-ce que je peux parler à Isa et Alex, un moment ?'**

**« Bien sûr, chérie.**' Hoqueta sa mère.' **Ton père et moi allons discuter dehors avec le Docteur Cullen.'**

Les "adultes" sortirent donc de la chambre.

« **Isa, le livre que tu as laissé…'**

**« Je suis contente que tu l'aies lu.**'

« **Je l'ai trouvé très bien. Je voulais te demander…**'

« _Elle ne sait pas comment aborder ça sans paraître stupide._'

« **Si je crois aux Vampires ? Oui, j'y crois…**'

Je lui fis un clin d'œil, et elle me sourit faiblement.

« **Tu y crois… Mais, tu es…**'

Elle s'arrêta avant la fin de sa phrase. Je lui adressai un sourire rassurant.

« **Est-ce que tu es un vampire ?**'

Elle baissa la tête pour la cacher sous la couverture.

« **Oui.**'

Elle releva la tête.

« **Sérieusement ?'**

**« Tu le savais avant de poser la question. Tu avais juste peur de ma réponse.'**

**« Et… pourquoi tu m'as fait deviner ?'**

**« Parce que je te fais confiance. Et parce tu commençais à avoir des soupçons de toi-même.**'

Les parents de Natalia choisirent cet instant pour rentrer dans la chambre

« **C'est très gentil à vous d'être venus voir Natalia, mais elle a besoin de se reposer.'**

**« Bien sûr, Madame. Nous allons y aller. Bonne soirée.'**

**« Merci. A vous aussi.**'

Alex se contenta d'un signe de tête et nous quittâmes la pièce.

Edward nous attendait dehors.

« **Je peux te parler ?**'

« _Je vais vous laisser.'_ Me signala Alex.

Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur, et il me fit un clin d'œil. Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« **Tu peux prendre la voiture. Je rentrerai à pied.**' Fis-je à Alex.

« **Ne fais pas de bêtises…**' Sourit-il.

Pour toute réponse, je lui tirai la langue… Réaction très mature pour une fille de 118 ans, je vous l'accorde.

Il secoua la tête, puis s'en alla, me laissant seule avec Edward.

« **Bella, je …**'

« **Je sais, tu es désolé.'**

**« Il n'y a pas que ça…**'

* * *

_**Et voila...  
C'est à ce moment là que je me suis rendu compte que je ne savais pas du tout où j'allais...  
Donc le mot de la fin de chapitre et de la fin de l'histoire :  
Je sais, peut-être vous vous attendiez à mieux ... mais je ne peux plus le faire !  
Je n'ai pas la prétention de dire que le début de ma FF était génial ! Mais au-moins, ça me plaisait de l'écrire, et je crois que ça se ressent assez bien dans les derniers chapitres... la différence...  
Je ne dis pas que je me suis forcée à écrire des chapitres quand j'en avais marre... Mais il me fallait plus de temps, et je prenais beaucoup moins de plaisir. J'ai essayé d'intégrer les idées que vous me donniez par review... je ne sais pas si vous vous en rendez compte, mais je me serai arrêtée bien avant sans ça.  
Donc merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des gentilles reviews tout au long de mon histoire ! Ca m'a permis d'arriver jusqu'ici !  
Je suis désolée de vous laisser un tout petit bout de texte qui ne vous apprend pas grand chose, mais bon, une fois écrit, je peux bien partager, hein ?  
Maintenant, à vous d'imaginer la suite, comme il vous plait ! Je suppose que vous aviez commencé à le faire pour les autres chapitres, mais là, vous ne risquez plus d'être déçues parce que je ne pars pas dans la même direction que vous.  
A un moment, j'ai pensé que je reviendrai plus tard pour la terminer... Mais c'est très peu probable ! Et j'en suis navrée.  
Je ne suis vraiment pas douée pour terminer mes histoires... Et pour celle-là ... pffff  
En bref, c'est définitivement abandonné.  
Si vous vouliez bien me laisser une dernière review... pour me dire que je suis nulle comme auteure, ou que j'aurais pu prévenir avant, ou ce que vous imaginez pour votre suite (en plus, vous feriez sûrement plaisir à d'autres lectrices, qui, à défaut de lire ma suite, liront peut-être les votres), ou que vous voulez savoir en gros ce qu'il va se passer... enfin, pour dire ce que vous voulez, n'hésitez pas ! Je les lirai avec plaisir et je répondrai évidemment à ceux qui sont identifiés !  
Spéciale excuse à ceux qui attendaient avec impatience la réconciliation entre Edward et Bella ... Je la laisse à votre imagination !  
Big excuse aussi aux folles qui viendront voir ce chapitre ... Je suis partie sans dire au-revoir ... Et j'avoue presque sans prévenir ... Alors si vous êtes encore là : Désolée !  
Excuse obligatoire aux lectrices de ma FF qui ont écrit des fanfics que j'ai commencé à lire ... et que je ne finirai probablement jamais. Si mes reviews ont disparu, ce n'est pas contre vous !  
Bon, je crois que j'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire ...  
Alors, peut-être qu'on se croisera sur d'autres FF ... ou pas  
Bye bye !  
Nat**_

**

* * *

**

Certains m'ont demandé ce qui allait se passer...  
Je vais donc vous faire un tout petit résumé de ce que j'avais imaginé.  
Je déconseille ce passage à ceux qui préfèrent imaginer leur fin... ce n'est même pas un bout de chapitre, c'est rien du tout, et je l'ai écrit en 3 minutes...  
C'est juste pour que vous vous fassiez une idée, OK ?

_Si j'avais continué ma FF, Natalia aurait été transformée en Vampire, par Alex.  
Ils seraient tous les trois (Natalia, Alex, Isa) allés vivre avec les Cullen pendant un moment, pour que la nouvelle s'habitue au sang animal et tout et tout ...  
Ensuite, Alex et Natalia seraient partis de leur côté, laissant Isa, réconciliée avec Edward, avec les Cullen._

Enfin, je suppose que vous aviez tous deviné, hein ? ^^  
Encore merci aux revieweurs de ce chapitre !


End file.
